


Аллюзии романа

by Melotch



Series: Аллюзии романа [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов преимущественно по второму фильму. Авторские фантазии на тему оставленных намеков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Смеяться разрешается", Мерритт/Джек, таймлайн: год подпольной жизни "Всадников"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Мне кажется, или "если у меня получится, сегодня я ночую на верхней койке" - это такая аллегория?"(с)

Джек Уайлдер мертв, и поэтому ему все можно.

Дилан так долго и старательно доносил до него эту истину, что теперь в девяти случаях из десяти Джек спокойно принимает свой статус. Быть тузом в чужом рукаве иногда, конечно, надоедает. Он не настолько одержим популярностью, как, например, Дэнни, но все же не совсем лишен амбиций. Тогда Родс снова напоминает: для "Всадников" настало время уйти за кулисы. 

Им всем приходится чем-то жертвовать.

Сам Дилан периодически разыгрывает идиота-в-форме, водя за нос следственный комитет – для такого умного и гордого человека, как он, это не должно быть просто, пусть даже за плечами годы практики. Мерритт почти все время сидит в четырех стенах, развлекаясь лишь тем, что меняет съемные квартиры, как перчатки. Атлас давит свои пресловутые амбиции и обстригает роскошные кудри под ноль, и характер его становится совсем невыносимым, так что Хенли долго рядом не выдерживает.

\- Думаю, ей просто надоело постоянно прятаться, - словно оправдываясь, говорит Дэнни, но ему никто не верит.

А Джек Уайлдер мертв, и поэтому ему все можно.

В пределах разумного, конечно, и, тем не менее, это – свобода. Джек всю юность провел, бегая от полиции, подобный стиль жизни ему привычен. Хуже всех (после Хенли, само собой: со своим бойфрендом-параноиком она – вне очереди) приходится Мерритту. Без постоянного общения с людьми, без их секретов и слабостей МакКинни буквально чахнет. 

И в какой-то момент Джек (он же вообще-то неплохой парень, правда, с друзьями у него по жизни не очень складывалось, но это не значит, что он не хотел бы их иметь) решает именно так распорядиться своей свободой: начинает кочевать по съемным квартирам вместе с ним. Ему, в отличие от остальных, любые контакты разрешены – некому спрашивать с покойника.

Дилан даже выглядит довольным. Он не очень хорош в тимбилдинге и догадывается об этом.

\- Оу, не стесняйся! – когда четвертый день подряд «как-то» выходит, что Джек остается на ночь, МакКинни салютует ему пивной бутылкой. – Перевози вещи! В моей берлоге полно места, пересекаться будем раз в месяц.

Определить, сарказм это или предложение, невозможно ни по голосу, ни по выражению лица, а глаза Мерритта блестят весельем. Однокомнатная квартирка в трущобах действительно напоминает берлогу, но личных вещей у Уайлдера настолько мало, что даже не приходится освобождать полки в шкафу.

Соседство выходит взаимовыгодным: МакКинни получает постоянного собеседника, а Джек… ну, Джек делает доброе дело. 

Через три месяца у них весьма предсказуемо случается секс. Для Мерритта - чистой воды эксперимент, для Уайлдера – «хорошо забытое старое» (с мальчиками у него всегда выходило лучше, чем с девочками: меньше сомнений до, меньше истерик после). Причина все та же: МакКинни скучно и он испытывает свои излюбленные приемы на единственном человеке, который постоянно находится рядом. Гораздо большее значение имеет сам процесс соблазнения, нежели его результат. И Уайлдер ведется. Где-то на периферии сознания мелькает мысль, что им не стоит, но, в конце концов, Джеку тоже скучно. 

Он официально мертв, ему и не такое можно.

И ничего страшного не происходит, небо не падает на землю. В глобальном смысле, характер их взаимоотношений даже не особенно меняется.

Однажды Мерритт отпускает весьма двусмысленный комплимент насчет ловких рук, и Джек обещает научить его продвинутым карточным фокусам. Начинает с того, что заставляет карты скользить по собственной коже, и наслаждается тем, что МакКинни, изумленно присвистнув, признает это «круче любого стриптиза». Если в самом начале их знакомства он был уверен, что скрытое, почти сверхъестественное обаяние Мерритта держится по большей части все на том же гипнозе, теперь ему порой кажется, что наоборот, МакКинни вводит людей в гипнотический транс одной лишь силой своей личности. 

\- А еще я некрофил, оказывается.

По телеку крутят документальный фильм о "Всадниках", сверстанный из репортажей годичной давности (геростратова слава, как она есть). Живописные кадры _той самой_ автокатастрофы занимают особое место.

К счастью, в действительности Джек Уайлдер все же жив, и потому он тихо смеется, прижимаясь боком к горячему и твердому, как кирпичная печь, телу Мерритта - на одном диване им вечно не хватает места, каким бы большим не был. Его не столько веселит довольно примитивная шутка, сколько согревает чужая спокойная привязанность.

И все это ему тоже разрешается.


	2. "Почти как у Андерсена", Дэниел/Дилан, юст

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Я знаю, чего не хватает этому фильму. Ему не хватает саундтрека из "Русалочки".(с)

По единогласному мнению остальных «Всадников», фиаско на рынке подействовало на Дэниела наилучшим образом. Случилось чудо: Атлас засунул свой непомерный эгоцентризм туда, где солнце не светит, в полной мере осознал, каким был идиотом и что Дилан – прекрасный человек и замечательный лидер.

Возможно, Родс просто немного перестарался, впечатывая его в стену.

Незначительное беспокойство тогда испытал только Мерритт: жизнь не раз доказывала ему, что люди редко меняются.

Спустя две недели после разоблачения Уолтера это стало похоже на проблему. Дэнни Влюбленный Придурок на поверку оказался почти так же ужасен, как Дэнни Высокомерный Придурок.

\- Атлас, ради бога! – Лула, конечно, была первой, кто возмутился вслух. – Тебе же _не пятнадцать_!

Она тогда битых полчаса излагала свою задумку насчет сложного отвлекающего маневра – обязательного компонента их нового дела – и вдруг поняла, что собеседник благополучно отвлекся самым банальным образом: не сводил глаз с приоткрытой двери в холл, где Дилан задумчиво прогуливался взад-вперед, погруженный в какие-то бумаги.

Дэниел даже не огрызнулся.

Вектор его внимания сместился с собственной персоны на другого человека, но по-прежнему уводил Атласа куда-то пугающе далеко от реального мира.

МакКинни, если бы кто-нибудь спросил его об этом, объяснил бы так: чувство вины, благодарность и пресловутое «никто не делал ничего подобного ради меня, никогда» - смешать в один стакан и получить почти тридцатилетнего «восторженного подростка». 

\- Знаешь, крошка, - Мерритт все же был Атласу другом, и нес свой крест с чем-то вроде трудового энтузиазма, – это, в общем, нормально, если ты прикипаешь к человеку, с которым мыслишь одними категориями. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я? Такое случается. И когда это случается… - тут МакКинни невольно сделал паузу, встретившись взглядом с Джеком; Уайлдер покачал головой с выражением крайнего скептицизма. – Когда это все-таки случается, выставлять себя идиотом совершенно необязательно.

Правда, хотя Мерритт ясно видел причины, следствий он тоже совершенно не понимал.

\- Спасибо. Я приму к сведению, - Дэнни дернул губами в неестественном подобии улыбки и разговор по душам как-то сразу сошел на нет.

Дилан, конечно, едва ли мог не заметить столь радикальных перемен в отношении к себе и был достаточно умен, чтобы верно трактовать все взгляды, намеки и оговорки. Но понимал ли он по-настоящему серьезность своего положения, так и оставалось загадкой – насчет личных предпочтений лидер «Всадников» не особенно распространялся.

Вот Джек, например, сразу понял, что все очень серьезно: когда Атлас, отличавшийся по жизни гибкостью ума и тела, но никак не физической силой, молча и стремительно, не раздумывая ни секунды, нырнул в мутные воды залива. 

МакКинни потом, когда история закончилась их полной победой, очень остроумно пошутил насчет «Русалочки».

Именно Уайлдер, в конце концов, решился на прямолинейную, в духе Лулы, беседу с самим Родсом: Дэнни подбирался к стобалльной отметке по шкале нереализованного сексуального напряжения, здорово осунулся, сутулился в два раза больше обычного, и все валилось у него из рук.

\- Мне кажется, это не твое дело, - просто сказал Дилан, но в глазах его на мгновение сверкнуло нечто такое, что заставило Джека надолго задуматься.

Очень даже могло статься, их «Русалочку» ожидал счастливый финал.


	3. "Third wheel", Мерритт/Джек, Лула/Джек (односторонний)

С появлением Лулы потребность расставить точки над «i» возрастает многократно.

У Лулы большой врожденный талант все усложнять – вот что об этом думает Джек. И как себя вести с ней и с МакКинни, он понятия не имеет. Так что в ответ на многочисленные незамысловатые комплименты лишь неестественно улыбается и молчит.

Между ним и Мерриттом существует… близость. Хрупкая и зыбкая, основанная на дружбе и сексе, но общепринятое в таких случаях выражение «друзья с привилегиями» почему-то не передает сути и кажется Джеку удивительно нелепым.

Они никогда это не обсуждали, но положа руку на сердце, Уайлдер уверен: Мерритт не из тех парней, которые связывают себя определенными отношениями с другими парнями. Они не давали друг другу никаких обещаний, а теперь, когда жизнь вокруг бьет ключом, а неприятности сыплются на их головы, как из рога изобилия, МакКинни мог бы просто оборвать эту связь, возникшую от скуки. Во всяком случае, на очевидные авансы Лулы в сторону Джека он не реагирует никак. Совершенно.

Отмолчаться и отшутиться не получается, и ситуация с каждым разом становится все более неловкой.

Лула, впрочем, оказывается хоть и прямолинейной, но исключительно сообразительной. Подчеркнуто наивные вопросы бьют прямо в цель, раз за разом.

\- А у тебя вообще когда-нибудь были отношения _с девушками_?

И Джек задумывается на добрых полторы минуты – конечно, не потому что не может вспомнить, были ли у него отношения с противоположным полом. Желание немедленно осадить чужое любопытство борется в нем с неприязнью к прямым конфликтам, и последняя с небольшим перевесом все же побеждает.

Над маловразумительной историей «плохого мальчика и вора» Лула только смеется. Ее тоже не назовешь «хорошей девочкой», и в команду международных преступников она вписывается весьма органично. И все-таки подыгрывать ей просто ради развлечения кажется Джеку совсем не правильным. Если говорить о его отношениях с девушками, Уайлдер никогда не выбирал этот тип.

В миг величайшего триумфа «Всадников», под бой курантов Биг Бена, Лула целует его, прижимаясь так крепко, с такой яростной отчаянной силой, что они сталкиваются зубами. Джек не сопротивляется: сперва от неожиданности, затем – потому что вокруг праздник и его тоже переполняют эмоции. Он обнял и расцеловал бы весь мир сейчас, если б мог, адреналиновая волна заставляет сердце гореть ярче фейерверков, что один за другим распускаются над их головами.

Чьи-то сильные руки кольцом обхватывают талию.

\- Эй, это все потом. Потом, - тепло и искренне смеется Мерритт, согревая затылок Джека теплым дыханием.

Уайлдер оборачивается и замирает на месте. В глазах МакКинни – тот год, что они прожили вместе, и спокойное знание обо всех сомнениях, что подтачивали душу Джека. 

И терпение, безоговорочное принятие.

\- Я хочу… - еле слышно произносит Уайлдер одними губами, и Мерритт с улыбкой качает головой.

Они все еще посреди Темзы, и ФБР подбирается все ближе.

Лула, конечно, обижается («В конце концов, мог бы и сразу сказать!»), но быстро отходит, уже на следующий день. К несчастью, она не всегда верно выбирает, о чем можно говорить вслух, а о чем - не стоит, так что примерно через две недели, во время физкульт-разминки, громко произносит:

\- Слушай, ты ведь такой гибкий, наверное, «поза наездницы» ваша любимая, ребята?

И Дилан, проходящий мимо с какой-то папкой в руках, с оглушительным грохотом роняет эту папку на пол.


	4. "Остроугольный", Дилан/Дэниел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И снова о спасении утопающих...

В Дэниеле слишком много острых углов, чтобы с ним хоть кому-то могло быть комфортно.

Дилан приходит в себя на причале рыбаков в Макао от того, что острый локоть лежащего сверху Атласа упирается куда-то под нижние ребра. Дэнни хрипло и рвано дышит ему в ключицу, но моментально отстраняется, стоит только Родсу пошевелиться. С кончика его длинного острого носа на щеку Дилана срываются капли воды, перед глазами все плывет.

Пока он мучительно выкашливает на серый песок побывавшую в легких половину залива, худые, неожиданно сильные руки помогают перевернуться на бок. Дэнни частит речитативом «дыши, дыши, дыши», задыхаясь сам, ему вторят остальные, и Родс послушно делает вдохи и выдохи, хотя в груди все горит огнем.

Закутанный в сухое шерстяное одеяло, Атлас выглядит моложе своего возраста лет на пятнадцать и напоминает нахохлившегося воробья. На ссутуленной спине резко обозначаются острые углы лопаток, снизу из-под одеяла видны босые ступни с острыми лодыжками, и в какой-то момент Дилан испытывает иррациональное желание обнять его за острые плечи. Согреть теплом своего тела.

\- Как ты вообще смог меня вытащить? – вместо этого интересуется Родс, имея в виду заметную разницу в их весовых категориях – Дэнни легче килограмм на двадцать.

Атлас с совершенно нечитаемым лицом смотрит куда-то мимо него, в пространство, и отвечает быстро, явно не раздумывая:

\- Сильно захотел.

О своих острых углах Дэниел знает все, но как-то сгладить их не пытается.

Когда Дилан с рычанием прижимает его к ветхому перекрытию на рынке все в том же Макао, ему совершенно плевать. 

\- Я просто пытаюсь понять… - после паузы спрашивает уже Дэнни; он морщится и отрицательно качает головой, словно спорит с собственными мыслями. – Просто хочу понять, почему ты меня прикрыл?

Дилан мучительно выбирает из всех вариантов ответа тот, что звучит наиболее нейтрально.

\- Иначе тебя прямо там забили бы насмерть.

\- Может быть, - легко соглашается Атлас, и его глаза, кажется, вот-вот прожгут Родса насквозь. – Так все-таки, почему?..

После Макао в Дэнни будто что-то надламывается.

Он меняется вроде бы к лучшему, становится сдержанней и терпимей к окружающим. Только вот сосредоточиться на любимых делах почти не может, постоянно уходит в себя.

Мерритт даже перестает его подкалывать.

На самом деле, Дилан почти не раздумывал, когда выталкивал Атласа за перекрытие – это был импульсивный поступок, но он совершил бы его снова. Недолго колеблется он и теперь, когда понимает причину перемен.

Однажды ему снится тот эпизод на рыночной площади, правда, в другом контексте. Как на узком вытянутом лице отражается бесконечное изумление, и худое нескладное тело отчаянно бьется в его руках.

В жизни Дилана Родса, полицейского и фокусника, было достаточно женщин, ярких и эффектных, и кто бы мог подумать, что так прочно застрянет в его голове этот вечный ершистый подросток, состоящий сплошь из острых углов.

Удивительно, но его все устраивает.


	5. "Дела семейные", Мерритт, Чейз (намек на ER Мерритт/Джек)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте присутствует нецензурная лексика.

«Тюремный воздух, Чейзи, хорошо на тебя действует. На предварительных слушаниях ты был уже гораздо меньше похож на психа».

Мерритт написал бы это в открытке, если бы федералы, конечно, не мечтали посадить его в соседнюю камеру. В тюрьму МакКинни никак нельзя: до сих пор не выучил азбуку Морзе, и они не смогут перестукиваться.

За судьбой брата он наблюдает со смесью удовлетворения и досады: Чейзу слишком дохрена лет, чтобы эта история его хоть чему-нибудь научила, и он слишком Чейз, чтобы серьезно пострадать в результате. Так и происходит. Менее чем через год младшего из близнецов МакКинни выпускают под залог и подписку о невыезде. Этому едва ли стоит удивляться, учитывая, как много он знает об Уолтере Мэбри и как бойко сдает его при первой же возможности.

Вот о чем Мерритт действительно очень жалеет. Придумать, как добиться свидания с братом и сфотографировать его в трендовом оранжевом костюме, он попросту не успевает.

На подписку Чейз почти тут же успешно кладет, буквально растворяясь в воздухе.

А ко Дню президента Мерритт получает огромного, почти в его рост, и на редкость уродливого плюшевого медведя в подарок. Игрушку просто оставляют под дверью квартиры, и МакКинни находит ее, собираясь утром в кафе через дорогу.

\- Да ладно! – Джек, выступающий в качестве свидетеля, эмоционально взмахивает руками. – Мы же переехали меньше недели назад. Если это действительно твой брат, как он мог отследить адрес?

\- «Если»? – Мерритт разворачивает медведя к нему и воспроизводит тот же жест плюшевыми лапами. – Позволь спросить: а кто еще мог это прислать? Думаешь, мой фанклуб?

У МакКинни действительно есть свой фанклуб, даже не один – как и у остальных «Всадников» - но контактов с поклонниками иллюзионисты в розыске не поддерживают.

Уайлдер смотрит на него как на помешанного и выразительно крутит пальцем у виска, пока Мерритт потрошит игрушку ножом для разделки мяса. В Великой Братской Любви он, очевидно, ничего не смыслит. 

В этой же позе, с прижатым к виску пальцем, Джек и застывает, когда извлеченный из плюшевой груди коробок взрывается у МакКинни в руках. Секунду спустя срабатывает детектор дыма.

Мерритт, целый и невредимый, проводит ладонью по черному от сажи лицу.

\- С ума сойти… этот мелкий говнюк снова бросает мне вызов.

Новую съемную квартиру Джеку приходится искать самостоятельно. МакКинни-старший с головой уходит в попытки доказать, что он еще и МакКинни-лучший (и не только с точки зрения морали).

Ради достижения цели Мерритт готов идти на жертвы. Даже на такие великие, как его любимое хобби: Атлас соглашается помочь только при условии, что следующие три месяца МакКинни не будет над ним подшучивать. 

Но дело того стоит, правда. Когда аккурат к светлому празднику Пасхи в глухую венесуэльскую провинцию отправляется самый мерзкий пластиковый пупс, которого Мерритт только смог найти в Лос-Анджелесе, это определено стоит всех затраченных усилий.

Как наяву перед ним предстает картина: Чейз получает посылку, разворачивает куклу и качает головой. И мерзкая козлиная бороденка дрожит, когда он смеется: «Эх, Мердведь, Мердведь! До чего же ты предсказуем!»

Мерритт готов поставить двадцадку: дальше пупс полетит в окно, а братец замрет в ожидании.

И совершенно напрасном. Ведь главный сюрприз Чейз обнаружит вовсе не в посылке, а в собственном компьютере. Ему определенно не стоило бы забывать, что чип Мэбри по-прежнему находится у «Ока».

«Ну ты и сукин сын, Мердведь!» - скажет братец, когда откроет электронную почту.

И Мерритт, находясь за много километров от Венесуэлы, поднимает глаза к небу и покаянно произносит:

\- Прости, мама, это он по глупости.


	6. "О любви к точным наукам", Аллен/Лула (фоном Мерритт/Джек и Дилан/Дэниел)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Файф-о-клок - традиционное английское чаепитие, этакий "званый перекус".

Федералы почему-то пребывали в твердой уверенности, что «Всадники» покинули Англию сразу после новогоднего выступления. Дилан рассматривал это, как подарок судьбы и отличную возможность обжиться на базе в Гринвиче.

Лула испытывала к Лондону смешанные чувства.

К Аллену Скотт-Фрэнку, предложившему свою посильную помощь по знакомству с городом – тоже.

В качестве члена общества «Око» Аллен выглядел еще опаснее (с ее точки зрения), чем в качестве специалиста по инновационным технологиям. Впрочем, он действительно был специалистом по инновационным технологиям, и острый на язык Мерритт ласково называл его «наш техномаг». А еще Аллен носил очень чопорную стрижку, имел в своем гардеробе минимум пять очень чопорных и очень английских костюмов, и у него была совершенно ужасная двойная фамилия. Лет через десять такой жизни ему светило обзавестись приставкой вроде «сэр» или «лорд», если он, конечно, не обзавелся ей до сих пор.

Рядом с ним Лула чувствовала себя глупо все время. Даже когда никто не вспоминал о квантовой механике.

Аллен предложил перекусить как-нибудь в неформальной обстановке, и она была почти уверена, что речь шла о файф-о-клок. При других обстоятельствах Лула отказала бы ему сразу, но ее как-то угораздило поцеловать парня, игравшего за другую команду. И теперь, хотя на Джеке свет клином, конечно, не сошелся, она была немного в депрессии. Самую малость. Так что будущий лорд получил «зеленый свет».

Дальше, как оно обычно бывало, все пошло наперекосяк.

«Не планируйте ничего на пятницу», - гласила смс от Дилана. Лула получила ее в среду, а во вторник она, конечно, договорилась с Алленом именно на пятницу. 

Намек Судьбы не мог быть еще более прозрачен. 

Всеобщие сборы лидер «Всадников» устраивал в полдень (если планы менялись, об этом сообщалось дополнительно). Луле очень-очень не хотелось, чтобы о свидании узнали остальные, но в голове почему-то прочно засела мысль: она все успеет и все будет нормально. Жизнь ничему ее не учила. В конце концов, в запасе было около восьми часов, на проходную репетицию требовалось гораздо меньше, а после этой самой репетиции они обычно быстро разъезжались по своим делам – исключая только Дэнни, который каждый раз выдумывал новый замысловатый повод задержаться в обсерватории подольше.

Репетиция благополучно растянулась почти на все восемь часов из-за того, что Мерритт и Джек снова поспорили. Тридцать попыток гипноза спустя Дилан все еще пребывал в ясном сознании, Уайлдер, вцепившийся в его плечи бульдожьей хваткой, причитал, как этот спор для него важен, а МакКинни, судя по красному от смеха лицу, находился на грани инфаркта.

И, разумеется, когда Лула, поправив прическу и макияж, попыталась незаметно покинуть обсерваторию, все они оказались в холле.

\- Куда-то торопишься? – Мерритт улыбнулся ей так, словно в его маленькой внутренней Вселенной наконец наступило Рождество.

Родс и Атлас сосредоточенно обсуждали логистику: лидер «Всадников» что-то негромко объяснял, листая чертежи на планшете, а Дэнни, заглядывая через плечо, уточнял детали. В любое другое время Лулу восхитил бы этот пример взаимопонимания и командной работы – тем более, что логистика в их профессии обеспечивала процентов семьдесят успеха – но сейчас ее больше интересовал вопрос, почему со своими чертежами Дилан не устроился в библиотеке. Или в кабинете. Или в студии. В общем, в любом другом, гораздо лучше подходящем для этого помещении.

Мерритт, занявший место на диване рядом с Диланом, тоже участвовал в обсуждении. Во всяком случае, в поле его зрения планшет попадал. Он все еще выглядел довольным, как медведь, нашедший раскидистый малинник. Джек оккупировал один из подоконников и очень старательно изучал расположение деревьев во внутреннем дворе.

\- Может, задержишься ненадолго? У нас тут возникла одна идея, - МакКинни широким жестом указал ей на свободный угол сиденья. – Просто поразительно, сколь многого можно добиться, когда в семье мир и согласие. 

Шутка насчет семьи не была смешной еще тогда, когда Мерритт ее только придумал, но никто его не одергивал.

\- Угу, - согласился Уайлдер, не поворачивая головы. – Раньше для этого требовались, как минимум, наручники.

Богатое воображение Лулы немедленно подкинуло ей картину, в которой фигурировали Дилан, Атлас, наручники и почему-то очень мало одежды. Очевидно, эта мысль как-то отразилась на ее лице, потому что МакКинни, наклонившись к ней, понизил голос и заметил (все равно достаточно громко):

\- Ничего подобного, на самом деле.

Родс, оторвавшись от чертежей, хотел было возмутиться, но тут в поле его зрения оказалось покрасневшее ухо Дэнни. Атлас упрямо и молча смотрел в планшет невидящим взглядом и пунцовел ушами. 

В общем, Дилан отвлекся.

\- Мне надо идти, - убедительное объяснение все не находилось, и Луле ничего не оставалось, как, закусив губу, выдать чистую правду.

\- Конечно, - широкая ухмылка на лице МакКинни ее действительно нервировала. – Ведь, как знает любой семиклассник…

\- Даже тупой, - вставил свои пятьдесят центов Джек.

\- … термодинамика вечно тебя ждать не будет. Так что удачи, детка, в расширении представлений о квантовой механике.

Тут Дэнни, наконец, оторвался от планшета, и лицо его обрело еще более вытянутую форму, чем обычно. Вслух Атлас ограничился коротким: «Оу!» - но смысл подколов Мерритта до него явно дошел целиком.

МакКинни определенно за что-то мстил ей, мелочно и коварно. И, судя по лучезарной улыбке, Джек его полностью поддерживал.

 

Аллен ждал ее возле самого шикарного «Харлея», который Луле только приходилось в жизни видеть. На нем были обычные черные джинсы, куртка и джемпер, все пять чопорных английских костюмов благополучно остались дома.

Лула на мгновение замерла, осознавая, что, кажется, файф-о-клока ей сегодня опасаться не следует.

\- Куда мы поедем? – спросила она, с неподдельным восхищением разглядывая мотоцикл: на хорошей трассе этот красавец определенно мог выдать миль двести в час, а то и больше.

\- Это довольно далеко, - Аллен помог устроиться на сиденье позади него и протянул ей запасной шлем. – Но, обещаю, Вам понравится, - и, словно в насмешку над ее представлениями о старомодных англичанах, весело добавил: - Слово чести.

Обнимая его за пояс, Лула чувствовала себя уже гораздо увереннее. Настроение поднималось в небо быстрее птицы, а жизнь, кажется, вовсе не была такой мерзкой штукой, как она успела подумать. 

В конце концов, слово чести будущего лорда дорогого стоило.


	7. "Иллюзия добропорядочности", Оуэн Кейс, Уолтер Мэбри, колледж-драббл

В качестве соседа по комнате Уолт был абсолютно беспроблемным парнем, тихим и уступчивым. За почти полгода совместного проживания Оуэн вообще не слышал из его уст ничего, кроме «привет», «пока», «удачного дня» и «да, конечно».

Ему бы это сокровище на руках носить: у ребят в общаге постоянно возникали конфликты. Кому-то мешали спокойно учить, кто-то вечно норовил забить большой болт на уборку, ну и, конечно, каждый бесился, когда сосед приводил на ночь девушку и просил его исчезнуть из комнаты. Уолтер воспринимал все спокойно, даже перспективу ночевать неизвестно где.

\- Да, конечно, - отвечал он, робко улыбаясь, собирал свой маленький рюкзак, и до утра Оуэн оставался единоличным хозяином десяти квадратных метров.

К сожалению или к счастью, когда всем людям раздавали чувство благодарности, Кейс выстаивал очередь за шикарной фигурой. Так что застенчивого Уолта он лишь молчаливо презирал.

Мэбри вообще ничем в этой жизни не мог похвастаться: настолько не вышел ростом, что даже Кэти с инженерного дышала ему в макушку, успехи в учебе демонстрировал очень средние, друзей у него не было, и с родителями, хоть Уолт и уклонялся всегда от разговора о них, тоже что-то не ладилось. На его фоне высокий красавец Оуэн, первый на курсе, участник всевозможных олимпиад и стипендиальных программ, выглядел едва ли не полубогом. 

А потом гениальный курсовой проект Кейса отказался работать так, как должен был.

\- Могу я попросить тебя кое о чем?

В тот вечер Оуэн был по понятным причинам выведен из себя настолько, что даже не удивился появлению новой фразы в лексиконе соседа - Мэбри никогда ни о чем не просил его, даже о каких-то повседневных мелочах. Только легкое раздражение, которое Кейс всегда испытывал, когда Уолт открывал рот, ощущалось теперь ярче и острее.

\- Ну, чего тебе?

Сосед отошел к письменному столу, открыл нижний выдвижной ящик, что-то достал оттуда и, вернувшись на свою половину комнаты, устроился на кровати. Оуэн вынужденно последовал за ним, ощущая, как сжимает виски головная боль: он плохо спал ночами из-за проекта, сроки еще не поджимали, но утешать себя этим не стоило.

\- Выбери карту.

Уолт протягивал ему раскрытую веером колоду и смотрел исподлобья набившим уже оскомину застенчивым взглядом.

\- Мэбри, какого хрена?

\- Выбери. Карту, - голос Уолтера все еще оставался спокойным, но появились какие-то новые интонации, которых Оуэн не слышал никогда прежде. – Выбери и не показывай мне.

Желая поскорее отвязаться от него, Кейс мысленно отметил трефовую десятку и выдохнул сквозь зубы.

\- Ну и?..

Мэбри улыбнулся одними уголками губ и принялся неспешно тасовать колоду. Движения его не отличались особенной ловкостью, карты сталкивались друг с другом, переворачивались, норовили выскользнуть из коротких пальцев.

\- Это она?

Рубашкой вниз перед Оуэном легла трефовая десятка.

\- Слушай, это все…

\- Удивительно, правда? – перебил его Уолт, улыбаясь, и это была совершенно не та улыбка, которой сопровождались бесконечные «да, конечно». – Весь фокус тут, понимаешь ли, вот в чем: ты уверен, что можешь выбирать, хотя выбор давно сделали за тебя.

\- У меня совершенно нет на это времени! – почти выкрикнул Кейс, резко поднимаясь на ноги.

Сосед смотрел на него снизу вверх, удивленно приподняв брови.

\- Почему же? Работу над своим «уничипом» ты остановил еще позавчера, как исправить дефект пока не знаешь. Так что времени у тебя полно.

Оуэну и в страшном сне не могло присниться, что за его достижениями так пристально и спокойно наблюдают. Кейс не собирался жить в одной комнате с маньяком-сталкером, а этот новый, обновленный Уолт был похож именно на маньяка-сталкера.

\- Мэбри, какого хрена? – тупо повторил он, не зная, стоит ли устраивать скандал или просто свалить от проблемы подальше.

\- Я хочу тебе предложить кое-что. Мы могли бы помочь друг другу, - сосед спокойно убрал колоду обратно в стол и развернулся к нему с той же уверенной улыбкой на лице. - Я знаю, как заставить твой чип работать, а ты… Тебе ничего нового делать не придется.

Впервые за все полгода, что Оуэн его знал, в Уолте чувствовался внутренний стержень. А поскольку такие вещи либо присутствуют, либо отсутствуют с рождения, кажется, на самом деле Кейс не знал о нем ничего.

Но лишь лет через десять станет по-настоящему понятно, что Уолтер Мэбри был самым проблемным соседом по общаге из всех возможных. В самом деле, лучше бы он просто разбрасывал обувь по комнате и отвратительно танцевал под рок-н-ролл.

Хотя и это, как Кейс выяснил ближе к старшим курсам, он периодически тоже делал.


	8. "О любви к бумажной работе", Дилан/Дэниел

Дилан собирает «Всадников» в Гринвиче не реже двух раз в неделю, позволяя исследовать новообретенную базу, как им заблагорассудится. Старинная обсерватория напоминает пресловутый ящик с кроликом – изнутри она значительно больше, чем выглядит снаружи, в основном, из-за подвального этажа. Обстановка комнат с каждым посещением меняется, как фигуры в калейдоскопе: появляются новые предметы, от макетов зданий до муляжа человеческой руки из латексной резины, передвигается мебель и даже переклеиваются обои.

Едва ли всем этим занимается Дилан, потому что теперь он почти все время проводит в кабинете, среди бумаг и старых фотографий. И это единственная комната особняка, обстановка которой никогда не меняется.

Дилан выглядит смертельно уставшим и, очевидно, почти не спит.

Когда Дэнни, мягко ступая по резному паркету, заходит в эту обитель чужих воспоминаний, Родс даже не сразу его замечает. Он сидит за массивным письменным столом у восточной стены комнаты, бессмысленным взглядом уставившись в одну точку, и хаотично разложенные перед ним бумажные листы, тонкие и желтоватые, напоминают осколки яичной скорлупы. 

\- Эм-м… Дилан?

\- Что, уже закончили? – покрасневшие воспаленные глаза на мгновение фокусируются на лице Атласа, потом лидер «Всадников» отворачивается к окну – на Лондон давно опустились густые сумерки. – Черт, сколько сейчас времени-то?..

В кабинете, минимум, две пары часов, настенных и настольных, плюс, те, что у Родса есть в мобильном, плюс, те, что на запястье, поэтому вопрос о времени Дэнни воспринимает, как риторический. На языке вертится предложение, которое он обдумывал последние три дня, раз за разом отвергая все варианты, но прежде, чем Атлас успевает его озвучить, Дилан вдруг спохватывается:

\- Слушай, извини, я опять к вам не вышел и все такое. Я, правда, собирался, но…

\- Нет-нет, все нормально, - быстро перебивает Дэнни, вскидывая руки перед собой в защитном жесте. – В смысле, мы же не репетируем ничего конкретного, так что пока справляемся.

Сам лично он «пока справляется» с игрой в прятки с Джеком и Мерриттом, которые продолжают оттачивать навыки гипноза и метания карт соответственно и почему-то выбрали именно Атласа своим лабораторным мышонком. И если гипноз еще относительно безвреден, то от бубновой дамы прямо в центр лба он уже однажды не увернулся – МакКинни бросал не слишком изящно, зато от всей души.

Лула бродит по комнатам обсерватории, как маленькая девочка по магазину игрушек, и с восторженными восклицаниями ей помощь тоже, вроде как, не требуется.

Дилан рассеянно кивает.

\- Может, я могу _тебе_ как-то помочь? – это не совсем то, что Дэнни собирался сказать ему, но идея тоже неплоха. – Не знаю… Со всем этим.

Он очерчивает рукой границы письменного стола. Родс тяжело вздыхает, откидывается на спинку стула и разминает затекшую шею.

\- Да нет, не думаю. Тут, в основном, бумаги моего отца: планы, счета, чьи-то досье.

Атлас подходит еще ближе и, выбрав угол относительно свободный от документов, аккуратно присаживается на столешницу. Дилан разворачивает к нему одну из рамок, занимающих почти всю правую половину, и с фотографии на Дэнни, улыбаясь, смотрят двое мужчин.

\- Отец и Брэдли, - поясняет Родс. – Я не уверен, как долго мы сможем тут оставаться, так что хочу разобрать как можно больше. 

\- Понятно.

\- Знаешь, я только теперь начинаю по-настоящему осознавать, - он медленно качает головой и продолжает в порыве внезапной откровенности: - Неудачи отца, разоблачительные репортажи, потом этот номер с сейфом – все это были части одного плана. И почти такого же глобального, как ваше выступление в Нью-Йорке.

Дэнни слушает очень внимательно: Дилан редко делится со «Всадниками» своими сомнениями, это даже не вопрос доверия. У них сложные отношения с номенативной точки зрения – и рабочие, и дружеские – но все-таки Родс их лидер, а начальству положено излучать уверенность в успехе, даже если все катится коту под хвост.

\- Из-за чужой жадности тогда отец потерял больше, чем жизнь. Я не могу об этом не думать, - он чуть подается вперед, и их ладони почти соприкасаются. – Взять, к примеру, фальшивую смерть Джека – ведь и этот план действительно _был_ опасен. Если бы что-то, не из-за вашей ошибки, а с технической точки зрения, пошло не так...

Атлас даже не напоминает ему, что самый реальный шанс серьезно пострадать тогда был как раз у Дилана.

\- Мы об этом знали, - просто говорит Дэнни и пожимает плечами. – Нет риска – нет награды.

Родс набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и медленно выдыхает, запускает пальцы в собственные волосы, и без того находящиеся в совершенном беспорядке. Все в нем без слов говорит о несогласии, а в голове, наверное, обретают форму сотни аргументов: Дилан хочет беспокоиться за своих «Всадников». Он выбрал людей со способностями, ловких и беспринципных, но теперь, когда эти люди по-настоящему обрели для него имена и лица, быть спокойным и расчетливым кукловодом больше не получается.

Дэнни упирается ладонью в его плечо, заставляя выпрямиться.

\- Эй, не…

«Не решай совсем уж все за нас», - собирается сказать Атлас. Раньше он ограничился бы: «Не решай за нас», - может, даже возмутился бы, но с некоторых пор ему гораздо проще подчиняться.

Но и эту фразу он не заканчивает.

Дилан вдруг резко вскидывает голову, впервые за весь день глядя на него прямо и твердо, горячие пальцы перехватывают запястье, и почему-то вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, он почти минуту просто держит Дэнни за руку. Атлас смотрит на него в ответ, боясь даже моргнуть, и в какой-то момент, сам того не замечая, начинает дышать глубоко и часто.

Очень мягко и осторожно поглаживая тыльную сторону его кисти, Дилан спокойно произносит:

\- Если для тебя это неприемлемо, просто скажи.

И Дэнни голову готов дать на отсечение, он не имеет в виду тему их предыдущей беседы. Впрочем, мысли об окружающем мире из сознания стремительно выветриваются, так что Атлас вообще уже не уверен, какая там была тема.

\- Нет-нет, все нормально. Отлично, да. Я не против.

Дилан улыбается и, приподнявшись со своего места, целует его.

Только чудом Дэнни не падает с размаху на стол всей грудью.

Потому что все на самом деле отлично, даже лучше, просто подозрительно отлично. Атлас хочет этого. Может быть, с того момента, как Дилан спас его на рынке в Макао, может, еще с той встречи в парке, когда простоватый и упрямый полицейский вдруг превратился в мудрого волшебника, излучающего спокойную силу и уверенность. 

Дэнни целует единственный человек, который действительно может им руководить.

\- Все хорошо? – снова уточняет Дилан через некоторое время и – ух, ты! еще немного магии! – умудряется как-то одним движением обогнуть чертов стол, так что теперь обнимать его гораздо удобнее.

Его голос звучит на пару тонов ниже, чем обычно, но все же, с учетом ситуации, Родс сохраняет поразительно холодную голову. Дэнни тонет в чужом тепле, плавится от уверенных прикосновений, и его, кажется, немного трясет, так что отвечать на этот вопрос он смысла не видит.

\- Помнишь, я однажды сказал, что ты, мол, можешь хоть залезть на меня и… что-то там дальше, - говорит Атлас, совершенно не контролируя собственный язык. – Ну, да. Так вот…

Родс смеется, и Дэнни чувствует его горячие губы на своей шее. Он носит рубашки на пуговицах, обычно расстегивает верхние две, и теперь Дилан целует все, что ему доступно. Предыдущий сексуальный опыт не подготовил Дэнни к тому, что это будет так приятно.

К слову о сексуальном опыте: он, конечно, представляет себе, чем можно заниматься с мальчиками помимо поцелуев, но вообще-то сам никогда этого не делал. Теория, правда, вопросов не вызывает. Атлас без особой уверенности тянется к чужому брючному ремню – очень хочется, чтобы Дилану стало хорошо, но он, к сожалению, знает, что практика тут гораздо важнее теории.

\- Тш-ш, это потом, - Родс снова мягко перехватывает его запястья, улыбаясь в очередной поцелуй. – Не торопись.

И это не отказ, а обещание. Дэнни остается только обнять его бедра коленями и буквально вжать в себя, скрещивая ноги на чужой пояснице – чтобы Дилан в полной мере оценил масштаб проблемы. Звуки, которые срываются с его губ, подозрительно похожи на всхлипы.

\- Атлас, детка! – доносится из-за дубовой двери в холл хрипловатый голос Мерритта. – Если ты провалился сквозь пол, подай знак! Чтобы мы могли уже, наконец, бросить тебя тут и поехать по домам!

Они замирают, и Дилан, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, тяжело дышит и, кажется, смеется.

Дэнни, внутренне холодея, вспоминает, что сам попросил остальных «Всадников» подождать его в машине.

\- Иди, - одними губами произносит Родс, отстраняясь.

Он не выглядит сильно расстроенным и, очевидно, веселится во всю. Атлас мелкими быстрыми движениями поправляет одежду – он хорош в маскировке.

\- Могу я приехать завтра? – так же тихо спрашивает Дэнни, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не в сторону стола.

И это, собственно, то, о чем он хотел поговорить, когда зашел в кабинет сегодня. За три дня в его голове накопился целый список убедительных поводов для приезда.

Дилан молча кивает, продолжая улыбаться.

 

В холле МакКинни окидывает его дружелюбным взглядом семейного психотерапевта, после чего – Дэнни правда уверен, что с его одеждой все в порядке, он хорош в этом, действительно хорош – коротко и выразительно произносит:

\- Ага.


	9. "Никаких намеков", Мерритт/Джек (фоном - все остальные)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мерритт и Джек танцуют танго. Your argument is invalid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо игре "Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines" за наше коллективное представление о Санта-Монике. Мы никогда там не были.

Вернуться в Штаты после долгих месяцев на Британских Островах – все равно, что разом шагнуть из зимы в лето. И, к слову о погоде: Лондонская зима стремилась покорить сердца «Всадников» слякотью, слякотью и слякотью, а в Лос-Анджелесе, куда их теперь отправляет «Око», почти всю неделю светит солнце.

С другой стороны, Город Ангелов предлагает в качестве рабочей площадки заброшенный склад на окраине Санта-Моники.

\- Это временно, - оправдывается Дилан.

Хотя его, в общем-то, никто ни в чем не обвиняет. «Всадникам» приходилось репетировать и в худших условиях, многократно более ужасных. Кроме того, Мерритт, например, к обстановке вообще непритязателен, а Луле слишком нравятся пляжи.

Открывать купальный сезон в начале апреля, конечно, рановато. Так что иногда, утомившись от компьютерного моделирования, гипноза и всевозможной акробатики, «Всадники» просто гуляют по самым безлюдным уголкам бухты, слушая плеск волн и оставляя на песке причудливые цепочки следов.

Узнавать их тут некому, и это хорошо. Популярность, оказывается, тоже может утомлять – особенно, популярность у защитников правопорядка.

Даже в это время года у воды можно встретить обнимающиеся парочки или подвыпившие шумные компании. Молодые люди жгут костры на песке из обломков деревянных лодок, приносят на берег разноцветные фонари, поют под гитару и танцуют под музыку из магнитолы. «Всадники» выбирают для прогулок дикие пляжи, магазинов и торговых палаток там нет, зато нет и полиции – даже если отдыхающие узнают их, все обходится восторженными воплями и просьбами об автографах.

В один из вечеров кто-то предлагает развести костер тоже, и Джек, за плечами которого чувствуется богатый опыт ночевок на улице, очень быстро все организовывает. Магнитолы у них с собой нет, как и гитары, но Лула включает плеер на мобильном телефоне, так что получается почти идеально. Мерритт поет под Тину Тернер, и у него, в общем, оказывается приятный голос, но слух совершенно отсутствует. Все смеются, а Дэнни закрывает лицо руками и речитативом твердит: «О Господи!».

А потом хрипловатое контральто Тины сменяют ритмы аргентинского танго, и Джек успевает только воскликнуть: «Что у тебя за плейлист вообще?» - как МакКинни одной рукой обхватывает его запястье, а другой – прижимает к себе за талию.

\- Ну-ка, покажи, красавчик, что умеешь, - весело говорит Мерритт в своей обычной манере – никаких намеков, этот шутливый флирт он применяет ко всем подряд, от Лулы до Артура Тресслера.

\- О, конечно! – солнечно улыбается Уайлдер в ответ.

И в этом тоже нет никаких намеков. Дружеская шутка, и совсем-совсем ничего кроме.

Мерритт разворачивает его к себе спиной и легко поднимает в воздух.

Обращаясь к истории, этот танец ведь и должен был исполняться только мужчинами, он требует определенной физической силы наряду с гибкостью. МакКинни, как выясняется, танцует значительно лучше, чем поет (Дэнни, впрочем, зря изображает королеву драмы – он еще не слышал Мерритта утром в душе), а Джек, хоть едва ли может считать себя экспертом по танго, чертовски хорошо импровизирует.

К гитарным переливам и аккордам чуть позже добавляется мужской голос, но динамики мобильного искажают звук так, что слов разобрать невозможно. Ритмичный плеск волн отсчитывает такты, весьма удачно совпадая с мелодией, и в какой-то момент Уайлдер вдруг забывает, где находится: с ним такое уже бывало, на самом деле, иногда он чересчур увлекается.

Крепкие уверенные руки МакКинни вновь ложатся на пояс, заставляют отступать в сторону, касаются спины и прижимают их друг к другу так, что дыхание перехватывает, придерживают за бедро, и Джек покорно выгибается, едва-едва не касаясь затылком песка. 

Что там говорил Шоу про «вертикальное выражение горизонтального желания»? Нет-нет, никаких намеков.

Какое бы поверхностное представление Джек не имел о танго, он знает, что должен доверять. И, как удачно, что эту ступеньку в отношениях они уже преодолели: Мерритту он доверяет всецело. Приятным открытием оказывается для Уайлдера ответное доверие. «Ведомый» партнер должен быть гибким и пластичным, без колебаний двигаться туда, куда его направляют, и, как жидкая глина, принимать любую форму – и Мерритт верит, что Джек будет именно таким. Они не сражаются друг с другом, а действуют сообща.

Откуда-то издалека доносится голос (кажется, Дилана): «Ребята, вы что, репетировали это?»

Если не считать репетицией полтора года совместного проживания, ответ отрицательный.

Они завершают танец серией поддержек, инстинктивно чувствуя, что музыка тоже приближается к концу. Мерритт останавливает их обоих лицом друг к другу, и на несколько секунд прижимается лбом ко лбу Джека – а вот это уже похоже на намек, так что Уайлдер опускает ресницы и улыбка его становится чуть лукавой. Со стороны остальных «Всадников» доносятся аплодисменты – даже Дэнни выдает пару хлопков, но особенно усердствует Лула.

\- У меня только что созрел гениальный план, - с энтузиазмом заявляет она, пока «Всадники» собираются кольцом вокруг костра (ветер с залива дует прохладный). – На случай встречи с полицией. Я, такая, включаю музыку и…

\- … и МакКинни с Уайлдером начинают танцевать. Мы поняли, - почти без сарказма перебивает Атлас. – И что?

\- Ничего ты не понял, малыш Баффи! – Лула весело отмахивается от него и протягивает руки к огню. – Я тебе как женщина говорю – а главная из тех, кто за нами гоняется, тоже женщина, правда, Дилан?.. В общем, это сработает!

Никто больше ей не возражает.


	10. "Практическое пособие по воспитанию преемников", Дилан/Дэниел

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте Дэнни лезет вот в такую штуку: http://hotology.ru/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/fok3.jpg
> 
> Фокус "Освобождение из китайской камеры пыток" впервые в 1912 году был исполнен Гарри Гудини, а после многократно и с различными вариациями повторен другими иллюзионистами.

Затылок все еще немного саднило, а при попытке подняться в виски выстреливала боль, но в остальном Дэниел чувствовал себя вполне прилично. Выплюнуть собственный желудок ему больше не хотелось, равно как и цепляться за стены, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

\- О, нет-нет, так не пойдет! – он даже не успел толком сесть на своей кушетке, а тяжелые руки МакКинни уже легли на плечи, опуская обратно. – Спать, малыш Дэнни, спать. Или будешь делать это сам, или мне придется применить немного магии.

\- У тебя ничего не получится, - упрямо, хоть и немного нервно, огрызнулся Атлас, тем не менее, вытягиваясь на спине.

В восьми случаях из десяти у Мерритта с ним все получалось.

\- Извини, чувак, - Джек пожал плечами и даже вытащил руки из карманов, чтобы выразительно развести ими в воздухе. – Нам правда очень жаль, но Дилан и так будет в ярости, когда обо всем узнает. Поэтому без обид.

\- Он _уже_ знает, - педантично поправил МакКинни, который по жизни вообще был великим утешителем и стабильно поддерживал Дэнни в трудную минуту.

\- Ага, я понял, - Атлас энергично закивал, не отрывая головы от кушетки. – И поэтому вы оставляете меня здесь. И сбегаете.

Кушетка в холле обсерватории была для него заметно коротковата: ноги, даже согнутые в коленях, упирались в боковую спинку. Лула, наклонившись, заботливо поправила под его головой жесткую подушку и протянула свернутый клетчатый плед, от которого Дэнни, впрочем, отмахнулся.

\- Ну, мы ведь оказали тебе первую помощь, - ее подвижное лицо выражало крайнюю степень сочувствия, но взгляд искрился весельем. – И вторую. И даже отвезли тебя в больницу.

\- И кто бы мог подумать!.. – Мерритт изящным жестом фокусника в очередной раз извлек из пакета МРТ-пленку.

\- … да, да, кто бы мог подумать, что у меня действительно есть мозги, - Атлас сухо улыбнулся. – Очень смешно.

Врачи – двое серьезных молодых мужчин, неуловимо напоминавших Аллена - после внимательного осмотра и детального изучения пленки, были в отношении его мозгов настроены оптимистично: диагностировали сотрясение, назначили постельный режим и отправили восвояси. И худшим из всего произошедшего, пожалуй, было то, что обратиться к медикам, как все нормальные люди, «Всадники», по понятным причинам, не могли. Пришлось сперва позвонить Дилану, объяснить ситуацию, выслушать авторитетное мнение (очень и очень нецензурное) и только потом, по его указке, поехать в небольшую частную клинику на окраине Бексли.

Теперь Дэнни примерно представлял себе, что будет дальше: Родс вернется из Сити, куда отбыл утром по каким-то своим, безусловно, важным делам, и устроит ему громкую выволочку.

\- Знаешь, учитывая при каких обстоятельствах ты ударился головой, я тоже начал в этом сомневаться, - стоило только о нем вспомнить, Дилан собственной персоной возник в дверном проеме, буквально испепеляя Атласа взглядом.

Дэнни, кажется, серьезно ошибся на его счет: лидер «Всадников» не собирался его отчитывать, решив вместо этого попросту прибить.

\- Привет, старина, мы так рады тебя видеть, но, к сожалению, уже уходим, - речитативом пропел Мерритт, чуть приподнимая шляпу, и плавно двинулся в сторону выхода.

Дилан посторонился, пропуская его, забрал из рук МРТ-пленку, сдержанно кивнул Джеку и Луле (Уайлдер на прощание потряс в воздухе сжатыми кулаками, обозначая моральную поддержку) и широким шагом приблизился к кушетке.

\- Постой, не начинай. Я и так знаю все, что ты скажешь, - в отсутствии контроля Мерритта Атлас немедленно сел (в ушах слабо зашумело, но он мужественно с этим справился) и поднял руки вверх, капитулируя.

\- Оу, правда?

\- Да. Это было глупо.

\- Это было очень глупо, Дэнни! – разговор немедленно перешел на повышенные тона, Дилан навис над ним, пылая праведным гневом. – Какого черта ты вообще полез в эту камеру пыток?! Если бы я только знал, что ты так бездумно…

Атлас почувствовал, что тоже начинает злиться. Изначально он планировал честно и молча выслушать все, что скажет Дилан, подождать, пока буря утихнет, и в конце спокойно признать свою вину. Потому что попытка без подготовки повторить трюк Гудини с китайской камерой пыток, известный среди иллюзионистов, как смертельно опасный, соответствовала примерно дошкольному уровню интеллекта, и Атлас ей действительно не гордился. Дилан же беспокоился и переживал, это было очевидно, и сердце билось чаще от мысли, что он, Дэниел, настолько для него важен.

\- И что бы ты тогда сделал? Ну?! – резко произнес Дэнни, поднимаясь на ноги. – Запретил бы здесь появляться, выгнал бы меня из «Всадников»? Или вообще не предлагал бы вступить? А может, - на лице бывшего полицейского заиграли желваки, но Атласа уже несло, остановиться он не мог, - нацепил бы на меня ошейник, посадил на цепь? Чтобы я лаял, когда ты прикажешь, а?

Их лица разделяло теперь всего несколько сантиметров, и когда ярость в глазах Родса вдруг сменилась покоем и легкой насмешкой, у Дэнни моментально пересохло во рту.

\- Кстати об этом…

Как-то среагировать он попросту не успел: рукопашные схватки никогда не были сильной стороной Атласа. Дилан, судя по всему, использовал шикарную боковую подсечку: мир в глазах Дэнни перевернулся, сильные руки аккуратно удержали его от падения и мягко, как ребенка, опустили обратно на кушетку.

А секундой позже на запястье с металлическим лязгом сомкнулись наручники.

\- Ты серьезно? – Атлас несколько раз дернул рукой, надежно прикованной теперь к ножке кушетки.

\- Ага, - весело отозвался Дилан, взъерошивая густые волосы – нервного напряжения в нем как не бывало. – И имей в виду: у меня по этой части богатый опыт. Почти пятнадцать лет в Федеральном Бюро Расследований. Снимешь их, я тебя привяжу.

Дэнни скептически хмыкнул, в последний раз дернул кистью и устало откинулся на подушку.

\- Тоже мне проблема.

\- А снимешь веревки – сам залезу сверху. Так что лучше лежи спокойно, это в твоих интересах.

Дилан подвинул ближе к кушетке одно из черно-белых низких кресел, которых в комнате было больше полудюжины, сел, наклонившись вперед, и кончики его пальцев теперь почти касались груди Атласа, ходящих ходуном ребер.

\- Ты все только обещаешь, - попытался отшутиться Дэнни, и он определенно не планировал вкладывать в эту фразу столько затаенной тоски.

Все, что у них было, было нестерпимо хорошо и слишком мало. Из возраста, когда поцелуи и ласки через одежду считаются пределом допустимого в отношениях, Атлас давно вышел. В конце концов, Дилан когда-то сам выбрал для него шестую карту Старших Арканов Таро, «Любовников», и прекрасно знал о той веренице женщин без имен и лиц, которые побывали с Дэниелом в одной постели.

Родс не ответил, только улыбнулся с привычной мягкостью.

\- Кхм, ну, чтобы совсем закрыть тему: мне жаль, что так вышло. Что тебе пришлось бросить все дела и… вот об этом.

\- «Бросить все дела», хм? – Дилан покачал головой, словно не веря в услышанное. – А я смотрю, ты так ничего и не понял.

Дэнни протестующе вскинул вверх неприкованную руку.

\- Нет, погоди. Я знаю, ты за нас всех постоянно волнуешься, просто… - отвернувшись к спинке, он дернул плечом, говорить было почему-то трудно. – Это же классика. Гудини делал этот номер. Мы бродили по нулевому этажу, нашли эту китайскую камеру пыток – и дальше все как-то само получилось, - собственный язык казался сухим и шершавым, как наждачная бумага, Дэнни с усилием сглотнут тягучую слюну и добавил совсем тихо: - Хенли делала этот номер.

\- Не совсем этот.

\- Конечно. У нее в стеклянном кубе была вода, - признал Атлас, и его губы почти невольно растянулись в улыбке. – Мне просто хотелось попробовать. Не ожидал, что крепление развалится, я к нему даже не прикоснулся.

\- А знаешь, что еще? – тень былого напряжения в голосе Дилана напоминала отдаленные раскаты грома. – Ты мог свернуть себе шею.

Дэнни промолчал, только несколько раз дернул цепь от наручников – просто на пробу, не пытаясь освободиться. Мысль довести Родса до исполнения последней угрозы казалась довольно соблазнительной, но…

\- Эй, что ты делаешь?

Изогнув шею, Атлас со все возрастающим изумлением наблюдал, как Дилан, натягивая ткань, высвобождает его рубашку из брюк.

\- Я почти слышу, о чем ты думаешь, - как ни в чем не бывало, пояснил пятый «Всадник» и продолжил свое занятие. – И очень тебе советую сейчас вести себя тихо. Во дворе я видел машину Аллена, так что мы тут не одни.

Ровный ряд пуговиц на груди и животе разошелся как по мановению волшебной палочки. Несколько мгновений Атлас лихорадочно заглатывал ртом воздух, как-то особенно остро переживая полную потерю контроля над ситуацией, но потом Дилан, опустившись на колени перед кушеткой, прижался губами к его солнечному сплетению, и мысли – о контроле и обо всем остальном – разом покинули его многострадальную голову. 

Не закричал Дэнни только чудом: вовремя прижал свободную ладонь к губам. Дилан чертил языком узоры на его выступающих под кожей ребрах, чуть шершавыми подушечками пальцев потер обнажившийся сосок – и голова у Атласа закружилась так, как не кружилась после падения в стеклянный куб.

\- Дилан, Господи… - он зажмурился, выгибая шею: такие простые, почти целомудренные (в сравнении со многими другими, что Дэнни помнил) прикосновения не должны были так заводить. – Ты что, меня дрессируешь?

В одной интонации Атлас умудрился смешать возмущение, удовольствие, желание, на грани одержимости, и безгранично искреннюю просьбу на этот раз не останавливаться – в самом деле, он не хотел умереть от спермотоксикоза в расцвете славы, не разменяв четвертый десяток. 

Родс немедленно прервал свое занятие, и Дэнни, чуть расслабившись, поймал его взгляд, снова светившийся добродушной насмешкой.

\- Воспитываю.

И, подтянувшись на руках, действительно почти лег на Атласа, втягивая его в умопомрачительно долгий поцелуй.


	11. "Практическое пособие по тимбилдингу для иллюзионистов", Дилан/Дэниел, Мерритт/Джек, Аллен/Лула (намеком)

Никто не знал, что именно Мерритт сказал Атласу в понедельник на репетиции – на коллективном дружеском допросе он проявил стойкость резидента разведки – но Дэнни, бросив с порога: «Да пошел ты!» - тут же вылетел из обсерватории, как пробка из бутылки шампанского. И исчез на четыре дня.

Его мобильный должно было буквально разорвать от непринятых звонков и смс-сообщений.

К пятнице Дилан, личный вклад которого в общее число звонков составлял процентов семьдесят, принял решение поставить на уши всех известных ему британских членов «Ока». В тот же день Атлас благополучно нашелся в собственной квартире, в Ислингтоне – помятый, с кругами под глазами, отросшей щетиной и ссаженными обо что-то твердое костяшками пальцев.

Отвечать, какие черти и где его носили все это время, Дэнни, понятное дело, отказался. 

\- Атлас, какого хрена? 

Дилан не очень-то с ним церемонился, но никому из «Всадников», четыре дня наблюдавших его отчаянные метания по городу с телефоном в руках, не приходило в голову осуждать.

Дэнни был молчалив и загадочен, как Джоконда – только не улыбался и смотрел куда угодно, лишь бы не на друзей. По стойкости он, пожалуй, составлял Мерритту достойную конкуренцию и, к слову, отказался пускать МакКинни в свою квартиру. Тот отреагировал с подозрительным смирением, молча кивнул и удалился. Лула, выглянув из окна, опознала его высокую темную фигуру в длинном пальто на подъездной дорожке во дворе.

\- Чувак, да что случилось? – сжав покрепче сутулые плечи друга, Уайлдер легонько встряхнул его, словно пытаясь привести в чувство.

Они с Диланом, пожалуй, могли бы составить классический дуэт «хороший полицейский/плохой полицейский». В отличие от Родса, Джек ответов не требовал, а очень мягко и деликатно уговаривал довериться, как заботливый старший брат (хотя, с точки зрения паспортного возраста, он был моложе Атласа почти на два года).

\- Ничего, - Дэнни в очередной раз отвел взгляд и сглотнул, дернув острым кадыком. – Я был бы признателен, если бы ты прекратил, - он едва заметно повел плечами, и Уайлдер немедленно разжал пальцы. – Меня что-то тошнит. Да, спасибо.

Полчаса спустя стало окончательно ясно, что секрет своего «фокуса с исчезновением» Атлас раскрывать не собирается. 

Подготовка к новому шоу, грозившему владельцу известного в Вегасе казино крушением всех надежд и планов, проходила ни шатко ни валко. Трудно добиться от команды слаженной работы, если два ключевых игрока этой самой команды старательно игнорируют друг друга.

\- Слушай, мы все знаем, Мерритт иногда перегибает палку.

Лула, конечно, не могла тоже не попробовать свои силы в роли миротворца, и в один прекрасный день просто затащила вяло сопротивлявшегося Дэнни в одну из подсобных комнат на нулевом этаже обсерватории.

\- Взять хотя бы тот раз, когда он сказал, что моего сына будут звать «сэр Финнеас Мэддок Скотт-Фрэнк, эсквайр», - каждую часть предполагаемого имени она произносила после короткого вдоха. – Нет, ты представляешь?!

Атлас кивнул, подтверждая, что да, он представляет, но отсутствующий взгляд выдавал его с головой.

\- Он же всегда такой. Я думала, это у вас вроде дружеского соперничества. Ну, ты понимаешь. Из серии «только для мальчиков».

Дэнни снова машинально кивнул, подтверждая, что да, он понимает.

\- Ты же всегда спокойно реагировал…

\- А теперь нет, - коротко и сухо обрубил Атлас и, отвернувшись, вышел из комнаты.

В домашней обстановке Джек, меняя вектор на сто восемьдесят градусов, сразу переходил к роли «плохого полицейского». Ругался, давил на совесть и запугивал справедливым возмездием от лица Дилана, если Дэнни вдруг _почему-то_ придет в голову покинуть «Всадников».

\- Слушай, мы все знаем, что иногда Атлас бывает редкостным засранцем, - заканчивая жарить двойной омлет с беконом, заметил Уайлдер утром накануне очередной общей репетиции. – И, поверь, уж _я_ знаю об этом лучше многих: безумно фанател от него еще года три назад.

\- Это аргумент, - согласился Мерритт, задумчиво разглядывая его фигуру в переднике поверх белой рубашки и слаксов.

\- Ничто так не обламывает, как личное знакомство со своим кумиром. 

Растянувшаяся подготовка к выступлению в Вегасе здорово выводила Джека из равновесия. Проект ему нравился – отличался изяществом и продуманностью деталей, обещал «Всадникам» еще большую популярность и всенародную любовь.

Не то, чтобы популярность была для Уайлдера приоритетнее прочего, но он хотел, чтобы дело всей его жизни ценили и уважали окружающие.

Разложив завтрак по тарелкам, он устроился на стуле напротив МакКинни и, поставив локти на столешницу, чуть наклонился вперед.

\- Но мы все теперь, вроде как, семья. Ты сам это сказал. Так что, может, будешь умнее, чем Атлас, и извинишься перед ним?..

Буря разразилась спустя еще полторы недели, когда у Дилана весьма предсказуемо лопнуло терпение. Лица, не вовлеченные в конфликт – то есть, Джек, Лула и Аллен, которого пригласили в качестве независимого эксперта – подозревали, что истинная причина была даже не в срыве очередной тренировочной кражи сейфа, а в том, что Дэнни почему-то вел себя, как отмороженный придурок, не только по отношению к Мерритту, но и по отношению к нему.

В ответ на просьбу временно изобразить итальянского мецената, которого МакКинни должен был по плану перевести в их «группу поддержки», Атлас тихо, но твердо, ответил:

\- Нет. Я не буду этого делать.

Дилан преувеличенно аккуратно свернул в рулон двумерный чертеж технических помещений казино и только после этого очень спокойно произнес:

\- Почему?

Дэнни огляделся по сторонам, словно оценивал готовность аудитории (аудитория замерла в тревожном ожидании), облизнул губы и отрицательно замотал головой.

\- Не-а. Не буду. Можешь хоть сейчас…

\- Могу, - согласился Родс.

Стремительно и неотвратимо, как смертный час, он сократил расстояние в три метра между ними и, схватив Атласа за шкирку, как нашкодившего котенка, почти пинками вытолкнул его в соседнюю комнату.

В просторном полуподвальном зале Гринвичской обсерватории повисла звенящая тишина.

\- Дилан, я не…

Захлопнув за собой дверь в квадратный каменный мешок, который «Всадники» использовали в качестве одного из чуланов для реквизита, Дилан больше времени зря не терял. Сгреб в охапку, прижал к бетонной неокрашенной стене – и вышло почти совсем как в Макао. Разве что перед Уолтером они, конечно, тогда не целовались.

На поцелуй Дэнни все же ответил; пытался что-то промычать, вцепившись со всей силы в пиджак Родса, но тот его совершенно не слушал.

\- А теперь внятно и по существу, - ровным голосом произнес он, отстранившись лишь тогда, когда Атлас совсем перестал брыкаться.

Дэнни почему-то смотрел так, словно Дилан в чем-то был перед ним виноват, и, в то же время, словно ему, Дэниелу Атласу, от этого было фигово до безумия.

\- Значит, хочешь «по существу»? Ладно. Только объясни сперва: зачем это все?

\- Ты сейчас о чем? – Дилан отошел еще на шаг и, склонив голову на бок, попытался оценить проблему в полном объеме.

\- Об Алме Дрэй, - совершенно серьезно, как прокурор в своей судебной речи, заявила ему «проблема». – Слушай, тебе ничего не кажется странным?.. Высокая голубоглазая блондинка модельной внешности, с грудью, ногами от ушей, милым французским акцентом, - Дэнни обрисовал в воздухе руками что-то круглое, размером с шар для боулинга. – И я. «Мисс французский Интерпол» - тут я все понимаю, правда. И я – тут ничего не ясно.

Дилан смотрел эту поставленную специально для него пантомиму (Атлас обрисовывал в воздухе уже два «шара для боулинга» - поочередно, сперва один, потом другой), и к нему очень медленно приходило понимание.

Тем временем, в «казино» через стенку Мерритт, Лула и Аллен созерцали Джека Уайлдера в гневе, картину столь редкую и пугающую, что не по себе становилось даже всегда хладнокровному Скотт-Фрэнку.

\- Так, похоже, мне все-таки придется взять ситуацию в свои руки, - одну из упомянутых рук Джек с размаху опустил на плечо МакКинни, словно пытаясь придавить его к полу. – Смотри мне прямо в глаза и немедленно отвечай, что такого ты тогда сказал Атласу. Иначе, клянусь Богом, - он сделал небольшую паузу, чтобы Мерритт с его замечательным воображением мог сперва самостоятельно додумать конец фразы, - с этого дня ты будешь сам разгребать свой гадюшник, потому что я палец о палец…

\- Эй, я всего лишь невинно отметил, что по сравнению с одним, известным ему, агентом Интерпола, наш малыш Дэнни как-то бледновато выглядит, - МакКинни в почти непритворном ужасе округлил глаза и выставил перед собой раскрытые ладони. – Он тогда сказал, что понимает моего дурацкого братца, как никто, и тоже сбежал бы на его месте.

 

\- Если это так важно, ноги у тебя значительно длиннее, - заметил Дилан, порядком утомившись от бурной жестикуляции собеседника. – Только вот, понимаешь ли, я люблю тебя совершенно не за это.


	12. "Нравы, привычки и характеры", Мерритт/Джек, Дилан/Дэниел (намек)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте имеется "пасхалка" из игры "Mass Effect - 2". Знакомые с матчастью найдут ее сразу.

Возвращаясь вечером из магазина, Джек расчитывал обнаружить дома МакКинни, жующего китайскую лапшу перед телевизором – собственно, такой обстановка была до его ухода – а никак не МакКинни, Атласа, Дилана, Лулу и два ящика пива.

\- Есть еще виски, - сообщила Лула, подняв на уровень лица Уайлдера темно-коричневую бутылку «Джек Дэниэлс». – Тебе налить?

Мерритт, как ни в чем не бывало, забрал у него пакет с едой и тут же полез внутрь. Обнаружив искомую банку с маринованными корнишонами, расплылся в довольной улыбке и понес трофей в сторону кухни.

Не то чтобы Джека все происходящее очень удивляло.

\- Мы что-то празднуем? – вполне нейтрально поинтересовался он, загнав МакКинни в узкое пространство между стеной, раковиной и холодильником.

Поставив корнишоны на кухонную тумбу, Мерритт увлеченно нарезал бутерброды.

\- Да ничего особенного, - куриные колбаски разрубались им поперек, на четыре равные части, выкладывались на заранее поджаренные тосты и накрывались сверху толстым ломтем сыра. – А Атласа я вообще не приглашал, если хочешь знать.

Отношения между Мерриттом и Дэнни уже пару недель, как вернулись в норму: МакКинни снова упражнялся в остроумии, Атлас, почти не огрызаясь, терпел – он, может, и рад бы был язвить в ответ, но силы были слишком не равны, игра получалась в одни ворота. Так что последний комментарий Мерритта являлся, скорее, данью его любимому хобби, а не подлинным выражением неприязни.

\- Ладно, я тебя понял, - если Джек и был в чем-то действительно успешен, так это в том, чтобы делать хорошую мину при любом раскладе. – Еще сюрпризы будут?

Мягко оттеснив МакКинни бедром, он достал из нижнего ящика тумбы квадратные бокалы.

Было время, когда Джек искренне недоумевал, почему Дилан, оставляя им карты Таро, выбрал для Мерритта Девятый Старший Аркан, «Отшельника». МакКинни всегда вел себя с девушками галантно и обходительно – не как если бы хотел чего-то от них добиться, а просто, на уровне основных правил приличия - относился к ним с неизменным уважением и… да, при всем этом почему-то был одинок. Покопавшись, с целью общего развития, в интернете, Джек обнаружил, что «Отшельник» символизировал не столько одиночество, сколько благоразумие и духовный рост.

А поселившись с Мерриттом в одной квартире, Уайлдер понял и все остальное.

В быту МакКинни был не то, чтобы совсем катастрофой, но довольно серьезной бедой. В любую квартиру – даже если по скудности интерьера она соответствовала тюремной камере – Мерритт за считаные дни приносил частичку неповторимости и своеобразия. То есть, очень быстро разводил полный бардак. И поскольку выживать в естественной среде обитания МакКинни мог только МакКинни, Джеку пришлось с самого переезда взять на себя обязанность по уборке. 

К ней очень быстро, менее, чем за неделю, добавилась также обязанность по готовке. Потому что с кухней у Мерритта были те же отношения, что и с картами: порой у него все получалось, но редко и случайно. Обедать Уайлдер планировал не редко и случайно, а стабильно и регулярно, так что в один прекрасный день он обнаружил себя в переднике и с пылесосом в руках, и это его немного смутило.

Не настолько, впрочем, чтобы все бросить и сбежать.

\- Хэй, ребята, вам не нужна помощь? – в дверном проеме возникла Лула – как единственная женщина в их компании, она, очевидно, все же чувствовала потребность обозначить свое присутствие на кухне. – Я могу помочь. Только лучше с чем-нибудь несложным. Например, наколоть лед. Вам случайно не нужно наколоть лед? – не получив ответа и не обнаружив на видимых поверхностях никакого льда, она немного расслабилась и присела на один из высоких стульев. – Кстати, не то, чтобы я возражала – совсем нет, правда – но вы не могли бы в следующий раз приглашать на вечеринку чуть раньше, чем за полчаса до нее?

\- Полчаса, вот как? – Джек улыбнулся: примерно столько времени у него ушло на весь поход до супермаркета и обратно. – В таком случае, считай, что тебе повезло.

\- На самом деле, он хочет сказать, что сюрпризы – это замечательно. Правда, красавчик?

Уайлдер хмыкнул, покачал головой, но спорить не стал.

Чуть позже он немного утешился тем, что о причине праздника, помимо Мерритта, не знал вообще никто. И, будучи по жизни человеком непритязательным, спокойно устроился на диване с пивом.

Примерно в четверть десятого Атлас предложил сыграть в покер.

\- Серьезно? А тебе, малыш, уже разве можно? – мягко поддел его МакКинни.

Дэнни в ответ как-то каверзно ухмыльнулся и перебросил колоду из одной руки в другую.

\- А ты проверь.

\- Что ж, это должно быть забавно, - заметил Дилан, пожав плечами. – И каковы ставки?

\- Помилуй, старина, мы же все тут джентельмены, - Мерритт заговорщицки подмигнул Луле и улыбнулся не менее каверзно, чем Атлас. – Кроме леди, конечно… Предлагаю играть на раздевание. Что скажешь, Дэнни, детка? Ты в деле?

\- Я точно пас, - энергичным кивком подтвердив собственные слова, Лула поднялась с места и потрясла пустым бокалом. – Мне надо еще много выпить, чтобы на такое согласиться. С тобой даже блефовать не получится, а против Джека - вообще без шансов.

\- Что тут скажешь? Не хочу хвастать, но… - Уайлдер опустил ресницы с напускной застенчивостью.

Вторая колода, неизменно лежавшая на журнальном столике, сама скользнула в руки. Сыграть с Дэнни, ловкость которого Джека некогда восхищала, он был совсем не против. От Мерритта с его «телепатией» стоило ждать подвоха – в покер вдвоем они никогда не играли.

\- Ну а я, пожалуй, в деле, - проявил неожиданный энтузиазм Дилан, аккуратно переставляя на пол бокалы и пустые бутылки. – Правда, давно не брал в руки карт с этой целью – последний раз, кажется, еще в колледже – но тут и проигрывать не обидно.

На хитрый прищур глаз Мерритта Джек тогда сразу обратил внимание, но смысл понял лишь некоторое время спустя: их многоуважаемый лидер при молчаливом попустительстве МакКинни блефовать начал задолго до первого префлопа.

Вместо фишек в ход пошли орешки, пакетик которых таинственным образом оказался у Лулы с собой, и Дэнни сделал первую раздачу. Он же, пятью минутами позднее, расстался с левым ботинком.

Джек не смог бы сказать, в какой момент это произошло, но он вдруг, наконец, вспомнил. На календаре снова был март, и примерно год назад он вдруг решил для себя, что быть одиноким «мертвецом» гораздо хуже, чем «мертвецом» рядом с кем-то. Ему, конечно, в голову не могло прийти отмечать числа, и Мерритт едва ли отмечал их тоже, но…

На несколько секунд совершенно забыв о картах, он перевел взгляд на МакКинни. Адресное угадывание и чтение чужой мимики давались Уайлдеру хуже, чем гипноз, но спокойная, чуть лукавая улыбка Мерритта без слов объяснила все, что он хотел знать. В груди что-то екнуло и стало трудно дышать. Ощущение быстро прошло, но теперь Джек отчего-то чувствовал себя неловко.

Следующий раунд Уайлдер, занятый своими мыслями, проиграл, но для него счет пока шел на носки, так что не стоило огорчаться.

\- Атлас, тебе не холодно? – заботливо поинтересовался Мерритт, когда на Дэнни из всей одежды остались только брюки и белье. – Может, растереть тебе спинку? Говорят, очень помогает, если растирать чем-то на спирту.

Со стороны «зрителей» донеслось протестующее мычание: Лула была категорически против перевода хорошего виски на такое сомнительное предприятие.

Карта Атласу (отчасти, стараниями Джека) не шла. Любая попытка блефа была заранее обречена на провал – нет, Мерритт не заявлял во всеуслышание, что именно удалось Дэнни собрать в этот раунд, но начинал так многозначительно ему подмигивать, что остальные сразу все понимали. Но окончательно весь игровой настрой Атласу, очевидно, сбил Дилан, который вместо ботинок (как сделали остальные) почему-то сразу предпочел расстаться с рубашкой.

Будь Джек не в курсе, не нашел бы в этом ничего предосудительного, а так – это был исключительно нечестный прием.

Сидеть в компании близких друзей, в месте, которое, пусть на время, было его домом – с неликвидированным до конца беспорядком и потому особенно уютным – все это было для Уайлдера в новинку. Ощущение ему нравилось.

Когда Дэнни успешно проиграл свои брюки, была уничтожена половина второго ящика пива и время перевалило за полночь, они с Мерритом остались в квартире одни.

\- Знаешь, я мог бы, конечно, купить тебе цветов, но потом решил, что будет лучше этого не делать, - сказал МакКинни, принося из зала очередную порцию грязной посуды.

Джек улыбнулся. За свои почти тридцать он слышал много разных замечаний насчет внешности – он, в общем, не был женственным, но изящные черты лица и хорошее сложение относили его к определенному типажу. В юности «чрезмерная» привлекательность доставляла Уайлдеру немало проблем, позднее, одно время, он ее активно использовал: пока как-то раз, покидая квартиру скучающей домохозяйки с ее кошельком в кармане, не подумал вдруг, что жизнь его по какой-то причине пошла совсем не в том направлении.

Мерритт всегда шутил очень деликатно.

\- Было здорово, - просто ответил Джек, забирая у него тарелки.

Он умел ценить то, что имеет, и был благодарен сейчас – «Всадникам», МакКинни, даже самой судьбе.

А недостатки, в конце концов - да кто их вообще лишен?..


	13. "Высшая форма контроля", Дилан/Дэниел

Дело в Вегасе, в целом, проходит гладко. Если не считать прыжок Дэниела в реку Колорадо – ему правда не хотелось бы превращать это в традицию – и последовавший за ним путь едва ли не в полмили до точки сбора. 

За это время Атлас сполна успевает оценить, насколько прохладным выдался апрель.

Вероятность, что гориллоподобные друзья ограбленного магната будут его преследовать и загонят, в конце концов, на набережную, рассматривалась при планировании. К сожалению, даже эта мысль не слишком согревает, если на улице около пятидесяти по Фаренгейту. Какая досада.

Очевидно, зубы Атласа стучат от холода очень возбуждающе, потому что, когда он, наконец, добирается до безлюдной аллеи парка, куда остальные «Всадники» прибыли давным-давно, Дилан сразу обнимает его, пытаясь одновременно завернуть в собственный жакет. От тела Родса исходит такой восхитительный жар, что Дэнни почти готов отрубиться прямо здесь, просто повиснув на нем – и плевать, что там скажет МакКинни, который все это, разумеется, видит.

\- Ты цел? С тобой все в порядке? – дожидаясь ответа, Дилан зачем-то гладит его по спине, кажется, считает позвонки, и Атласу становится совсем хорошо, он чувствует себя гребанной Дороти, добравшейся, наконец, до волшебника страны Оз.

\- Д-да, нормально, - быстро произносит Дэнни, пытаясь как-то справиться с дрожью.

В их прогрессивный век антибиотиков, даже если его настигнет пневмония – это поправимо. Но Атлас, откровенно говоря, предпочел бы без нее обойтись.

«Всадников» вывозят за город в закрытом фургоне с эмблемой фирмы, производящей кошачий корм (что может быть прозаичнее?). Дэнни опирается спиной на огромную коробку, вероятно, с этим самым кормом и изо всех сил пытается не заснуть. Лула откуда-то из-за другой коробки с энтузиазмом вещает, какое чудесное лицо было у Мистера Тройной Подбородок, когда из всех автоматов дождем посыпались жетоны - и ведь он до сих пор, наверное, не знает про свой сейф с долговыми расписками. Дилан по-прежнему обнимает Атласа за плечи, и его одежда пахнет уже знакомым чуть горьковатым одеколоном. Приятный контраст с химическим ароматом «лосося и тунца», которым фургон, кажется, пропитался насквозь.

Через пару дней у них будет возможность вернуться в Англию, а до тех пор – ничем не примечательный домик в Боулдер-сити, отдых, тишина и никаких контактов с соседями. Звучит, на самом деле, не так уж плохо. Где-то далеко и где-то совсем рядом люди просматривают запись нового шоу «Всадников», а, значит, для них снова пришла пора уйти за кулисы.

После адреналинового выброса Дэнни всегда накрывает усталость: гормоны бросили играть еще на первом километре, который он, петляя переулками, преодолел после своего вынужденного купания. 

\- Послушай, спящая красавица, шел бы ты в душ, - в голосе Мерритта звучит что-то вроде беспокойства, когда Атлас, споткнувшись о порог их временного пристанища, задевает его плечом.

И это лучший совет, который Дэнни слышит от него за долгое-долгое время.

Домик не назовешь роскошным. В ванной комнате с трудом могут развернуться двое, кафельная плитка потрескалась и кое-где отходит от стен, с крана умывальника в медленном ритме срываются капли, а непосредственно сама ванна, акриловая и тоже явно не новая, настолько мала, что Атлас смог бы поместиться в ней только прижав колени к подбородку.

Но все же из крана, несмотря на его опасения, течет горячая вода. Она прозрачная и _действительно_ горячая, и за это Дэнни готов смириться даже с армией тараканов, которые тут вполне могут проживать.

Без лишних церемоний он избавляется от пиджака и примерзшей к телу рубашки, стаскивает узкие черные брюки – не слишком чистая речная вода определенно не пошла им на пользу – заполняет до краев маленький таз с претензиями, который здесь заменяет нормальную душевую и, наконец, кое-как в нем устраивается. Давно уже собственные пять футов девять дюймов не казались ему настолько великой цифрой.

И, наверное, в какой-то момент в ванную заглядывает МакКинни и погружает его в гипнотический транс, потому что никогда еще Дэнни не случалось засыпать в настолько неудобном положении.

Открывая глаза и видя перед собой Дилана, который, наклонившись, осторожно трясет его за плечо, Атлас сперва не знает, как это воспринимать. Родс уже снился ему неоднократно, последний раз в начале этой недели, и в том сне они занимались сексом – или чем-то вроде, сон был довольно расплывчатым – в вагоне метро. 

От неожиданности Дэнни беспорядочно взмахивает руками и едва не уходит под воду с головой – он бывает довольно неуклюжим для иллюзиониста в повседневной жизни. Хватка на плече вмиг становится железной, и его резко тянут наверх, не давая захлебнуться.

\- Вот поэтому спать здесь – плохая идея, - наставительно говорит Дилан, пока Атлас трясет головой и отфыркивается, как большой енот. – Я уже спрашивал, но спрошу еще раз: с тобой все в порядке?

\- Более чем, - отрывисто произносит Дэнни, вскидывая голову: Родс по-прежнему нависает над ним в насквозь мокром сером свитере, и его волосы от пара вьются сильнее, чем обычно.

Дилан качает головой, наклоняется еще чуть ниже и целует его в кончик носа. И тут же выпрямляется, отходит к умывальнику (хотя, благословенны будьте, маленькие ванные комнаты – это совсем, совсем недалеко). Атлас на мгновение «зависает», как перегревшийся компьютер, и на него вдруг обрушивается полное осознание ситуации.

\- Кхм, спасибо. Мило с твоей стороны, - сдавленно благодарит он не то за странную ласку, не то за хорошую реакцию.

В его положении сжиматься в комок очень удобно, и Дэнни только надеется, что у него не краснеет лицо – можно было бы, конечно, списать все на горячую воду, но Родс не настолько наивен. 

Все становится еще хуже, когда Дилан, стоя к Атласу боком, стягивает через голову свитер. Под смуглой кожей обрисовываются мышцы, и на память почему-то приходит: перед Дэнни стоит человек, который может вполне успешно вести бой с многократно превосходящим по численности противником при помощи фотоаппарата, тряпки и водорослей.

Дэнни хочет попросить его выйти.

Дэнни хочет попросить его тоже залезть в ванну (это не выглядит возможным чисто физически, но он, в конце концов, фокусник) и сделать уже что-нибудь, что угодно.

\- Можешь уже выдохнуть, - не поворачиваясь, говорит Дилан, и только тут Атлас вдруг понимает, что действительно задерживал дыхание.

\- Да, пожалуй.

\- Терпение – не твоя сильная сторона, верно, Дэнни?

Каждый раз, когда Атласу начинает мерещиться, что он, наконец, разобрался в хитросплетении их взаимных чувств, жизнь тут же неизменно доказывает, что он никогда еще так не ошибался.

К нему Родс, конечно, не залезает – садится на пол рядом, опираясь плечом на низкий бортик ванны, и их лица оказываются так близко друг к другу, что Дэнни чувствует тепло его тела своей кожей. 

Теперь Атлас дышит очень часто, нервно моргает, не зная, к чему готовиться, облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы. 

\- Расслабься, Русалочка, - улыбаясь, говорит Дилан между короткими, очень мягкими поцелуями и добавляет уже серьезно: - Будет только так, как ты захочешь.

\- Здорово, - от всей души отвечает Дэнни.

Хочет он очень сильно (и если Родс чуть дальше перегнется через бортик, то сможет это увидеть) и совершенно открыт для предложений. Согласен даже на «Русалочку» - принца он себе уже спас, в конце концов – если Дилан вдруг окажется таким уж безумным фанатом ролевых игр.

Ни одна девушка в жизни Дэниела, даже Хенли, к которой он привязался сильнее прочих, не обладала такой почти мистической способностью сразу заводить его от нуля и до ста, как гоночный автомобиль.

\- Да, - просто соглашается Дилан.

И это его «так, как ты захочешь» - величайшая форма контроля, которая Атласу когда-либо была доступна.


	14. "Слепые пятна", Мерритт/Джек

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> МакКинни вспоминает, конечно, фильм "Первый мститель: Другая война". И нет, он совсем-совсем не про то, но Джек об этом не знает.

Лондон – это тот город, в котором легко затеряться, будь ты хоть «Всадник», хоть принц Уэльский (если без свиты, конечно). В Вестминстере тебе не выдержать конкуренции с дворцом и аббатством, в Сити, если ты не миллионер и не адвокат, то вообще никому не интересен, а в Ричмонде или Сент-Джеймсе люди будут больше смотреть на пейзажи. Мерритт однажды замечает, что англичане значительно чаще интересуются жизнью соседей, чем, скажем, американцы, но Джек пока не видит этому подтверждений.

На двух мужчин, проводящих вечер пятницы в небольшом псевдостаринном пабе в Сохо, внимания никто не обращает. Уайлдер уверен, что его тотчас же узнают, если взять в руки карты и залезть на трибуну повыше, но, откровенно говоря, это совершенно не входит в его планы. После паба они пешком идут к метро, никуда не торопясь, и это очень по-английски и совершенно не по-лондонски одновременно.

Немного удивляет, что игнорируют МакКинни с его привычкой всегда носить только черное и не снимать шляпу в помещении – ни дать ни взять, вражеский шпион из третьесортного боевика – но, может, это только Джеку кажется, что он выделяется в любой толпе?

Разговор ведется, как и положено между двумя мужчинами, о футболе. Мерритт увлекся сравнительно недавно, года два назад, от вынужденного безделья. Причем американский вариант ему не очень нравится (как непатриотично), а вот соккер почему-то приходится по вкусу.

В Англии МакКинни начинает болеть за «Тоттенхэм Хотспур», и в его черном-черном гардеробе даже появляется фанатский шарф сине-белой расцветки.

\- Помяни мое слово, они еще пожалеют, что не удержали Сандро и Доусона, - мрачно заявляет Мерритт, пока они неспешным шагом огибают площадь Голден, освещаемые пестрой вывеской корейского ресторана. – Большой ошибкой было вообще убрать Сандро из основного состава, но тут еще можно понять: последствия травмы и все такое. Просто не дали парню как следует себя проявить. Вспомнить хоть тот шикарный гол в ворота «Челси»…

Джек медленно и ритмично кивает, не особенно вникая в смысл: сам он мало интересуется английским футболом, но слушать низкий, чуть хрипловатый голос МакКинни ему нравится. Во всем теле ощущается приятная расслабленность, предстоящий остаток вечера видится как на ладони, и такая стабильность, предсказуемость собственной жизни Уайлдера совершенно не раздражает. У него относительно недавно появилась возможность загадывать дальше, чем на пару дней, и сейчас он думает, что это здорово.

И вдруг совсем рядом, откуда-то с Брюэр-стрит, раздается пронзительный вой полицейской сирены.

\- Без паники, красавчик, это не за нами, - Мерритт тут же прерывает очередную свою тираду о новом тренере «шпор», аргентинце, которого отчего-то не переносит, чтобы успокаивающе приобнять Джека за плечи. – Хэй, нам надо чаще выбираться куда-нибудь, или ты скоро начнешь дергаться от каждого шороха.

Уайлдер далек от этого, и сейчас он, на самом деле, не то чтобы паникует (в Лондоне полиции действительно есть за кем гоняться и помимо четверки безобидных фокусников): только «застывший» взгляд может выдать внутреннее напряжение, кто-нибудь менее внимательный, чем МакКинни и не заметил бы. Но Мерритт, разумеется, все замечает.

\- Да, можно, - Джек глубоко выдыхает и улыбается, заставляя мышцы спины расслабиться.

Отношения с полицией у него долгие и сложные, гораздо более долгие и сложные, чем у остальных «Всадников». Так что, с одной стороны, Уайлдеру гораздо привычнее скрываться от нее, а с другой - он будет реагировать на людей в форме до самой почтенной старости. Если доживет, конечно.

\- Знаешь… тут есть один прием, - визг сирены становится громче по мере приближения к ним копов, и Джек сдерживает себя, чтобы не пытаться спрятать лицо в воротник куртки – жест скорее рефлекторный, чем обдуманный. – От публичных выражений любви люди испытывают дискомфорт.

\- В самом деле? – машинально отзывается Уайлдер, вновь почти не вслушиваясь.

И Мерритт, чья тяжелая рука все еще обнимает его за плечи, вдруг делает шаг в сторону, увлекая Джека за собой, разворачивает их обоих так, чтобы самому оказаться спиной к проезжей части, и целует его. Джек не сопротивляется больше от неожиданности, хотя не начал бы в любом случае.

Это самое откровенное, что когда-либо было между ними на людях.

У МакКинни твердые и горячие губы, сильные (и очень красивые, на самом деле) руки, и с любым партнером он всегда очень осторожен, не давит, не пытается заставить и словно постоянно боится причинить боль. Уайлдер действительно подозревает, что дело не конкретно в нем, дело в самом Мерритте – если с ним только встречаться, не зная о профессии, никогда не догадаешься, что МакКинни способен безжалостно манипулировать хоть кем-то. Впрочем, Мерритт всегда играет только на низменных чувствах. Жадность, гнев, похоть и, особенно, чужая глупость – вот его поле деятельности.

Применительно к дружбе и любви, МакКинни очень честен.

Проблесковый маячок полицейской машины озаряет улицу мерцающим светом – а потом сирена затихает вдали, опасность, пусть, в большей степени, воображаемая, минует. И копам, если даже они изучают гуляющих через боковое стекло, должны быть видны только руки Уайлдера, вцепившиеся в черное пальто. Потому что Мерритт почти полностью закрывает его своей широкой спиной.

Иногда Джеку кажется, он видит в глубине зрачков МакКинни что-то великое и темное, как душа древнего бога. 

\- Это было… неожиданно, - честно признается Уайлдер, когда они, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжают свою вечернюю прогулку.

На двух целующихся мужчин – «Всадников» ли, принцев ли – лондонцы тоже совершенно не обращают внимание. На улицах вечернего Сохо чего только не происходит.

\- По-моему, неплохой метод. Как тебе? – с невинной задумчивостью интересуется в ответ Мерритт, хотя мог бы и не спрашивать.

\- Что-то из серии со «слепыми пятнами»?

\- Нет, это было в том фильме, который мы смотрели на прошлой неделе, - задолго до того, как увлечься футболом, МакКинни стал заядлым киноманом, так что они постоянно что-нибудь вместе смотрят. – Про чувака в обтягивающем костюме и чувака с железной рукой. На котором ты заснул.

Джек хмурит брови и недоверчиво хмыкает.

Он не может вспомнить, чтобы они с Мерриттом садились смотреть гей-порно.


	15. "The worst boyfriend ever", Дилан/Дэниел

Проблем со свиданиями у Дэниела не возникало со времен старшей школы. И тогда проблемой было банальное отсутствие этих самых свиданий – фокусы он только начинал осваивать, подростковые комплексы цвели в душе неистребимо, и привлекать противоположный (хоть какой-нибудь) пол тощему, как жердь, нескладному пареньку было решительно нечем.

Старые добрые деньки.

Теперь, в ретроспективе, все это казалось несерьезным и не стоящим беспокойства. 

Переминаясь с ноги на ногу возле парковки на Грэйт-Кросс-авеню, Атлас чувствовал, как у него потеют ладони и предательски дрожат колени. А ведь к этому моменту он уже справился с такими великими философскими вопросами, как «что надеть» и «куда пойти». Восьмиугольная черепичная крыша чайного домика, аккурат через дорогу от Гринвичской королевской обсерватории, виднелась из-за крон деревьев, как маяк в бушующем море молодой зелени. Майский вечер был свеж и томен, располагал в равной степени к прогулкам и тихим посиделкам, а самый главный и сложный философский вопрос «как пригласить» Дилан, будучи настоящим лидером, благополучно решил за него.

Дэнни просто не мог вспомнить, когда ему еще случалось так нервничать.

\- Привет. Давно ждешь? – на плечо легла знакомая широкая ладонь, и по позвоночнику тут же прошла волна горячего озноба.

Броуновская чехарда мыслей в голове сменилась прямо-таки звенящей тишиной. Атлас обернулся, откидывая назад капюшон тонкого джемпера, и его яркие, четко очерченные губы на мгновение сложились в короткое «о».

\- Да. В смысле, нет. Подожди, - Дэнни кашлянул в кулак, прочищая горло, и, наверное, весь его облик хотя бы отчасти отражал ту бурю эмоций, которые разрывали грудную клетку, потому что во взгляде Родса отчетливо мелькнуло беспокойство. – Дилан, могу я тебя кое о чем спросить?

Для человека, который ранним утром прилетел из другой страны, он выглядел просто неприлично хорошо. Светлая рубашка выгодно подчеркивала смуглую кожу, волосы были (относительно) призваны к порядку, и весь облик Дилана прямо излучал бодрость и энергию.

В ответ на последнюю реплику он часто заморгал от растерянности и неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Вот так сразу?

\- Почему ты раньше ничего не делал? – почти одновременно вырвалось у Дэнни.

На открытом выразительном лице Родса теперь обозначилось искреннее изумление. Дилан даже отступил на полшага, словно видение Атласа в перспективе могло помочь бывшему офицеру полиции понять тот хаос, что царил в его голове. Надо было вспомнить, что в прошлом это уже не срабатывало.

\- Что?

\- Нет, ладно. Забудь. Ты прав. Давай начнем с чего-то другого, - резким нервным движением Дэнни набросил капюшон обратно, потом, спохватившись, опустил снова.

Он двинулся через парковку в сторону чайного домика, и Дилану ничего не оставалось, кроме как молча последовать за ним.

Внутри павильона было светло и тихо, почти как в церкви, и едва различимое гулкое эхо только усиливало впечатление. Атласу уже доводилось бывать здесь, впервые - еще до второго шоу в Вегасе, и ему нравился просторный интерьер с пестрой, плохо подобранной плиткой на полу и стенах, малым количеством самой необходимой мебели и высоким потолком, который в середине зала переходил в восьмигранный купол. Посетителей в чайном домике всегда было немного и, в основном, они предпочитали занимать столики под открытым небом. У Дэнни было довольно своеобразное представление об уюте, и это место ему соответствовало.

\- Так что ты все-таки имел в виду, спрашивая, почему я «раньше ничего не делал»? – поинтересовался Дилан уже спокойным голосом, когда они оформили заказ и устроились за столиком возле одного из французских окон.

Косые лучи закатного солнца золотили верхушки дубов, и все в окружающем мире буквально пело от безмятежности.

Атлас подумал, что лучше бы он, как классический плохой бойфренд, на первом свидании начал говорить о работе.

\- Меня просто удивляет, - он замялся, пытаясь сделать расплывчатую фразу из мысленных рассуждений, предельно короткой и понятной, - что мы знаем друг друга уже почти два года, и ты никогда раньше не пытался… как бы это сказать?.. перевести наши отношения на другой уровень.

\- Ты тоже, - хмыкнул в ответ Дилан, рассеянно вертя в пальцах бумажный пакетик с сахаром. – И, кстати, для меня прошло больше, чем два года.

Дэнни не мог не оценить ту ловкость, с которой лидер «Всадников» уклонился от прямого ответа. Все, что было тайным, и уж, тем более, тайная жизнь Дилана, Атласа слишком интересовало. В этот раз он тоже, в конце концов, повелся: неопределенно качнул головой, призывая пояснить.

\- Я наблюдал за всеми вами в течение нескольких месяцев, - просто сообщил пятый «Всадник», как что-то само собой разумеющееся. - Уличные представления, малые сцены, пара коротких фокусов в автобусе – мне нужно было узнать, что именно вы можете. Не просто слухи и сплетни – увидеть своими глазами, - поколебавшись еще несколько мгновений, Родс все же разорвал один из пакетиков и высыпал в чашку. – Я был почти на всех представлениях, что ты устроил за это время. Стоял в толпе.

Атлас слушал, затаив дыхание. Возникший в сознании образ Дилана, серьезного и молчаливого, следящего за его руками цепким оценивающим взглядом, заставил Дэнни нервно передернуть плечами. 

От публичных выступлений он всегда пьянел не хуже, чем от дюжины коктейлей в баре, минутное вдохновение заставляло порой говорить и делать такое, что Атлас никогда бы не повторил вне сцены – и речь не о карточных трюках, мгновенном развязывании узлов или ловле пуль зубами. Почти каждое выступление заканчивалось для него сексом с новой девушкой (иногда он специально подводил к этому, иногда - нет), и это тоже было прямым следствием накрывающей в такие моменты эйфории. 

И Дилан наблюдал за ним несколько месяцев.

Теперь, во всяком случае, Дэнни действительно стало многое понятно. Он бы тоже десять раз подумал прежде чем к себе, такому, подкатить.

\- И что ты увидел? – произнес он, чувствуя как во рту все пересыхает – поспешно отхлебнул из своей чашки, обжегся и быстро прижал к губам салфетку. – Там, на этих представлениях.

Родс улыбнулся, наблюдая за его метаниями, но как-то совсем не насмешливо, даже не весело.

\- Острые углы.

Дилан смотрел куда-то мимо него, в окно, к которому сидел полубоком, машинально размешивал сахар в чае. Закатный пейзаж должен был бы умиротворить душу и более мятежную, чем у него, но, вероятно, такие эмоции, как спокойная радость, просто не были Родсу доступны.

\- А отношения с другими мужчинами у тебя когда-нибудь уже были?

Дилан определенно зря в этот момент решил, наконец, попробовать свой черный цейлонский. 

\- Уф. Извини, - прокашлявшись, выдал он, качая головой из стороны в сторону. - Это было слишком прямо.

\- В самом деле? Тогда ладно. Можешь не отвечать.

Тема-табу для первого свидания, вариант второй: «Бывшие». 

\- В колледже я немного экспериментировал, - после некоторых раздумий все же признался Родс. – Это не было чем-то серьезным, и я не думал, что когда-нибудь станет. 

\- Но теперь же стало?

Ореховые глаза напротив искрились теплом и весельем. Дилан выдержал академическую паузу, потратив ее на вторую попытку сделать глоток из своей чашки, и только потом произнес:

\- Да, теперь стало, - и просто потому, что в жизни Дэнни все просто не могло быть совсем хорошо и замечательно, добавил: - Знаешь, однажды – и, вполне вероятно, что очень скоро – наступит день, когда ты ничего этого не захочешь. Не от меня.

Ладно, возможно он был вполне достойным конкурентом в поиске худших тем для разговора на первом свидании.

Дэнни застыл на своем месте, пораженный этой абсурдной догадкой, как громом. Пусть раньше он и не был идеалом надежности в отношениях, но уже тот факт, что жизнь для него делилась на «раньше» и «теперь», лучше любых клятв говорил: Дэниел Атлас не просто влип по уши – ушел с головой, и сверху еще накрыло. Ему казалось, Дилан это тоже видел, он ведь вообще _все_ видел, потому и был так успешен в управлении людьми.

\- Подожди, - видя, что Дэнни собирается возразить, Родс мягко сжал его предплечье. – Я только хотел сказать, что не буду давить. На тебя – не буду. И, отвечая на самый первый твой вопрос: я не пытался… как ты там сказал?.. «перевести наши отношения на другой уровень», потому что тогда, два года назад, тебе не было это нужно.

Дэнни почему-то вспомнил ставшую для него переломной встречу на рынке в Макао, когда ждал уговоров и угроз, а Дилан вместо этого лишь глухо попрощался, развернулся и ушел – и хотя то, что заведомо мертво, болеть не может, где-то в душе, как старая рана, заныла совесть. 

В общем, Атласу не нравилось, когда он разворачивался и уходил.

В павильоне чайного домика кроме них посетителей не было, а в поцелуях Дэнни – слава великому прогрессу, хоть в чем-то – все же значительно продвинулся со времен старшей школы. Чужие пальцы скользнули по коротко остриженному затылку, прошлись вдоль хребта, привлекая его ближе, заставляя практически лечь животом на круглый белый столик, и вот уж в чем они точно были согласны друг с другом: это была лучшая часть их сегодняшнего крайне неловкого свидания.

\- Ну, да, - сам с собой вслух согласился Атлас, когда их губы, наконец, разомкнулись; у него в запасе еще оставался последний великий философский вопрос, который Дэнни никак не мог решить в одиночку. – Итак… К тебе или ко мне?


	16. "Практическое пособие по изобразительному искусству", Аллен/Лула, фоном - остальные

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если ты единственная девушка в команде, до тебя очень быстро доходит смысл фразы: "Первые сорок лет детства для мужчины - самые тяжелые".

Порой Луле приходит в голову, что «Всадники» похожи на супергероев, ведь де-факто занимаются тем же самым: искореняют несправедливость нетривиальными методами. На попытках придумать себе стильный и оригинальный суперкостюм ее фантазия обычно сдается: или получается слишком пестро, или где-то уже было.

Десятичасовой перелет из Вегаса в Лондон – отличный повод поупражнять воображение. Уютный салон небольшого частного самолета предоставляет своим пассажирам комфорт и тишину, но довольно скудный выбор развлечений. На двойном сиденье через проход от Лулы Джек и Атлас соревнуются в номинациях «Самый необычный способ тасовать карты», «Самое изящное перекатывание евроцентов между пальцами» и еще примерно дюжине подобных. Мерритт, занявший место напротив, с лицом беспристрастного судьи наблюдает и комментирует. 

Состязание это имеет в их команде статус, минимум, еженедельного, так что, по мнению Лулы, МакКинни мог бы уже давно сделать таблички с оценками. Или, по крайней мере, снять видео и анонимно выложить в сеть – немного фансервиса «Всадникам» бы не повредило.

Дилан, устроившийся от нее через столик с айпадом и наушниками, снова погружен в какие-то расчеты – хмурит брови и машинально кусает губы, он всегда так делает. Лула думает, их лидер мог бы ненадолго забросить все это, хотя бы сейчас, сразу после успешного шоу, но Родсу, конечно, виднее. 

Первым ее очередные эксперименты с альбомом и фломастерами замечает, конечно, Мерритт.

\- Ух ты! Я надеюсь, это не наша новая униформа, - Лула слегка увлекается, поэтому вздрагивает, услышав его голос из-за плеча. – Потому что я бы не хотел увидеть в этом Атласа. И не думаю, что зрители будут сильно счастливы увидеть в этом меня.

Услышав свою фамилию, Дэнни резко вскидывает голову, как сторожевая собака на посторонний шум во дворе.

Лула поспешно закрывает рисунок ладонями и посылает МакКинни самую невинную из своих улыбок.

С изобразительным искусством у нее непростые отношения. В том смысле, что Караваджо или Рубенс из Лулы едва ли получится, но рисует она не так уж скверно: одно время, еще живя с друзьями в Квинсе, даже продавала свои пейзажи маслом (халтура и мазня чистой воды, но выглядит симпатично) под Манхэттенским Мостом – с деньгами тогда было совсем плохо. 

Так что женщина в альбоме, застывшая в крайне героической, по мнению самой Лулы, позе «руки в боки» имеет с ней явное портретное сходство. Может, художник что-то и приукрасил в стратегически важных местах – на то он и художник, «авторское видение» и все такое.

\- Тебе никто не говорил, что подкрадываться к людям неприлично? Я бы даже сказала, это просто отвратительно, у каждого должно быть свое частное пространство. Один из моих кузенов как-то…

\- Что это там у тебя? – бесцеремонно вклинивается Атлас в поток ее пространных воспоминаний о семье и друзьях.

Если говорить быстро и много, можно отвлечь почти кого угодно – Лула хорошо это знает и беззастенчиво пользуется. К несчастью, остальным «Всадникам» ее коронный трюк тоже известен, а Дэнни вообще по жизни исключительно здорово пропускает чужие слова мимо ушей. И поскольку он, в отличие от Мерритта, манерами совершенно не обременен, просто выдергивает альбом из рук Лулы – очень ловко, надо сказать, случись это в толпе, она бы, может, и не заметила.

\- Эй!

\- Извини, - на мгновение отрываясь от последних плодов ее творчества, бросает Атлас совсем не покаянным голосом.

Еще несколько секунд спустя МакКинни, который в соучастии в краже, очевидно, не усматривает ничего плохого, переводит на нее ласковый и немного озабоченный взгляд.

\- И подумать не мог, что у тебя такой яркий комплекс неполноценности. И такие выразительные, эм-м, тайные страхи.

Лула мстительно представляет его в той самой малиновой мини-юбке, которую уже успела придумать.

Между Мерриттом и Атласом, тем временем, вклинивается Джек, которому тоже становится любопытно. Из всех «Всадников», надо сказать, он проявляет наибольшую деликатность - немного помявшись и пожевав губами, ограничивается комплиментом:

\- А ты хорошо рисуешь.

Образовавшееся в центре салона столпотворение, наконец, привлекает внимание Дилана. Вытащив один наушник, он слегка недоуменно смотрит на них снизу вверх, но вопросов не задает.

\- Так, дай-ка мне это сюда, - в глазах Дэнни вспыхивает знакомый опасный огонек, и он, ничтоже сумняшеся, тянет свою загребущую руку к фломастерам (Лула уже даже не пытается возражать).

Длинную гибкую фигуру Атласа уносит обратно через проход, альбом ложится на другой столик, и, судя по выражению лица, Дэнни начинает чертить, минимум, новый план «Барбаросса». МакКинни, естественно, не отстает и снова садится напротив, а Джек задерживается лишь для вопроса:

\- Откуда у тебя, кстати?.. Мы же никуда не выходили.

Лула поджимает губы и разводит в воздухе руками. Она обижена и собирается молчать.

Принадлежности для рисования она находит в одной из комнат домика в Боулдер-сити, где «Всадники» проводят первые дни после ограбления казино. Очевидно, до них там проживала семья с маленькими детьми.

Минутой позже Дилан, окончательно отложив в сторону айпад, тоже подтягивается к компании иллюзионистов-передвижников. Лула к этому моменту уже не так хочет, чтобы он отвлекался от своей работы.

А еще пятью минутами позже коллекция в ее альбоме все же пополняется МакКинни в мини-юбке и топе с таким глубоким вырезом, который даже «супер-Лула» не стала бы себе позволять.

\- Если хочешь знать, Атлас, у меня меньше волос на груди, - вносит поправки сама «модель», заглядывая Дэнни через плечо.

\- Да ладно! – не успев вовремя прикусить язык, со смехом восклицает Джек, и все странно на него смотрят.

Мерритт рисует Атласа еще более худым, чем в жизни, с невероятно кривыми ногами, зато в исключительно героической позе и в костюме Супермена. Дэнни промахивается, бросая в него желтым фломастером, но потом успешно попадает фиолетовым.

Джек, видимо, все еще не простил Дилану запрет прорываться через второй этаж казино с боем («Их было всего пятеро! Пятеро! Семь-десять минут – и я был бы уже на улице!») и почти час, проведенный вместо этого в вентиляционной шахте. Из-под его легкой руки выходит огромный и почему-то зеленый Родс с очень большими зубами, который преследует четыре маленькие, схематично наброшенные фигурки. Под стрелочкой в сторону этого безобразия оставлена поясняющая надпись: «Дилан не любит самодеятельности».

\- Неправда, – со смехом отзывается их лидер под громкие аплодисменты оценившего идею Атласа. – Я поощряю любую инициативу от вас, если она не грозит вам же большой опасностью.

В конце концов, Лула, разумеется, их всех прощает – она великодушная женщина. Но не раньше, чем получает обещание подарить ей полную палитру акварели от W&N. 

Она давно хотела такую.

 

Возле трапа самолета «Всадников» встречает Аллен. В безупречном твидовом костюме в клетку и с настолько огромным букетом алых роз в руках, что попросту скрылся бы за ним, не будь таким высоким.

То есть он, конечно, встречает не всех «Всадников». То есть, конечно, всех, но…

Лула держит в руках букет и несколько секунд пытается вспомнить, как давно ей последний раз вообще дарили цветы. Кажется, это был мальчик-подросток, посмотревший одно из ее уличных выступлений – Лула уже собирала реквизит, когда он вдруг подбежал и с торжественным лицом вручил какой-то красно-оранжевый, неизвестный ей, цветок (с клумбы в квартале оттуда, Лула видела такие, проходя мимо). Все равно было безумно приятно, мальчишка получил он нее поцелуй в щеку и покраснел от смущения ярче, чем тот цветок.

Ей вдруг становится мучительно неловко за свою любимую почти мужскую рубашку, купленную на распродаже пару лет назад, потертые джинсы и покрытые мелкими полосками от фломастеров пальцы. Но Аллен, очень бережно взяв ее за руку, прикасается губами к тыльной стороне кисти и тепло улыбается, и, кажется, его все устраивает.

А позже, уже в новой съемной квартире Лулы (ей нравится иметь собственный угол, даже если есть альтернатива), альбом с рисунками, слишком длинный для ее рюкзака, выпадает на пол. Первым Аллен видит портрет «суперженщины» и задумчиво произносит:

\- А что? Если сделать дополнительный вырез вот здесь, немного убрать длину и выполнить в темных тонах – будет выглядеть очень стильно.

И Лула, глядя на него со смесью восторга и священного ужаса ( _еще_ убрать длину, в самом деле?), поспешно забирает альбом обратно.

Пока на последней странице Аллен не увидел собственный портрет в рамке из разномастных сердечек и с надписью «Lula+Allen» (видимо, для особенно недогадливых).

_Спасибо вам, ребята._


	17. "В мае двухтысячного", все "Всадники", джен

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Историю Дэнни частично заимствовали из фильма "Мальчик в девочке", чем не особо гордимся.  
> В истории Джека встречается сниженная лексика. Толстый Ларри - очередная "пасхалка" из игры "Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines".

В мае двухтысячного Дилану двадцать восемь, и он проставляется, отмечая свой первый год работы в Федеральном Бюро. Четвертый или пятый тост поднимают «за справедливость», и Дилан задвигает такую речь об этой самой справедливости, что Фуллер начинает аплодировать и даже Кован снисходит до уважительного хмыканья.

О справедливости Родс мог бы говорить долго. 

Вот только Таддеуш Брэдли по-прежнему крутит свои «Великие разоблачения». Разрушает чужие судьбы в угоду публике, и все у него в шоколаде.

Дилан как-то спросил своего куратора из «Ока» (ведь кому еще, как не им, должно быть до этого дело): какого хрена они до сих пор терпят эту старую пронырливую крысу с камерой, почему не примут меры – и получил в ответ лишь молчание.

Но это, в общем, ничего, Дилан умеет ждать. Он ждет уже шестнадцать лет, и когда-нибудь час справедливости непременно наступит. 

Ведь если не верить в это - во что тогда верить?

 

В мае двухтысячного Дэниелу семнадцать, и он получает приглашение на собеседование в Йельский университет. Мама плачет от счастья, говорит, что гордится им. Как же иначе, ведь Дэнни - такой умничка, непременно станет доктором или, может, большим ученым. Отец ерошит волосы на его макушке и гордится тоже, пусть более сдержанно (и на том спасибо). Даже сестры, которые обычно не упускают случая подшутить над младшим, только радостно смеются и целуют в обе щеки сразу.

Чего они все не знают: Дэнни видел Йель в гробу вместе со всеми их ожиданиями.

Чего они в упор не хотят замечать: его презирала вся школа и не пинал только ленивый – за отличные отметки, неспособность постоять за себя в драке и крайне неуклюжие попытки сохранять собственное достоинство при помощи ответных оскорблений. Все было так до тех пор, пока он не стал «Мэджиколио».

Чего никто из них не будет ожидать: Дэнни сбежит в начале июня вместе с семейной парой иллюзионистов-аферистов из Техаса, посетившей их городок в рамках гастрольного тура. 

Потому что Дэнни-то, в отличие от других членов своей семьи, замечает все. Потому что он-то знает, им плевать на его собственные желания.

Чего он сам в этот момент никак не может ожидать: больше он родителей никогда не увидит.

 

В мае двухтысячного Мерритту тридцать два, и весь мир принадлежит ему. Мерритт думает о запуске второго шоу, потому что в одном его таланту уже тесно. Чейз тоже считает, что это возможно.

«А не потянешь один, братишка, я тебе помогу. Ты же знаешь, я такой – всегда готов помочь».

Ненавязчиво до крайности.

Но теперь-то МакКинни-старший десять раз подумает, прежде чем выпускать брата на сцену – это, в конце концов, ему решать. Повторения «случая в девяносто седьмом» ему сейчас совсем не хочется. Только не сейчас, не теперь, когда дела так бодро пошли в гору. Чейз, в общем, хорош, но все еще нестабилен и, самое главное – все еще «человек настроения».

Мерритт знает, что в их профессии неудач не прощают.

Они спорят долго и нудно, потому что с Чейзом вообще можно только так, обмениваются остротами на грани оскорблений. И Мерритту это, отчасти, даже нравится: видеть в глазах напротив жесткий холодный ум, не уступающий его собственному. 

На своих шоу МакКинни наблюдает подобное редко, так редко…

 

В мае двухтысячного Джеку шестнадцать, и он решительно отказывает темнокожему парню по кличке Толстый Ларри. Нет, работенка, которую тот предлагает действительно плевая – Джек бы даже сказал: не его уровня. Но, пусть не напрямую, в ней замешана наркота, а с наркотой он не связывается. Даже за очень большие деньги. В конце концов, у него тоже есть принципы, пусть их и не много.

«Что, чувак, зассал?» - нависая над ним, визгливо спрашивает Ларри. 

У него такое правило, Джек уже в курсе: если не получается договориться, помахав перед носом пачкой купюр, начинает брать на понт. Уайлдер гнет свою линию спокойно и твердо – Ларри это особенно бесит, самому ему впору посещать тренинги по управлению гневом. В конце концов, местный барыга, матерясь, велит ему проваливать:

«Пошел к черту. С твоей смазливой рожей, и правда, только ртом работать».

От шлепка по заднице Джек привычно уворачивается, перехватывая руку Ларри повыше запястья и заводя тому за спину – нерезко и не слишком сильно, только чтоб обозначить намерения.

По хорошему, деньги Уайлдеру сейчас бы совсем не повредили: за летом неизбежно придет зима, а его прохудившейся курткой можно, разве что, ловить рыбу в заливе. Но тут уж так – или деньги, или принципы.

И, в конце концов, у Джека есть еще пара тузов в рукаве. В самом буквальном смысле.

 

В мае двухтысячного Луле восемнадцать, и она приезжает в Грин-Бей на похороны своей тетки. Как она не старается, на церемонии не удается пролить ни слезинки: на память все время приходит, как тетка лупцевала ее за прогулы старым садовым шлангом (не до синяков, но все равно было очень больно и обидно). Лула стоит возле гроба с возвышенным и скорбным лицом, но в душе ее пусто, и хочется вернуться обратно в Нью-Йорк.

Теткины методы воспитания давно и прочно сидели у Лулы в печенках – то есть, совсем рядом с ее же вечными причитаниями о сумасшедшей младшей сестрице и ее непутевом муже (упокой Господь его душу).

Когда могилу, наконец, закапывают, и все начинают расходиться, к Луле подходит кузен Аарон, самый, наверное, вменяемый из их семейства за много поколений. Кладет руку на плечо, спрашивает: «Ну, как ты?» - и, в конце концов, садится в машину, не дождавшись ответа.

Луле едва исполнилось семнадцать, когда она, бросив школу, сбежала с Тэдди Лоусоном, который тоже едва ли не с рождения мечтал уехать подальше от предков, поближе к Большому Яблоку. Расстались они меньше, чем через месяц, но это было совершенно неважно.

Лула не думает, что поступила тогда неправильно. Но что-то неправильное в ее жизни есть и всегда было. Как эти похороны, как любая смерть вообще.

_К маю две тысячи четырнадцатого прошлое их отпустит. Время врачует раны лучше, чем всякий доктор._

_Может быть._

_Или нет._


	18. "Поцелуйте повара", Мерритт/Джек, Чейз

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн зарисовки: почти сразу после "Дела семейные". "Всадники" находятся в Лос-Анджелесе, шоу в Вегасе (о котором мы вели уже речь в цикле) еще не состоялось.

Правда состояла в том, что готовить Джеку действительно нравилось.

Для самого себя он, естественно, занимался этим и раньше, но никогда не видел особого смысла в том, чтобы тратить полтора-два часа на какой-нибудь грибной жюльен или куриный рулет. Съехавшись с Мерриттом, поначалу не видел тоже, но потом потихоньку, при помощи книг и интернета, принялся осваивать и, так называемые, «блюда высокой кухни». МакКинни, всезнающего и всевидящего, хотелось удивлять – постоянно. Это было как вечный вызов, причем того сорта, который Уайлдер просто не мог не принять.

Если у него все получалось – а у него почти всегда получалось – Джек расцветал. Его мальчишеская улыбка, заразительная, как инфекция, освещала мир вокруг.

Желудок Мерритта праздновал тоже, и МакКинни всерьез подумывал заказать в интернет-магазине передник с надписью: «Поцелуйте повара».

«Лазанья с мясным фаршем и пармезаном» звучало до крайности многообещающе, пахло из кухни еще лучше, а Джек метался между тумбой и плитой со скоростью света в вакууме. Мерритт еще в самом начале попытался предложить помощь – он всегда предлагал, в конце концов, его в детстве хорошо воспитывали – но Уайлдер только отмахнулся.

Когда во входную дверь позвонили, МакКинни гипнотизировал телевизор в зале и испытывал на прочность свое терпение.

\- Привет, братишка! – как ни в чем не бывало, помахал ему стоявший на пороге Чейз, сияя отбеленными передними зубами.

Совсем как если бы был старым другом семьи, которого пригласили отметить некое радостное для всех событие. Будто никто из братьев не находился в розыске, не было никаких похищений, не было предательства и десяти лет нескончаемых вопросов «почему», «за что» и «как упустил». Словно это не Чейз, а кто-то совсем другой, на полном серьезе, с той же самой лучезарной улыбкой, предложил выбросить «Всадников» за борт летящего самолета.

И плевать, что самолет на самом деле «летел» в закрытом ангаре – иной раз не столь важны факты, как намерения.

\- Ты…

Сразу после неестественно белых зубов в глаза Мерритту бросилась исключительно нелепая шапка-чулок крупной вязки, сдвинутая на бок и придававшая Чейзу сходство с побрившимся Санта-Клаусом. Выглядевшая тем более нелепо, что на календаре вовсю правил апрель.

Совершенно рефлекторным движением МакКинни попытался закрыть дверь.

\- Не-а, Мердведь, погоди! – жилистая рука братца тут же уперлась в створку. – Ну, что же ты такой грубиян, совсем не меняешься… Неужто мы даже не обнимемся?

Для человека такого роста и комплекции Чейз с удивительной ловкостью проскользнул в квартиру, оттеснив старшего плечом, и тут же заполнив комнату приторным запахом своего одеколона. Мерритт, находясь от изумления будто в каком-то тумане, наконец, с грохотом захлопнул дверь – но уже за его спиной.

\- А у тебя уютно, - Чейз повел носом из стороны в сторону, как ищейка, и вновь хищно ухмыльнулся. – Это же прямо чудо, братишка, что мы снова встретились! Мир такой большой, ты такой хитрый, а все равно тебе нигде от меня не спрятаться.

Его дурашливая манера вести разговор иногда снилась Мерритту в кошмарах. Он не то чтобы боялся своего младшего брата, но Чейз всю его жизнь был тем единственным, кто все время выбивал почву из-под ног. Чем старше они становились, тем сильней и больней ощущались удары в спину.

\- Какого _хрена_ ты тут делаешь? Как ты меня нашел?

\- Разве ты еще не понял, Мердведь? – раскатистое «р» в детском прозвище (Чейз всегда с легкостью забывал о нем, когда ему что-то было нужно, и вновь вспоминал, когда ни о чем просить не требовалось) брат сознательно растягивал. – Я всегда найду тебя. Мы с тобой как иголка и нитка, как мышка и кошка… А этот милый подарок на Пасху, он просто согрел мое сердце.

Он прижал правую ладонь к груди, несколько раз фальшиво вздохнул, будто переполнившись эмоциями, и вытер с щеки несуществующую слезу.

Эта склонность к театральным эффектам вкупе с невесть откуда взявшейся в их семье экстравагантностью порой оборачивались тем, что жертва гипноза, введенная в транс, приходила в себя раньше времени.

\- Чейз, что тебе нужно?

\- Грубиян и зануда, да, - сам с собой согласился младший и удрученно покачал головой. – Ладно, - он опустился в ближайшее к нему кресло, картинно взметнув полы длинного пиджака. – А нужно мне всего-то ничего: чтобы ты познакомил меня со своими друзьями… Нет-нет, не с теми, которые так невежливо упрятали меня за решетку – они такие же грубияны, Мердведь, и плохо на тебя влияют. С теми, которых ты называешь «Око». Думаю, они по достоинству оценят все, что я могу им предложить. И наш чудесный дуэт снова будет вместе! Ну, скажи, разве ты не рад?

Мерритт понятия не имел, как ему это все время удавалось, но Чейз снова исполнил свой коронный номер. Земля уходила из-под ног – и, слава Богу, пока еще хоть не в буквальном смысле.

\- Ч-что?

\- Я. Хочу. Вступить. В «Око». Та-дам! – младший взмахнул руками в воздухе, будто хотел изобразить фейерверк. – А если серьезно, братец, то тебе придется мне помочь. Потому что я знаю все-все про вашу маленькую шайку, и с большим удовольствием поделюсь этими знаниями с копами. Так что, могу, конечно, дать тебе время подумать…

\- _Проваливай отсюда_.

Синхронно, как профессиональные танцоры, братья обернулись в сторону кухни.

Джек стоял, прислонившись спиной к дверному косяку, глядя на нежеланного гостя прямо и твердо. Вероятно, в какой-то момент он отвлекся на шум и молча слушал их диалог, не вмешиваясь, пока не дошло до абсурда. Мерритт не смог бы сказать, как долго Уайлдер присутствовал в комнате, он вообще совершенно забыл про него, деморализованный напором собственного брата.

Чейз выглядел так, будто с ним заговорило кресло.

\- Я дам тебе десять минут, - по-прежнему спокойно продолжил Джек, медленно подходя к нему – пока не навис над младшим из близнецов, как Дамоклов меч, собственными руками приковывая его запястья к подлокотниками. – И за это время ты постараешься уйти от этого дома как можно дальше. В противном случае я прямо сейчас начну ломать тебе пальцы.

Такой знакомый и домашний, в футболке и старых джинсах, босиком, он был сейчас серьезен и страшен, как сама Смерть, и Мерритт впервые за все время задумался, только ли из-за роли в общем плане Дилан когда-то оставил Уайлдеру соответствующую карту.

Это была та сторона личности, которую Джек обычно прятал.

Последним из всех ментальных навыков, уже в очень-очень зрелом возрасте Мерритт освоил уважение к чужим секретам. Навык этот он мало к кому применял, но в разговорах с Уайлдером, случайно наткнувшись на одно из таких «темных пятен», сразу отступал – не из страха и не из-за отсутствия интереса.

Джеку почему-то очень не хотелось делать больно.

\- Попытаешься вернуться еще раз – вообще отсюда не выйдешь, - почти монотонно пообещал, тем временем, Уайлдер, выпрямляясь. – Десять минут. Время пошло.

Чейз молча поднялся на ноги, и, кажется, колени у него дрожали.

\- Послушай хороший совет, братишка, - Мерритт положил руку ему на плечо. – С каким бы дерьмом ты не связался на этот раз, в этой игре ты проиграешь. Мне не хуже тебя известно, что стоит твоей роже только проявить себя в присутствии федералов – вздернут первым за побег из-под следствия. Так что езжай-ка ты лучше обратно в Венесуэлу: пляжи, пальмы, девушки… - он почти ласково похлопал младшего по суставу и уверенно подтолкнул на выход. – Было приятно увидеться, Чейзи.

Близнец открывал и закрывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Мерритт смотрел на него теперь словно другими глазами: своевременное вмешательство Уайлдера полностью разрушило тот мистический, почти дьявольский ореол безумия, которым Чейз сознательно себя окружал. 

Земля под ногами радовала своей устойчивостью.

\- И, серьезно, братишка, завязывал бы ты с автозагаром. Говорят, это вредно для кожи, - напоследок, прилежно выполняя обязанности старшего в семье, предостерег свое персональное «горе» Мерритт. – Еще увидимся. Хотя, думаю, что нет.

Если в целом мире что-то и могло так же согреть сердце, как воспоминание об ошарашенном Чейзе, то оно сейчас ждало МакКинни в зале его квартиры.

Несколько секунд Джек смотрел почти испуганно.

\- Прости, мне, наверное, не следовало влезать, - его плечи опустились. – Просто… Ненавижу твоего брата.

В голове Мерритта среди пестрого хаоса мыслей лишь одна-единственная сейчас была относительно связной: « _Господи, этот парень готовит мне лазанью_ ».

«Этот парень» всерьез, не блефуя, собирался защищать их общий дом от кого угодно, и боялся его, МакКинни, неодобрения.

\- Ты с ужином закончил?

\- Да, - брови Джека чуть приподнялись от удивления. – Тебе принести сюда или…

\- Или, - закивал Мерритт, и в один огромный шаг преодолел разделявшее их расстояние.

Джек замер, не отступил, и они почти столкнулись грудь к груди, и МакКинни, положив ладони на его поясницу, бессовестно воспользовался разницей в росте. Уайлдеру ничего не оставалось, как оплести его руками и ногами, будто большое дерево, и не сопротивляться возвращению на кухню.

Гастрономические радости – это, конечно, здорово. Но, в самом деле, в этой квартире оказались такие широкие и прочные подоконники (особенно на кухне) – грех, как есть, было ни разу не воспользоваться.


	19. "Стратегия, тактика и планирование идеального преступления", Таддеуш Брэдли, намеки на Дилан/Дэниел и Мерритт/Джек

Если собираетесь заняться промышленным альпинизмом, лучше начните с наклонов и приседаний.

В последнюю очередь Джек разогревал плечи и предплечья, и этого момента втайне очень ждали остальные «Всадники» - даже, наверное, Атлас, хотя тот стал бы все отрицать.

\- Завораживающее зрелище, - признала Лула, остановившимся взглядом созерцая скольжение мускулов под смуглой кожей.

Опираясь спиной о кусок неровной стены, на котором Джеку предстояло сегодня отрабатывать до автоматизма подъемы и спуски, она бесцельно вертела в руках фрагмент колеса рулетки. Мерритт, пристроившийся рядом, смотрел в ту же сторону и был во всем солидарен.

Джек, выполнявший отжимания от пола в упоре лежа, явно хотел бы выгнать их обоих в какое-нибудь другое помещение, но шансов у него не было. Призвать к порядку нашедших общий язык Лулу и МакКинни смог бы, пожалуй, только Дилан, но тот, дав им отмашку начинать, скрылся в кабинете и не появлялся оттуда до сих пор.

\- Я бы даже сказал: «завлекающее».

У Уайлдера немного, совсем чуть-чуть сбилось дыхание, но упражнение он все равно продолжил. Стройное жилистое тело, обнаженное по пояс, ритмично двигалось вверх-вниз с видимой легкостью. В полуподвальном зале было тепло и душно, но когда Джек попытался активировать систему принудительной вентиляции, остальные «Всадники», включая Дэнни – и поэтому Уайлдер теперь подозревал его в тайном, очень тайном соучастии «Клубу вуайеристов» - в один голос возразили, что им, мол, «холодно, как в Арктике».

Футболку все же пришлось снять.

\- А дома он тоже так делает? – громким шепотом поинтересовалась Лула примерно на счет «сорок шесть».

МакКинни повертел в воздухе ладонью, обозначая, что да, мол, иногда делает.

\- А вы снимете для меня хоум-видео?

Полностью выпрямив руки, Джек вскинул голову и посмотрел на нее со всей возможной укоризной.

\- Нет.

Лулу настолько возмутил его отказ, как если бы она просила что-то приличное. Сунув черно-красный барабан вертевшемуся рядом Атласу, который, собственно, именно этого и ждал уже битых пятнадцать минут, она поджала губы и картинно сложила руки на груди.

В противоположном от тренировочной стенки углу зала находился найденный «Всадниками» среди прочего реквизита стол для американской рулетки. Уже четыре дня, приезжая в обсерваторию в «неофициальное» время специально для этого, Дэнни репетировал на нем быструю замену колеса с обычного на особое, «с секретом». В Вегасе ему предстояло сделать это в переполненном людьми холле казино, пока Лула, используя свое несравненное обаяние и громкий голос, отвлекала бы на себя общее внимание.

Джек в это время спускался на тросе по наружной стене здания, с крыши на третий этаж, а Мерритт гипнотизировал итальянского мецената, любовницу игорного магната и еще человек, наверное, пятнадцать. И все это был только первый, подготовительный, этап плана – самый, по единогласному мнению «Всадников», легкий.

Личный рекорд Атласа пока составлял десять целых четыре десятых секунды, и он мечтал уменьшить эту цифру еще вдвое.

Сложности процессу добавляло и то, что руки должны были действовать автоматически – глазами Дэнни напряженно следил за (сейчас воображаемыми) людьми вокруг. В случае, если бы кто-то заметил подмену, этого «кого-то» должен был очень быстро нейтрализовать МакКинни, прежде чем поднялся бы шум. Каждая лишняя секунда увеличивала риск кратно, так что пять, в данном случае, было бы значительно лучше десяти.

Именно Атлас, чьи глаза цепко оглядывали зал, первым заметил высокую фигуру в дверном проеме. Уайлдер, отжимаясь, смотрел в пол, а Лула и Мерритт – на то, как он отжимается.

\- Эм-м… Здрасьте.

Одним движением Джек перешел из упора лежа в упор присев, а горе-наблюдатели, отлепившись от его тренажера, почти одновременно выпрямились и сделали серьезные лица.

\- Нет-нет, продолжайте, мистер Уайлдер, - лучезарно улыбаясь, произнес Таддеуш Брэдли. – У Вас отлично получается.

И, посмеиваясь, продолжил свой путь по коридорам нулевого этажа.

Если до этого Джек считал, что смутить его сильнее, чем это делали Лула и Мерритт, невозможно чисто физически, то теперь понял, как ошибался. У него покраснела даже спина.

 

В проекте нового шоу «Всадников» Дилану нравилось почти все. Кроме того, что этот проект, от первого до последнего пункта, был полон более чем вероятных опасностей.

И как бы Родс не старался, сколько бы не сидел над чертежами днями и ночами, минимизировать риски у него не получалось. Более того, при детальном рассмотрении даже за мелочами, которые уж точно, казалось бы, должны были пройти без сучка без задоринки, обнаруживалась поднятая целина для больших проблем. Ведь как гласил закон Мерфи: «Если есть вероятность того, что какая-нибудь неприятность может случиться, то она обязательно произойдёт». И уж в этот закон Дилан верил намного больше, чем во все нормы права, которые изучал в колледже.

Визит Брэдли застал его в весьма характерной позе «лбом в стол». На столе были разложены схемы вентиляционных шахт здания, и Дилан уже битых два часа развлекал себя с их помощью детской игрой «Выведи человечка из лабиринта самым коротким путем».

\- Я вижу, Вы вполне освоились в новом качестве, «агент Родс».

Дилан тут же резко выпрямился и уставился на него немного расфокусированным взглядом.

\- Таддеуш?

\- Точно, - не дожидаясь приглашения, Брэдли опустился в ближайшее кресло, и огляделся по сторонам. – Пришел вот навестить тебя, проверить, не превратился ли ты на радостях в узника замка Иф… Приятно узнать, что бояться мне было нечего.

Сарказм в его голосе не почувствовал разве что стол.

Выход на пенсию сказался на «великом разоблачителе» крайне благотворно. Он чуть поправился, улыбался все так же белозубо, и вообще весь его вид прямо излучал жизнерадостность. На контрасте с небритым и осунувшимся от хронического недосыпа Диланом это было особенно заметно.

\- Может, хочешь немного помочь? – страдальчески заломив брови, поинтересовался Родс, вкладывая в свой вопрос малую толику того раздражения, которое испытывал теперь очень часто.

Брэдли улыбнулся еще шире.

\- О, нет, - но огонек интереса в темных глазах лидер «Всадников» все же успел заметить. – Но скажу тебе по секрету, Дилан: смысл Большой Игры отчасти состоит именно в том, что в ней участвует много людей. Тебе есть, у кого попросить помощи и помимо бесполезного старика вроде меня.

\- Да ладно! – протестующе взмахнул руками пятый «Всадник». – Ты мало не полвека водил за нос мировую общественность – думаешь, я поверю, что не хочешь тряхнуть стариной? Сможешь потом рассказать об этом шоу в своей передаче. Я даже тебе объясню, если в чем-то не разберешься.

Хохотал Таддеуш тоже вполне искренне.

\- Звучит соблазнительно.

Одно дело, когда начальство дает тебе цель и предоставляет определенный уровень свободы – такое положение вещей Дилану нравилось. Но теперь, когда цель задавал он сам, это больше напоминало попытки пересечь Атлантику на надувном матрасе. Хотя Родс знал, что действительно может рассчитывать почти на любые ресурсы и привлечь весьма значительное количество людей, ответственность все равно лежала именно на его плечах. Ресурсами и людьми надо было суметь разумно распорядиться.

\- Выйдешь на сцену на этот раз? – как бы между прочим осведомился, тем временем, Брэдли.

Дилану очень бы хотелось, чтобы его слова не звучали, как оправдание.

\- Им нужен координатор.

За долгие годы «теневого» существования, он слишком хорошо познал концепцию Уолтера Мэбри об управлении извне. Выходя на сцену вместе с другими «Всадниками» Дилан должен был стать эффективным «лидером-в-системе» - а это был уже совершенно другой уровень, и переходить на него было страшно.

\- Безусловно. Ты можешь сделать таковым, например, мистера Скотт-Фрэнка – он является техническим специалистом высочайшего класса и уже показывал себя, как превосходный тактик. Тем более, у него будут твои расчеты и указания.

Возразить ему Родс не успел. После короткого стука дверь в кабинет вновь открылась, и внутрь сперва заглянул, а потом, почти сразу, зашел Дэниел. С барабаном рулетки в руках – он теперь с ним вообще не так уж часто расставался.

\- Дилан? Извини, что отвлекаю, - Атлас перевел взгляд на Таддеуша, с улыбкой взиравшего на него снизу вверх. – Кстати, здравствуйте еще раз… В общем, у меня тут возник один вопрос по поводу запасного плана. Но если тебе неудобно, я зайду позже.

\- Нет-нет, все нормально, - Дилан энергично закивал и жестом пригласил его подойти ближе: в голове, как на карусели, проносились все те сомнительные моменты проекта, которые он уже видел сам.

\- Хорошо, - Дэнни кашлянул в кулак и, отогнув за край чертежи вентиляционных шахт, ткнул пальцем в схему помещений второго этажа. – Вот здесь. Когда Джек вырубит свет, парень, охраняющий эту комнату, должен будет зайти внутрь. А что если…

Брэдли смотрел на них совершенно нечитаемым взглядом и по-прежнему улыбался.

Когда Атлас, дав лидеру «Всадников» повод для новых изнурительных размышлений, ушел обратно в тренировочный зал, он чуть наклонился вперед, хитро блестя глазами, и тихо заметил:

\- Если честно, советуя тебе выбрать преемника, я имел в виду… чуть более буквально, - и прежде чем Дилан, застывший как житель Помпеи, смог ему хоть что-то ответить, рассмеялся и добавил: - Но я одобряю. Он умный мальчик.

Пока Родс набирал в грудь воздух для гневной отповеди, Таддеуш притянул к себе верхний из чертежей и с самым невинным лицом углубился в его изучение.


	20. "Подумай дважды (и все равно согласись)", Мерритт/Джек

К этому, в общем-то, все шло уже почти неделю. Не прямо, а так, полунамеками. Чтобы в случае отрицательной реакции можно было возмутиться: «Да ты что, чувак! Да я бы никогда!..» - и все отмотать к начальной точке.

Назрело почему-то к вечернему прогнозу погоды.

«Малхолланд-драйв» не был для Джека простым и понятным фильмом даже тогда, когда он смотрел его в одиночестве и с найденными в сети спойлерами. А уж в эту среду бессмертное творение Дэвида Линча и вовсе проходило как поезд мимо нищего: сосредоточиться Уайлдер не мог, да и не очень старался. Мысли текли в совершенно ином направлении, путались, и тепло чужого тела рядом, вместо того, чтобы успокаивать, приводило их в полный хаос.

Когда рекламу средства для мытья окон сменила на телеэкране заставка ежедневного прогноза, рука Мерритта, свободно лежавшая на спинке дивана, начала мягко поглаживать Джека по плечу.

Это все еще был лишь намек, но уже достаточно очевидный.

В принципе, Уайлдер мог бы его проигнорировать. Или повести плечом, стряхивая чужую ладонь – и странное напряжение между ними тотчас же исчезло бы. На худой конец, он мог прямо спросить, что происходит. МакКинни наверняка изобразил бы недоумение, отстранился, и тема была бы окончательно исчерпана все равно.

Вместо этого Джек поднял к нему лицо, ища подтверждения своим догадкам в глубине чужих зрачков.

\- Хорошо подумал? – очень тихо поинтересовался он – безо всякого вызова или агрессии, просто потому что хотел знать ответ.

Может, Уайлдер и не обладал умением читать мысли, не мог разом вытащить наружу все потайные желания и страхи, но в подобных вещах он разбирался: Мерритт не был из тех, кто заводит отношения на одну ночь, и ему не нравились мужчины. В условиях вынужденного затворничества и дефицита общения МакКинни мог, конечно, несколько пересмотреть свои требования, но едва ли так серьезно.

А еще – Джеку, по крайней мере, очень хотелось в это верить – Мерритт его в достаточной степени уважал.

МакКинни неопределенно качнул головой и ничего не сказал, но его длинные пальцы мягкими круговыми движениями по-прежнему поглаживали кожу через ткань пуловера. Последний выбор он, очевидно, целиком оставлял Уайлдеру. Может, это была такая форма джентльменского поведения, может, гипнотизер просто не был до конца уверен в своем решении.

Джек потянулся к нему сам, опуская ресницы, сплетая их пальцы, и пусть этот поступок нельзя было назвать хорошо продуманным, он всегда предпочитал жалеть о сделанном, чем гадать потом, что могло бы получиться, но не получилось.

Проблема гендерной принадлежности любовника Уайлдера и в прошлом мало интересовала – тем более, мужчины, в большинстве своем, были платежеспособней женщин и гораздо реже потом заявляли в полицию.

\- Подожди. Давай не так, - шея быстро начала затекать от неудобной позы, и Джек, не думая уже совершенно ни о чем, развернулся на диване и сел верхом Мерритту на колени.

\- У тебя бывают чудесные идеи, - низким, будто осипшим голосом сразу признал МакКинни.

Если бы двадцатилетнему Джеку Уайлдеру сказали, что он хоть с кем-то, с мужчинами или с женщинами, занимается сексом за деньги – передних зубов болтун бы точно не досчитался. Секс мог служить отвлекающим маневром, приятным дополнением – и вообще, если все по взаимному согласию, а партнер достаточно привлекателен и опытен, то почему, собственно, нет? В двадцать энергия в Джеке била через край, а никого, способного направить ее в мирное русло, рядом с ним тогда не было.

Сейчас, десять лет спустя, он, конечно, многие вещи оценивал по-иному. И понимал, что граница между тем, что он делал, и тем, что он никогда бы не стал делать, была довольно призрачной.

Так что беспорядочный секс и сопряженные с ним кражи занимали почетное место в длинном списке поступков, которыми Уайлдер не гордился. Но он, в конце концов, был тем, кем он был, и сильно измениться едва ли смог бы при всем желании.

Когда пуговицы на рубашке Мерритта, наконец, закончились, а возбуждение стало почти болезненно сильным, Джек на выдохе, едва слышно произнес:

\- Я в душ.

\- Да ты сегодня прямо Коперник – с каждым открытием все лучше и лучше, - одобрил гипнотизер, и Уайлдеру оставалось лишь удивляться, как он в таком состоянии мог выдавать настолько длинные и сложные фразы.

Собственный разум плыл в раскаленном мареве подзабытых уже эмоций: связавшись с «Всадниками», Джек, и тогда не слишком рассуждая, поставил на своей личной жизни большой жирный крест. Один бывший товарищ как-то сказал ему, что с сексом в этом случае, как с ездой на велосипеде: однажды научившись, трудно потом потерять навык. И Уайлдер действительно неплохо представлял себе, как сделать окончание вечера приятным и нетравматичным для обоих.

Время, проведенное в душе, предоставило ему еще массу шансов принять взвешенное решение и одуматься, и Джек их все с блеском упустил. Снова.

Так что в итоге они чуть не сломали кровать (Мерритта, потому что она была больше), кажется, все же порвали простыню, кто-то задел тумбу и смахнул на пол будильник, а у МакКинни оказалась поистине железная выдержка. И было немного неприятно в самом начале, но охренительно хорошо потом: «Правило велосипеда» сработало, пусть и с некоторыми оговорками. Мерритт, может, и не спал с мужчинами до этого, но неопытным девственником точно не был – знал чего и как именно хочет, соблюдал крайнюю осторожность и, одновременно с этим, поддерживал любую инициативу. А еще ему никогда не изменяло чувство юмора.

И все было бы вообще замечательно, если бы, оказавшись в душе во второй раз за этот вечер, Уайлдер, наконец, не понял, что наделал.

Вопросы пола и ориентации – ерунда, но они ведь были в одной команде. И МакКинни мог уважать его или нет (хотя хорошо бы, конечно, да), но Джек, со своей стороны, им искренне восхищался. Не способностями и талантами даже, как в случае с Атласом, а невероятной силой личности. Безошибочно угадывая слабые места, Мерритт мог бы на кого угодно смотреть свысока, но он вместо этого почему-то искренне любил людей на каком-то глубинном уровне. Умело играл на самых низменных инстинктах – и этим помогал стать лучше.

Чего Уайлдеру совсем бы не хотелось, так это испортить их едва-едва окрепшую дружбу.

Но когда он, побившись лбом о кафельную плитку, все-таки вернулся в комнату, перебирая в уме тысячи вопросов и извинений, МакКинни поднялся с перестеленной кровати ему навстречу, положил руку на плечо и сказал:

\- Спи.

И Джек тотчас же провалился в темноту.

 

Спать под гипнозом было, по правде говоря, неплохо: снов он не видел, но и сомнения не мучили. Пришел в себя Джек от того, что большое и теплое под ним, отмерявшее секунды равномерным чуть глуховатым стуком сердца, зашевелилось и попыталось аккуратно переложить его полностью на кровать.

\- Тише, тише, красавчик, отдыхай дальше. Это мне шесть часов – много, а тебе нужно высыпаться, - с коротким смешком произнес Мерритт, когда Уайлдер, дернувшись, резко вскинул голову.

«Красавчиком» МакКинни называл его и раньше, но теперь звучало иначе, теплее и как-то уютнее. Но, в конце концов, у них вчера был интим, так что не стоило, наверное, удивляться.

\- Обалдеть… - завороженно протянул Джек, глядя прямо в хитро блестевшие голубые глаза. – Ты меня загипнотизировал. И это сразу после секса. Чувак, кто вообще так делает?!

Мерритт вместо ответа поднял руки и повращал в воздухе кистями – вот он, мол, тот самый, кто «так делает», и вины за собой не чувствует, и при необходимости еще раз повторит.

\- Просто у тебя на лице был написан целый миллион дурацких вопросов. И поскольку до этого ты меня уже немного утомил, я решил, что они вполне подождут до утра.

Джеку не хотелось возмущаться, это было странно, но правда, совсем не хотелось. Вероятно, МакКинни сделал ему внушение на этот счет, пока он был в трансе.

\- Научи меня.

Уайлдер так давно хотел об этом попросить, но совершенно не знал как. 

Мерритт в притворном изумлении округлил глаза.

\- Чему мне тебя учить? Ты вчера такие фокусы языком творил, я и не думал, что так можно.

Поскольку Джек по-прежнему лежал головой на его груди, было очень просто с силой нажать пальцами на ребра.

\- Да я не об этом!

\- «О, научи меня глядеть, как ты! Скажи, каким ты способом владеешь…» - очень вовремя процитировал МакКинни нараспев, и он все еще улыбался, но уже совсем не так весело. – Да без проблем, парень. Не знаю, правда, что из этого получится, никогда никого не учил, но вреда, думаю, не будет.

Их лица все еще разделяло лишь несколько сантиметров, и Уайлдер, чуть потянувшись, поцеловал его, коротко, нежно и благодарно.

\- А теперь, мой юный падаван, раз уж ты упорно не хочешь отдыхать, как я тебе советовал, иди и сделай нам кофе, - самодовольно улыбаясь, Мерритт закинул руки за голову.

Джек фыркнул, расслабил плечи, уткнувшись носом ему под ключицу, и весьма убедительно притворился спящим.

Впрочем, какая разница: кофе каждое утро все равно варил именно он. И красть у Мерритта кошелек не имело смысла – разве что дойти с ним до ближайшего супермаркета и вернуться обратно.


	21. "Допрос с пристрастием", Дилан/Дэниел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Джей Дэниел Атлас - вор и преступник. И пробуждает все самые темные стороны человеческой натуры в детективе ФБР Дилане Родсе". Логика, в общем, так себе, но кого волнует логика, если вы с партнером решили попробовать ролевые игры?

_Маленькая квадратная комната без окон в искусственном свете мощных ламп выглядела будто бы еще меньше. Скудная обстановка: черный стол с металлической скобой посередине и два стула – совершенно не оставляла простора воображению. Это было место прямых вопросов и предельно однозначных ответов. И Джей Дэниел Атлас, занимавший сейчас один из стульев, прикованный к скобе длинными наручниками, должен был прекрасно осознавать безвыходность своего положения.  
Но все же он изворачивался и острил, смотрел на представителя ФБР с потрясающим высокомерием, и наотрез отказывался содействовать следствию.  
\- То, о чем вы спрашиваете, офицер… как сейчас дети это называют?.. Ах, да! Магия!  
\- Кончай придуриваться, - сквозь зубы оборвал его детектив полиции Родс, хватая за воротник рубашки и оттягивая назад._

Дэнни скосил глаза вниз, словно пытаясь разглядеть собственную шею, и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- У тебя какой-то странный фетиш на таскание за шкирку.  
\- Да-да, и на наручники. Ты говорил. Не отвлекайся, раз уж начали.

_Не переставая ухмыляться, Атлас поднял обе руки вверх. Металлическая цепь глухо звякнула.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, как скажете, офицер. Это ведь Ваша игра, - глаза, цвета дымчатых сапфиров, лукаво блеснули. – Во всяком случае, пока.  
Детектив разжал пальцы, позволяя снова сесть прямо. Самоуверенный мальчишка, преступник и вор, неимоверно бесил его – само расследование, ради которого Родса оторвали от практически закрытого дела, бесило его. Но Атлас, вместо того, чтобы предстать перед полицией хотя бы просто разумным человеком, кажется, делал все для усложнения собственной жизни.  
Он был не первым, кто пытался вести себя нагло в комнате для допросов.   
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, - вкрадчивым голосом начал Родс, заняв стул напротив подозреваемого, - что уже сейчас я могу посадить тебя, как соучастника. Ты ведь знал, что банк будет ограблен, даже если и сам не делал этого. Так что лучше начинай рассказывать, пока я не разозлился по-настоящему.   
\- Вы мне угрожаете, вот как? – Атлас ухмыльнулся совсем каверзно, хоть сколько-нибудь напуганным он не выглядел._

\- О боже, какой бред… - лидер «Всадников» устало прикрыл глаза ладонью. – Да уж, представляю, как это все выглядело бы в настоящем Бюро. Везде камеры, все разговоры пишутся. И под дверью дежурит Фуллер. Или Кован. Да, точно, по закону подлости, обязательно Кован. Или шеф Эванс…  
\- Дилан, серьезно, последнее, чем я хотел бы сейчас заниматься – это вспоминать всех твоих бывших сослуживцев поименно. Давай ближе к тексту.

_Резко перегнувшись через стол, детектив перехватил цепь наручников у основания, заставляя Атласа вскочить тоже, практически лечь животом на столешницу.  
\- И я бы боялся на твоем месте, парень, - с откровенной, безудержной яростью прорычал Родс в лицо напротив. – До тебя в этой комнате сидели боссы мафии, убийцы и воры. И посадил их сюда я, тот, кто сейчас перед тобой. В конце концов, они все рассказывали то, что мне было нужно.  
Иллюзионист тяжело сглотнул, когда они вдруг оказались так близко друг к другу, но в остальном сохранял почти безупречное внешнее спокойствие.  
\- Мне, может, и стало бы страшно, но Вы блефуете. Вы ведь не можете поверить в магию на официальном уровне. Было бы забавно взглянуть, - его напускная бравада возбуждала в агенте Родсе самые низменные инстинкты, смеющиеся синие глаза смотрели пристально, не моргая. – Имейте в виду, я всегда буду на один шаг, на три шага, на семь шагов впереди Вас. Так что можете хоть залезть на меня теперь – все бесполезно. Ведь чем Вы ближе, тем меньше Вы видите._

\- Слушай, эта фраза про «залезть» и тогда звучала так… _пошло_?  
\- Да, Дэнни.  
\- Ужас.

 _Детектив потянул за цепь сильнее, заставляя Атласа задохнуться и склониться над столом еще ниже. Свободной рукой он надавил на коротко остриженный затылок и прижался к ярким тонким губам в грубом, почти болезненном поцелуе. Безжалостно терзая чужой рот, полицейский желал лишь одного: полностью сломить сопротивление, подчинить, заставить.  
Дэниел дернулся назад, издав короткий беспомощный стон, но шансов освободиться у него не было, Родс держал крепко. Мрачное торжество победителя наполняло грудную клетку: противник сдался быстро - мальчишка, как есть.  
\- Я могу сделать с тобой все, что захочу. Понимаешь, теперь? Здесь нет никого, кто пришел бы тебе на помощь, так что ты полностью в моей власти. Можешь кричать, комната изолирована, и никто твоих воплей не услышит…  
_  
Как по команде, оба повернулись в сторону двери.  
\- _Очень_ на это надеюсь, - с выражением произнес Дэнни.  
Особенно свеж в памяти был относительно недавний случай с Алленом, когда тот, держа в руке чашку чая и огромный гроссбух подмышкой, крайне не вовремя вошел в кабинет на первом этаже. Позже он уверял, что стучался, даже не единожды, а сдавленный возглас из-за двери опрометчиво посчитал разрешением.

_\- Что Вы делаете? – тихо и чуть хрипло спросил Атлас, когда офицер вдруг снова отпустил его.  
Агент Родс избавлялся от пиджака.   
\- А сам как думаешь? – с недоброй усмешкой отозвался он. – Даю тебе последний шанс сказать все по-хорошему. В противном случае, познакомишься с несколькими… специфическими методами допроса.  
Вытянувшееся от изумления лицо Дэниела стоило всех стараний. Даже почти выигранное дело наркобарона не казалось сейчас такой уж великой жертвой. Парень по-прежнему молчал, от шока или из упрямства, и тем окончательно подписывал себе приговор.  
Он все еще не был полностью сломлен, напускная дерзость слетела, но сволочной характер пока оставался.  
\- Вы не можете… - попытался Атлас возмутиться, когда его грубо дернули вверх, развернули и уложили спиной на стол, так, что прикованные руки оказались заведены назад и прижаты его собственным телом.  
\- Да что ты? А мне кажется, могу._

\- Все правда нормально?  
\- Да, - Дэнни раздраженно закатил глаза; он уже знал, что Дилан точно ничего не будет делать, если не убедить его в своем полном и всестороннем комфорте. – Да, правда, мне не больно. Я гибкий.

_Задрав тонкий пуловер Атласа почти до острого подбородка, детектив на пробу чуть сжал зубами темный сосок. Из груди иллюзиониста вырвался едва слышный вздох, он закусил губу, точно и впрямь готовился к пыткам._

\- Тебя это действительно возбуждает?  
На лице Дэнни после очередного вопроса отразилась буквально вся мировая скорбь.  
\- Джинсы мне расстегни – увидишь, - голос его срывался, обнаженная грудь двигалась часто, как в лихорадке. – И да, кстати, лучше сделай это сам, а то мне так неудобно.

 _Нависнув над распростертым на столе Атласом, раскрасневшимся, возбужденным и обездвиженным, лишившимся всей своей смелости, полицейский, наконец, почувствовал что-то вроде удовлетворения. Дэниел ждал своей участи с тревогой и смирением, больше не пытался вырваться и только смотрел все так же пристально и неотрывно. Почему-то сейчас и это в нем раздражало.  
\- Закрой глаза.  
Атлас упрямо сжал губы, но веки опустил.  
\- Можешь же, когда хочешь, - детектив одобрительно погладил его по плоскому животу, одним движением расстегнул молнию на джинсах и сжал через белье. – Вот так, умный мальчик. Тебе лучше знать, что я могу сохранять выдержку гораздо дольше, чем…  
_  
\- Слушай, у меня вообще-то с выдержкой тоже все в порядке. Почему стоило Хенли однажды сказать про три минуты, и это сразу все запомнили? Ничего подобного, между прочим. Она это сказала…  
\- Дэнни, я _знаю_ , - было бы ужасно неуместно, но Дилану очень хотелось смеяться. – И ты повторяешь это каждый раз, уже… Я уже со счета сбился. Фразу про выдержку я говорил тогда на допросе, дальше обещал, что буду ждать, пока ты ошибешься, а дальше ты меня перебивал и сравнивал нас с Томом и Джерри.  
\- Оу, ясно, - лежать с таким независимым лицом в наручниках, с голой грудью и в полуснятых штанах, пожалуй, мог только Атлас. – Просто… Ну, ты понимаешь: обидно. Давай эту часть пропустим.

_… и джинсы вместе с бельем полетели куда-то в угол…_


	22. "Ситуация ожидания, ситуация мрачного предчувствия", Лула, Джек, Мерритт (фоном Дилан и Дэниел)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эпизод с йогом действительно имел место быть (если верить интернету, конечно). Гуглить по тегу "Равиндра Мишра".

\- Так, стоп. А он вообще умеет плавать?

Мерритт как всегда зрел в корень. Еще пару мгновений понаблюдав за расходящимися по мутной воде кругами, Джек бросил быстрый взгляд на МакКинни и принялся рывками расстегивать пуговицы на своем пиджаке.

\- Нет, подожди, все нормально, - вдруг коротко выдохнул он и расслабленно опустил руки. – Я как-то видел номер, в котором Атлас задерживал дыхание на шесть минут, засев в аквариуме.

Мерритт с выражением крайнего скептицизма покачал головой, снял шляпу и, передав ее Уайлдеру, начал точно так же расправляться со своим пиджаком.

\- И о чем это нам говорит?

\- Да ни о чем, - глаза Джека вновь испуганно распахнулись, шляпа в принудительном порядке перекочевала обратно к владельцу, а прерванная процедура разоблачения спешно возобновилась. – Черт, Дэнни, вот же тебя угораздило…

К счастью, в этот момент коротко остриженная макушка Атласа вновь появилась на поверхности. Широкими саженками, отфыркиваясь, Дэнни целеустремленно греб в ту сторону, где Мэбри сбросил в залив сейф Лайонела Шрайка. Пузыри воздуха, поднимавшиеся на поверхность, помогали сориентироваться – полностью герметичным сейф, разумеется, не был, но мог дать Дилану дополнительных секунд пятнадцать-двадцать.

Лула, стоявшая на берегу, чуть ближе к воде, нервно комкала в руках темно-серый пиджак самого Атласа и кусала пухлые алые губы. Темные выразительные глаза неотрывно следили за стремительно движущейся по речной глади фигурой.

Дэниел, вопреки опасениям друзей, все же умел плавать – и неважно, в аквариуме он учился это делать или нет.

\- Точно. Помнишь отель, в который мы заселились, еще когда Тресслер нас протежировал? «Ария» или «Арена», как-то так. Там был бассейн.

Джек и сам не понимал, почему говорил это. 

\- Да? И ты помнишь, чтобы хоть раз Атлас туда спускался?

Тем временем, Дэнни, приблизившись к нужной точке, снова нырнул, «щучкой», очень тихо и почти без брызг. Воды Макао сомкнулись над ним, как занавес.

Уайлдер чувствовал внутри странное, непривычное оцепенение, и почему-то был уверен, что и Мерритт ощущает нечто подобное. С того самого момента, как Атлас догнал их, бесцельно прогуливающихся по рынку, его молчаливая собранность, погруженность в себя, заставляли остальных «Всадников» ждать приближения шторма. Будто что-то грызло его изнутри, мучило и ломало – и если бы Джек не был знаком с Дэнни уже почти два года, то сказал бы, что это вина.

Даже МакКинни был достаточно тактичен и не выяснял дотошно, что он такого наделал.

\- Как будем выкручиваться, если Уолтер заметит? – исключительно обыденным тоном поинтересовался Джек, мысленно считая секунды.

Атлас был сильнее и выносливей, чем выглядел. Не все его номера держались только на ловких пальцах и хорошо подвешенном языке. Это немного успокаивало.

\- Не знаю, - так же буднично отозвался Мерритт: точно его спросили, намечается ли завтра дождь. – Думаю, Мэбри сейчас немного не до нас.

С берега люди на корабле выглядели совсем крошечными, и даже понять, который из них Уолтер, не представлялось возможным.

Примерно через минуту Дэнни вынырнул, очень тихо, тоже, видимо, ни на секунду не забывая о барже рядом, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов открытым ртом и снова погрузился на дно залива.

\- Я как-то читала про одного старика-индуса, мастера йоги, который просидел под водой без воздуха шесть дней, - тихо, совершенно без эмоций произнесла вдруг Лула.

Что-то в ее голосе заставило обоих мужчин подойти ближе. С броским макияжем, в мехах и на шпильках, Лула с застывшим лицом смотрела вперед, прижимала к груди пиджак Атласа, и могла бы сейчас, невзирая на антураж, послужить идеальной моделью для памятника всем женщинам, отчаянно ждущим своих близких.

Вероятность, что Дилан окажется тайным поклонником практик йоги по задержке дыхания, была, откровенно говоря, невелика.

\- Господи, Атлас, пожалуйста, черт тебя дери, просто _сделай это_ … - срывающимся шепотом частила Лула, и глаза ее подозрительно блестели. – Господи, пожалуйста. Я не хочу, не хочу, _не хочу_ видеть, как…

Черты ее заострились, резко обозначились скулы, на губах остались вдавленные глубоко следы зубов. Она выглядела сейчас одновременно старше своих лет и совсем ребенком, очень усталой женщиной, которая снова переживала самое болезненное из своих воспоминаний, и маленькой девочкой, которая до последнего отказывалась верить в худшее.

Мерритт молча обнял ее за плечи, чуть развернув к себе, Джек мягко и неуверенно погладил по спине – утешать он не особенно умел и вообще гораздо лучше объяснялся поступками, чем словами.

Атлас показался на поверхности снова и снова нырнул, на этот раз, почти не дав себе отдышаться. На таком расстоянии никто из друзей не мог видеть его лица, но угадать было не так уж трудно.

Дэнни оставался достаточно упрямым засранцем, чтобы пытаться и все шесть суток.

И когда он, спустя мучительные полминуты, выплыл вместе с Диланом, которому, очевидно, все же удалось одолеть отцовский сейф – потому что Атлас не открыл бы его снаружи – Джек заметил это первым. Родс висел на Дэнни недвижным балластом, но он вполне мог просто отрубиться от нехватки кислорода. Атлас тащил его, обхватив рукой поперек груди, на одном только своем несокрушимом упрямстве.

Ощутимо толкнув Мерритта в плечо, Уайлдер, наперегонки с ним, бросился по насыпи на мелководье.


	23. "Моральный выбор, выбор эффективного действия", Алма Дрэй, Дилан, намеки на Дилан/Алма, Дилан/Дэниел

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Косметическая фирма, упомянутая в тексте, в реальности не существует.  
> «L'Oiseau bleu» - фр. "Синяя птица" (так назывался наш школьный учебник по французскому).

Дилана много раз за его жизнь ставили перед выбором. Отомстить или отпустить, спасти себя или спасти тех, кто за ним шел – Брэдли со своим непростым «уроком» был не первым и едва ли последним.

Весь фокус в том, что каждый раз Дилан почему-то оказывается не готов. Очередная развилка всегда предстает перед ним внезапно, вдруг, и времени на размышления всегда нет, и выбор всегда между жизнью и смертью.

\- Bonjour, - приветствует его телефонная трубка голосом Алмы Дрэй, и в этом голосе бывший агент ФБР чувствует знакомую улыбку, которая в равной степени может скрывать и радость, и раздражение. – Здравствуй.

Два года назад, прощаясь с ней на Пон дез Ар, он мог бы не оставить ничего – и Алма поняла бы, не осуждая – но оставил свой телефонный номер. _Действительный_ телефонный номер, без шуток.

\- Здравствуй, - эхом отвечает Родс, и выражение лица сейчас у него наверняка то еще, не для праздничного фото.

Джип, на котором «Всадники» спешно покидают гостеприимный Марсель, недостаточно велик, чтобы обеспечить беседе конфиденциальность. Мерритт, занимающий сиденье напротив, хмурит светлые брови, Дэнни, повернувшийся на мелодию звонка, смотрит внимательно и тревожно. Лула и Джек, негромко, но эмоционально обсуждающие прожектор, который должен был, по идее, загореться, но почему-то нет – мелочь, ни на что не повлияло, диверсия удалась все равно, хотя обсудить надо бы – некоторое время продолжают диалог, но вскоре замолкают тоже.

Алма тихо и как-то совсем невесело смеется.

\- Я не хотела звонить, - говорит она.

И Дилан знает, что это правда. В Париже они расставались навсегда, без долгосрочных планов и заведомо нелепых надежд: детектив Родс возвращался из краткосрочного отпуска обратно в Штаты, к своей двойной жизни, офицер Дрэй оставалась писать рапорт, объяснять Интерполу, как же так получилось, что «Всадники» растворились в небе над Нью-Йорком. 

Ни о какой переписке, телефонных беседах и встречах раз в полгода речи не шло – пусть тогда, в теории, это и было возможно. То, что их связывало, выросло слишком хрупким, без корневой системы, не выдержало бы и первых заморозков.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Но ты приехал в мою страну, - продолжает Алма, будто не слыша его. – И все ради того, чтобы сорвать презентацию женского крема. Зачем, Дилан?

Родс некоторое время молчит: объяснять долго, да и вещественных доказательств пока нет. Если вкратце, «Всадники» снова восстанавливают справедливость, замешаны большие деньги, а миру в темные времена не повредит еще немного магии. Все это Алма знает и сама.

Мерритт открывает рот, будто хочет что-то спросить, но Дилан отрицательно качает головой, и МакКинни подчиняется.

\- Поверь мне, иначе было нельзя. Я пока не могу рассказать всего, но обещаю, информация, в конце концов, будет у тебя.

Номер телефона – до крайности сентиментальный знак благодарности и полного доверия. И извинений, чего уж там. Оставшиеся на свободе «Всадники» тогда ударили по карьере Алмы гораздо сильнее, чем по карьере детектива Родса. Во-первых, у нее не было двойной жизни, во-вторых, абсолютный дебют в оперативной работе и тут же – абсолютный провал. Такие вещи не лучшим образом сказываются на характеристике.

Расставались они больше, чем бывшими любовниками, расставались они хранителями общей тайны.

\- Я _хочу_ тебе поверить.

Дилан пытается себе представить, как она выглядит сейчас. В памяти мелькают большие выразительные глаза, открытое, неизменно дружелюбное лицо, мягкая улыбка, тонкие пальцы и изящная, как принято говорить, "лебединая" шея. Женщина-загадка, муза да Винчи и Рафаэля – может, единственная в целом мире, кто мог бы подарить ему покой, тихую гавань.

Ей ужасно не повезло встретить в лице Дилана байронического героя нового времени. 

\- И что мешает?

Джип едет по трассе ровно и почти бесшумно, летит черной птицей мимо лавандовых полей Прованса. Еще до рассвета «Всадники» должны прибыть в окрестности Лиона, где смогут, наконец, отдохнуть и проанализировать итоги первого этапа кампании.

Если вкратце, ребята из «L'Oiseau bleu» собирались продавать милым дамам под видом крема для лица какую-то ядреную смесь, имеющую массу побочных эффектов. Теперь делать это им будет гораздо труднее.

\- «Сюртэ» хочет ваши головы, - спокойно поясняет Алма, и Дилан почти видит, как она пожимает плечами. – Интерпол хочет ваши головы. Сейчас половина четвертого утра, а в Марселе все на ушах стоят из-за вашего выступления.

Как и тогда, два года назад, она ни в чем его не обвиняет, просто излагает факты и объясняет ситуацию.

\- Это входило в планы.

\- Когда «Всадники» объявились на всех федеральных каналах, когда в сеть попали первые видео… Мне позвонили сразу, Дилан. Повторения Нью-Йорка мне не простят.

И вот тогда он понимает, почему несмотря на искреннее нежелание, Алма все-таки воспользовалась его подарком.

Выбирай, говорит она, бороться ли в очередной раз с системой или уйти, пока можешь, не подставлять под удар старого друга. Назови иначе, если хочешь, но не умаляй важности.

Выбирай, говорит она, не заставляй выбирать меня.

\- Мне очень жаль, - говорит она _вслух_.

\- Ты имеешь полное право сдать нас. Как и тогда, - спокойно отвечает Дилан.

Мерритт округляет глаза и, кажется, давится воздухом, остальные просто застывают на своих местах, как мраморные скульптуры. Даже водителя, наверное, пронимает, а ведь роль у парня так незначительна, что и повязать будет не за что.

Дилан почти боится повернуть голову и встретиться взглядом с Дэнни.

\- Ты знаешь, что я, как и тогда, этого не сделаю, - голос Алмы сейчас полон горечи. – И ты теперь говоришь «нас». Не «тебя». Кажется, все теперь совсем иначе.

В этом, как и во многом другом, она абсолютно права.

Дилан когда-то не смог быть рядом отчасти именно по этой причине: не искал ни покоя, ни безусловного принятия. Может быть, упустил многое, но не жалел ни о чем.

\- До встречи, - несколько мгновений спустя произносит офицер Интерпола Дрэй, и это звучит, как обещание.

Телефон вылетает в открытое окно, прямо на проезжую часть, разбивается вдребезги и остается далеко позади.

В этом, в общем, нет необходимости, Дилан мог ограничиться SIM-картой, или вовсе не выбрасывать ничего – Алма не поделилась бы с начальством, ее словам он по-прежнему верит безоговорочно – но для логики и рассудительности момент не самый подходящий.

В полной тишине вопрос МакКинни звучит, как гром:

\- Я правильно понял, приятель, твой контактный номер был у Интерпола _все это время_?

Дилан молча пожимает плечами.

Он не может заставить себя повернуть голову.


	24. "Проблемы самоидентификации", атласоцентрик (намеки на Дилан/Дэниел)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн зарисовки: начало драббла "Практическое пособие по тимбилдингу...". Дэнни уходит в рефлексивный загул на четыре дня.

Ему хватает ума запереться в собственной квартире. 

Если в глазах полиции ты – международный преступник, напиваться в баре (в любом общественном месте, на самом деле) до полной потери контроля – плохая идея. Тем более, что в своей жизни Дэниел серьезно напивался всего дважды: первый раз – в старшей школе, когда пытался доказать компании одноклассников, что круче него только яйца, второй – когда узнал про родителей. И предсказать собственное поведение под градусом теперь Атласу трудновато, а пускать все полностью на самотек он не привык.

Здорово все-таки, что злость и обида не совсем отключают ему мозги. Правда, здорово.

« _Дэнни, мужик, чего уехал? Мы ведь только начали_ ».

Первым, спустя два неотвеченных вызова, ему пишет Джек. Он был где-то на этаже во время спора, в одной из соседних комнат, вероятно, слышал отдельные фразы. И определенно слышал, как Дэнни выскочил из обсерватории, хлопнув массивной дверью напоследок: звонки от него Атлас пропускает еще по пути к метро.

« _Почему трубку не берешь? Где ты?_ »

Если бы даже он хотел сейчас с кем-то поговорить, Уайлдер определенно был бы в самом хвосте списка контактов – Дэнни очень хорошо представляет себе его выразительный взгляд, полный _жалости_ и _понимания_. Хуже, пожалуй, могла бы быть только беседа с МакКинни, но тот уже и так видел больше, чем достаточно.

По-хорошему, стоило бы сцепить зубы, дотерпеть до конца репетиции и спокойно поехать на машине вместе со всеми. Промолчать в ответ на очередное замечание гребанного «телепата». С улыбкой помахать на прощание, стоя на крыльце. Следующие пару дней его бы никто не искал: даже Дилан ограничился бы парой сообщений, он всегда с уважением относился к частной жизни своих подопечных, своих…

В общем, готовности к таким подвигам Дэнни в себе не ощущает.

« _Атлас, не будь засранцем. Где ты?_ »

\- На дне, - улыбаясь, вслух отвечает Дэниел, хотя пока это, в большей степени, преувеличение – бутылка рома пуста лишь наполовину.

Дальше следует один вызов от Дилана, долгий, терпеливый – мелодия звонка трижды заканчивается и начинается снова. Судя по времени, тренировочное ограбление еще идет во всю. Надо же такому случиться, именно сегодня наступил тот особенный день, когда их лидер оторвался от своих бесценных бумажек и спустился на нулевой этаж – чтобы обнаружить там отсутствие одного из своих…

Подопечных, да. 

На тридцать втором году жизни у него, Дэниела Атласа, завелся _опекун_. Заботится, не дает наделать глупостей. Иногда целует. Иногда раскладывает, как секретутку, на своем письменном столе. Иногда пристегивает наручниками к мебели. Однажды был в этой самой квартире - они пили чай и обнимались, как подростки.

Дэнни очень даже не против наделать глупостей, но в этом должны быть заинтересованы оба.

« _Хэй, Дэнни, у тебя все в порядке? Барабан без тебя заскучал. Ты разве уже побил свой рекорд в восемь секунд? Потому что если нет, то давай, не отлынивай_ ».

В игру с разницей еще в полчаса вступает Лула. Остается только МакКинни, но ему, Атлас в этом почти уверен, на сегодня хватило и живого общения.

Он глотает огненную жидкость залпом, почти не ощущая вкуса, и все ждет момента, когда ром по-настоящему ударит в голову. Бродит по своей квартире-студии, как тень отца Гамлета (Дэнни нравится, чтобы комната была одна и большая: сразу и кухня, и зал, и спальня, и кабинет – всегда выбирает такие, если есть возможность), в конце концов, ложится на старый раскладной диван и смотрит в потолок. Телефон на столе гудит от вибрации. Звонит, и звонит, и звонит, пока, наконец, не доползает потихоньку до края и не срывается на пол.

Задняя крышка у него отлетает, и Дэнни приходится встать с дивана, чтобы поставить на место аккумулятор. Мобильный бережно кладется опять на стол, и путь к краю повторяется.

Такое вот сомнительное развлечение.

« _Атлас, ответь_ », - присылает Дилан, когда за окнами уже начинает темнеть. И еще через полчаса: « _Дэнни, пожалуйста, ответь_ ».

По-хорошему, философски рассуждает Дэниел, допивая ром из горлышка, Родса ему винить не в чем. Винить брутального мужика за то, что он проявляет к тебе нежность и заботу – дело вообще гиблое. И Дилан _спрашивал_ , когда начинал все это, и Атлас знал тогда, на что соглашается. Ему просто в голову вовремя не пришло: оказывается, можно предложить другому человеку все, что имеешь, и этого, тем не менее, будет недостаточно.

Даже МакКинни винить почти не в чем, Дэнни перегнул палку первым. Просто все подколы Мерритта, остроумные и язвительные экспромты, так живо напоминают «чудесные» годы в старшей школе. Атлас теперь и сам за словом в карман не лезет, но на стороне МакКинни психоанализ и больший жизненный опыт. 

«Был бы я твоим братом…» - сказал тогда Дэнни, и такое начало, само по себе, уже явилось огромной ошибкой.

Оставшуюся часть фразы бутылка рома и собственные зашкаливающие эмоции благополучно подтирают из памяти. Но, кажется, там было что-то про «морально поиметь» и восхищение Чейзовой смекалкой. Цепляться к чужим родственникам – подло и уж точно не по-дружески, но как иначе, если единственное очевидное слабое место МакКинни, депортированное на родину, отбывает теперь срок в Райкерс.

«В таком случае», - не изменившись в лице, парировал Мерритт, - «если бы _мне_ вдруг пришлось выбирать между твоими худыми мощами и одной известной нам обоим симпатичной француженкой…»

И это тоже удар заведомо ниже пояса. На какую-то долю секунды Дэнни кажется, что из легких выбили весь воздух.

Дело, конечно, не в том, что у Дилана когда-то был роман (короткий и давно завершившийся) – как минимум, это нормально. Просто сейчас Родс его «воспитывает», играет, как кошка с мышкой, сознательно оставляет их отношения в таком «подвешенном» состоянии: больше, чем друзья или коллеги, но меньше, чем любовники. И Дэнни, если быть беспристрастным, сам не выбрал бы свои «худые мощи», когда на другой чаше весов – обаятельная Алма Дрэй, из-за которой, если быть еще и честным, у Дилана точно не возникло бы столько проблем. Как минимум, до ситуации с сейфом она бы ни за что не довела.

Что бы там не думала Хенли, самооценка Дэниела Атласа - вещь не такая уж несокрушимая.

« _Дэнни, ответь. Куда ты пропал?_ »

Он успевает откупорить вторую бутылку – на этот раз, довольно паршивого коньяка – когда звонить начинают во входную дверь. Атласа уже ощутимо ведет, когда он подбирается поближе, но столкновений с мебелью удается избежать. Незванный гость барабанит по хлипкой деревянной панели кулаками, продолжает нажимать на кнопку, и, в конце концов, громко произносит:

\- Чувак, открой! Это я.

Дэнни неслышно прислоняется к двери спиной и, сомкнув веки, слушает голос Джека. В нем предсказуемо соревнуются беспокойство и раздражение. Стучит, и стучит, и стучит, и тонкое дерево передает вибрацию почти без искажений. 

Атлас совершенно не удивился бы, если б, выглянув в окно, увидел на своем крыльце МакКинни. Странно, что Уайлдеру за его спиной сейчас не вторит звонкий голос Лулы.

Минут через пятнадцать ломиться в квартиру Джеку надоедает, он достает свой мобильный, но звонит не Дэнни, а кажется, Дилану. Прикрывает рот рукой, отчего звучит еще глуше, коротко рапортует о своем местоположении, а потом вдруг заявляет:

\- Слушай, я могу взломать замок, он тут совсем простой. Может, внутри будут какие-то подсказки, где нам искать Атласа?

Дэнни слишком пьян, чтобы переживать по этому поводу, но, кажется, разговор по душам с Уайлдером ему все-таки придется вытерпеть. Или можно подпереть дверь шкафом, хотя едва ли в его нынешнем состоянии удастся сдвинуть эту антикварную громадину даже на дюйм.

Но Дилан советует со взломом повременить. Из дальнейших обрывков диалога можно понять, что он ищет Атласа по окрестным барам, Джек коротко чертыхается.

\- Ладно, понял. Думаю, с ним все в порядке, Дэнни не дурак. Мы с Мерриттом сейчас подъедем, есть еще кое-какие мысли…

Кажется, МакКинни действительно ждет на крыльце. И как же здорово, что Дилан Родс уважает частную жизнь своих… подопечных.

« _Атлас, ответь_ ».

« _Дэнни, пожалуйста, ответь_ ».

Он выжидает еще полчаса, больше не пьет, сравнительно быстро собирается и тихо выходит из квартиры. Ни о каком баре речи, разумеется, по-прежнему нет, тем более, друзья будут искать Дэнни именно там. Но метро еще должно работать, а перспектива ночевки на лавочке в каком-нибудь сквере сейчас кажется невероятно привлекательной. Атласа, толком так и не опьяневшего, почему-то начинает мутить.

Вернувшись домой поутру, с большим пакетом из круглосуточного супермаркета, Дэнни понимает, что квартиру его все же взломали. Вещи, вроде бы, на своих местах, но на полированной поверхности стола лежит записка.

Опознав ровный, будто выверенный, почерк Дилана, Атлас выбрасывает, не читая.

И достает из пакета новую бутылку рома. Голова, как и, в общем, все тело, со вчерашнего ноет, так что телефон наконец-то выставлен на беззвучный режим.


	25. "Скованные одной цепью", Дилан/Дэниел

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бельвилль - реально существующий маленький город во Франции, в департаменте Роны, примерно в пятидесяти километрах от Лиона. Есть еще квартал Бельвилль в Париже, известный как "квартал иммигрантов" - так вот, тут у нас не про него.  
> Рона - река во Франции и Швейцарии.

Со стороны Роны на Бельвилль надвигалась гроза. Горячий неподвижный воздух пах озоном и скошенной травой – кто-то из соседей, будто готовясь к приезду именитых гостей, накануне подстригал газон. На востоке, от самого горизонта постепенно заполняя собой небо, медленно плыли тяжелые темно-сизые тучи и обрывки белых более легких недождевых облаков. Солнце еще светило в редкие просветы между ними, но уже как-то тускло, будто смирившись. На широких, практически лишенных тени улочках, было тихо и безлюдно.

Заняв деревянную крашеную скамейку на крытой террасе перед домом, Дилан привычно уже подсчитывал собственные промахи: все детали, которые не продумал, все подводные камни, которые не увидел. И раз за разом, как пес к своей конуре, возвращался к главному. Шоу «Всадников» на крыше «Лучезарного города» в Марселе было всего лишь второй его собственной инициативой. Не то, чтобы полной импровизацией, но репетировали меньше месяца.

В конце концов, какую только дрянь современные женщины не наносят на свои лица – может быть, и в этот раз не стоило им мешать?

\- Вот ты где.

Дэнни, очевидно, снаружи оказался через дверь кухни и, обогнув дом, вышел на террасу с северной стороны. Высокая худая фигура закрыла собой сражавшееся с облаками солнце, но Дилану, когда он повернулся, все равно пришлось сделать козырьком ладони.

Атлас выглядел спокойным и даже отдохнувшим, хотя по комнатам очередного временного пристанища «Всадники» разошлись менее двух часов назад. Он почему-то был бос, в широких пижамных штанах и толстовке на голое тело, поджимал пальцы на ногах, словно пытаясь уцепиться за дощатое покрытие.

\- Садись, - без лишних предисловий Родс указал ему на свободную половину лавки. – Тебе бы выспаться сейчас не мешало.

Дэнни, дернув уголком рта, молча сел, уставившись в пространство перед собой. Таким тихим и сдержанным он становился только в двух случаях: если чувствовал за собой вину, настолько сильную, что не мог от нее отмахнуться, и если мыслей и эмоций, любых, в голове просто было слишком много, они душили его, не прорываясь наружу. 

Родсу не надо было даже уточнять, что именно помешало ему спокойно проводить полуденные часы в постели.

\- Сразу предупреждаю: если ты пришел спросить, было ли у меня что-нибудь с Алмой, имей в виду, я тебе не отвечу, - ровным голосом предостерег Дилан.

Прежде чем что-либо сказать, Дэнни отрицательно замотал головой. От природы очень живой и экспрессивный, он часто выражал свои мысли сперва жестами, а только потом – словами.

\- Нет, не об этом, - наклонившись вперед, он сцепил перед собой руки в замок; некоторое время тщательно отбирал верную фразу, и, наконец, произнес: - Почему вы расстались?

За его нынешним интересом Дилан явственно видел тень конфликта трехмесячной давности, вроде бы разрешенного, но не полностью. Как обычно. Словно ища подсказки в окружающем мире, он внимательным взглядом окинул двор перед домом, низкий дощатый забор, скорее декоративный, чем по-настоящему надежный, и доступный с террасы отрезок широкой дороги.

\- Скажи, тебе здесь нравится? – словно бы уклоняясь от темы, спросил он и сделал широкий жест рукой в сторону калитки. – Спокойный городок неподалеку от большой реки. Аккуратный домик, может быть, садик. Климат хороший. Никаких очередей в метро. Собаку можно завести, - повернувшись всем корпусом к собеседнику, Родс чуть улыбнулся, не то грустно, не то мечтательно. - Ты бы хотел здесь жить?

\- Нет, - честно и почти без удивления отозвался Дэнни, смотря на него в ответ. – Нет, не думаю. Маленькие города не по мне. Я в таком родился, не хочу обратно.

\- Вот что-то в этом роде, - коротко кивнул головой Дилан и снова выпрямился. – Тогда, два года назад, мне пришлось выбрать. «Оку» нужны были «Всадники», и это был мой самый главный проект за всю жизнь. Важнее даже, чем месть за отца, как потом оказалось.

Он думал, Атлас захочет узнать, так ли важны «Всадники» для их лидера теперь – Дэнни обожал подобные вопросы, уточнял обязательно, будто и малейшее сомнение было для него невыносимо. Но тот лишь улыбнулся, не разжимая губ, мягко и расслабленно.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты бунтарь. Борец с системой.

Дилан ощутил желание глубоко выдохнуть: очередная буря в его жизни, кажется, миновала, не успев начаться. Он не ждал от Дэнни понимания. Атлас все-таки был собственником. Бескомпромиссным, порой вспыльчивым и ранимым сверх меры, часто совершенно глухим к чужим желаниям, всегда обращенным только внутрь себя – Родс любил его и за это тоже, сильно и безо всякой рациональности. Но сейчас, в момент тяжелый для него, был благодарен за проявленную чуткость.

\- Получается, так.

\- Что, в таком случае, она тебе сказала?.. А, нет, подожди, я понял…

Вдалеке, над Роной, раздались первые раскаты грома. Дождавшись условного сигнала, в кронах деревьев зашумел ветер. Солнце, яростно блеснув в последний раз, скрылось за массивной грязно-серой тучей.

\- Мне не следовало затевать все это, - впервые произнеся это вслух, Дилан почувствовал себя еще хуже – словно мысли, облеченные в слова, обретали вполне реальный вес и тянули его к земле, свинцовой тяжестью ложась на плечи. – Я имею в виду нынешнюю кампанию. Времени на подготовку было недостаточно.

\- В Макао времени было еще меньше, - спокойно возразил Дэнни, пожав острыми плечами. – И тебя с нами не было. Зато был Уолтер и психованный братец Мерритта. Это я к тому, что мы все неплохо импровизируем.

Дилан невесело усмехнулся.

Сухая земля, гонимая ветром, жадно впитывала первые тяжелые капли. Дождь, робко и неритмично постучав по крыше, за считанные секунды обратился настоящим ливнем. Небо озарилось вспышкой, и через несколько мгновений ударило, точно гигантским молотом по наковальне, оглушительным громом.

\- Под дулом пистолета все хорошо импровизируют, Дэнни. Я не хочу вас ставить в такие условия.

Родсу правда не хотелось перекладывать свой груз на кого-то другого. Тем более, на Атласа, который должен был сейчас не выслушивать его унылую исповедь, а спокойно отдыхать в доме, в полном удовлетворении от проделанной работы. Который вообще не должен был беспокоиться о своей безопасности, никогда, иначе зачем «Всадникам» нужен лидер?

Наверное, такова была его карма: жить на развилке, постоянно сомневаться в себе и уверять других в правильности своих действий.

\- И думать забудь, - спокойно, но твердо велел ему Дэнни. – И думать. Забудь.

И вот уж чего Дилан никак не мог ожидать от него в этот момент, с коротким щелчком закрыл на запястье Родса металлический браслет наручников.

Второй браслет, как обнаружилось чуть позже, когда Дилан поднял руку к лицу, приковывал к нему запястье самого Атласа.

\- Я вот что хочу сказать, - торопливо забормотал Дэнни, пользуясь его изумлением. – Я… мы все, все «Всадники», мы _твоя_ команда. И мы будем ей, будем _с тобой_ , всегда. Что бы ни случилось.

Прозвучало так просто, горячо и естественно, как не звучало в самых смелых и отчаянных мечтах. Больше и важнее, чем признание в любви – признание в верности.

\- То есть это у меня фетиш на наручники?..

\- И я уважаю твои желания, - Атлас снова улыбнулся, но на этот раз лукаво, с хитринкой. – Спросил бы лучше, где я их нашел – поверь мне, это было непросто.

Но ничего спросить Дилан попросту не сумел. Перехватив его закованное предплечье свободной рукой, Дэнни мимолетно прошелся губами по костяшкам, а затем вдруг втянул в рот пальцы, указательный и средний, принялся облизывать, как леденец. Юркий, гибкий язык обвел подушечки, погладил ногтевые пластины. Атлас растянул губы в ухмылке, не прекращая своего занятия, и чуть приподнял одну бровь.

\- Дэнни, мы _на улице_ , - сдавленно произнес Дилан, не пытаясь, впрочем, освободиться.

Влажный звук, с которым его пальцы выскользнули из чужого рта, не заглушил даже шум дождя.

\- Что такое общественное осуждение для нас, бунтарей, борцов с системой? – философски заметил Дэнни. – А еще я умею завязывать в узел черенок от вишни. Языком. И делаю это, между прочим, на четыре секунды быстрее, чем Джек. И на восемь секунд быстрее, чем Лула. И…

Родс тепло и искренне рассмеялся, закрыв лицо руками, чувствуя, как с плеч срываются воображаемые свинцовые пластины, которые он сам на себя повесил.

\- Ты меня в гроб вгонишь. Идем в дом.

 

На диване в холле, который плавно перетекал в гостиную, успел устроиться с книгой Мерритт. Судя по обложке, это была «Гордость и предубеждение» на французском. А судя по тому, что французским МакКинни не владел, он попросту не мог придумать ничего другого, чтобы себя занять – телевизора в доме, к его огромному сожалению, не оказалось.

Гроза ли прервала его дневной отдых или банальная бессонница, но своей пресловутой внимательности он ничуть не утратил.

\- Нет, - сказал он после секундной заминки, глядя на скованные запястья Атласа и Родса. – Ничего не хочу знать.

И поднял книгу так, чтобы полностью закрывать себе обзор.


	26. "Дом казенный с дорогою дальней и любовь до доски гробовой", лулацентрик, намеки на Аллен/Лула и Дилан/Дэниел

« _Я хочу поговорить с тобой о чем-то очень важном, когда вернешься_ ».

\- О-хо, - тяжело вздохнула Лула, невидящим взглядом уставившись в зеркальную дверцу шкафчика в ванной. – Ничего себе заявление.

Отражение выглядело нервным, почти испуганным: темные глаза широко распахнуты, нижняя губа закушена, щеки белее мела. Очевидно, к «очень важному разговору» с Алленом зеркальный двойник был готов ничуть не больше самой Лулы. Ну, никакой на него надежды.

А она так рассчитывала.

 

Удивительно, но гадать на картах Таро по-настоящему не умел никто из «Всадников». Вдвойне удивительно, учитывая историю их становления как команды.

Джек, немного приноровившись к балансу, мог бы своей «Смертью» выбить кому-нибудь глаз. Дэнни был способен спрятать хоть всю колоду в абсолютно пустой комнате так, чтобы все ее долго-долго искали и, в конце концов, не нашли – периодически этот фокус он проворачивал с ценным реквизитом, по его словам, не специально. Мерритту вообще не требовались карты, чтобы долго и обстоятельно рассказывать человеку о его прошлом, настоящем и будущем, давать советы по выбору второй половины и… ну, в общем, делать все, чем кормятся так называемые «медиумы».

Но гадать на Таро никто из них не умел. Даже Дилан.

\- Я что, по-твоему, похож на цыгана? – посмеиваясь, спросил он, когда Лула впервые подняла эту тему.

\- Ну… - она выразительно закатила глаза и помотала головой из стороны в сторону. – В принципе, да.

Смуглокожий, темноглазый и темноволосый, их лидер вполне мог бы сойти за цыганского барона. Не хватало только трубки, яркой рубашки и гитары. Но, возможно, Лула просто неверно представляла себе цыганских баронов.

\- Это же ты раздавал всем карты, ну, те самые. «Любовники», «Отшельник», «Смерть»… Ты же не наобум это делал?

\- О, нет, конечно, - выражение лица Дилана стало серьезным, но глаза по-прежнему смеялись. – Конечно же, мне помогла старинная цыганская магия. Ну, и Интернет – немного. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Разговор этот состоялся между ними еще в феврале, в один из дней, когда Дилан собрал «Всадников» в обсерватории. Обычно измотанный ночными бдениями в кабинете и полностью погруженный в расчеты, он был в сравнительно хорошем настроении, шутил и много улыбался.

Если бы Луле надо было выбрать какой-то из Старших Арканов для самого Родса, это оказался бы «Суд» или, может, «Император». Определенно, с «Дураком» он попрощался еще в Макао, а теперь, судя по многозначительным подмигиваниям Мерритта и тому, как Атлас всю репетицию путался в собственных ногах, не стоило рассматривать и «Воздержание».

Почти полгода спустя, в конце июля, в маленьком тихом Бельвилле Лула снова вспомнила о Таро и о своих намерениях приобщить друзей к таинственному миру гаданий. Потому что, в самом деле, карты, символизм, многозначность – это же было своего рода «изюминкой» их команды.

Ну, и отчасти, потому что Луле нечем было себя развлечь перед выступлением в Лионе, а колода Таро, новенькая, купленная перед отъездом в киоске на Пиккадили, каким-то совершенно мистическим образом оказалась в ее вещах.

Джек, загнанный в угол на крошечной кухне, сопротивлялся вяло и недолго. 

\- Извини, я не особенно верю в…

\- Так тебе и не надо, - легкомысленно отмахнулась от его возражений Лула, раскладывая на высокой деревянной стойке три карты в ряд. – Ну-ка, что тут у тебя?.. Ага. Перевернутый «Король мечей». Значит, в твоей жизни скоро появится злой и коварный человек, который попытается тебя эксплуатировать.

Дэнни, возникший в этот момент в дверном проеме, говорить начал, судя по всему, еще в гостиной. Оборвав себя на полуслове, он как-то по-птичьи наклонил голову и нахмурил брови.

\- Чем это вы тут занимаетесь? – Лула с подчеркнутым равнодушием пожала плечами, Уайлдер неопределенно развел руками в воздухе. – Впрочем, это неважно. Джек, помоги мне перенести шкаф из подвала. Не знаю, какой гений решил, что весь реквизит надо сложить именно туда, но там сыро, текут трубы и…

\- Ага, да, сейчас.

Глядя вслед стремительно убегающему из кухни другу, Лула укоризненно погрозила пальцем единственной открытой карте, «Королю мечей», и с очередным тяжелым вздохом принялась собирать колоду. Эксплуататор в жизни Джека оказался не то, чтобы сильно злой, но действительно очень коварный.

Дилан, флегматично прогуливавшийся по дорожке перед домом, большого интереса к собственному будущему тоже не проявил.

\- Нет-нет, я в такие вещи не верю.

\- Зато может быть весело, - Лула обезоруживающе улыбнулась и похлопала густыми черными ресницами. – Ну, пожалуйста!

Правда, если бы ей довелось иметь в этой жизни старшего брата, было бы здорово, окажись он именно таким. Перед «ну, пожалуйста» Дилан не устоял. Устроившись на крытой террасе в конце дорожки, Лула прямо на ступенях выложила перед ним рубашками вверх три карты (на самом деле, она знала еще несколько способов, но этот был самым простым).

\- Итак… У тебя тут «Паж чаши» - это значит «хорошие новости», потом перевернутый «Паж жезлов» - это значит «плохие новости»… - Родс скептически поднял брови, но от комментариев воздержался. – Зато, вот здесь, посередине, у тебя «Мир» - значит, в личной жизни у тебя все точно будет хорошо.

Учитывая, что личной жизнью Дилана с некоторых пор являлся «коварный эксплуататор», уже сама Лула на этот счет немного сомневалась.

\- Хоть где-то, - улыбнулся лидер «Всадников», как показалось, вполне искренне.

Впрочем, он всегда и во всем выбирал для себя самый трудный, опасный и рискованный путь, так что отношения с Атласом в общую картину замечательно вписывались. Как бы то ни было, Лула от всей души желала Дилану только счастья. И терпения. Много, много терпения.

Третьей жертвой, после предварительного наблюдения и некоторой подготовки, был избран МакКинни. От него стоило – и обоснованно – ожидать всевозможных трудностей, подвохов и запрещенных приемов.

\- Я вижу, - приложив ладонь к виску, глядя куда-то вверх и в сторону, задумчиво протянул Мерритт, как только карты появились в поле его зрения. – Я вижу, что все это неспроста. Подожди, дай мне минуту…

Попытки произнести вступительную речь о необходимости освоения Таро успехом не увенчались. Сидя на диване в гостиной, МакКинни слегка покачивался из стороны в сторону, видимо, изображая общение с высшими астральными сущностями.

\- Я вижу букву «а». Англия? Да, но… нет…

\- Эй! – Лула сухо щелкнула пальцами перед его лицом. – Ладно, ладно, сдаюсь. Не надо адресного угадывания. Аллен сегодня написал мне. И… ну, это было как-то странно и не очень понятно. То есть, он вообще не любит смс-ки, а тут вдруг: «Хочу поговорить с тобой о чем-то очень важном».

\- И ты хочешь об этом поговорить? – Мерритт вполне добродушно улыбнулся и подмигнул ей. – Конечно, всегда пожалуйста. И не стоило затевать всю эту отвлекающую возню с гаданием. Но я понимаю твое волнение: свадьба - ответственный шаг. Имя будущему ребенку ты ведь уже выбрала? Что скажешь о…

Лула действительно не могла понять, почему каждый раз, как речь в беседе случайно заходила о ее отношениях с техническим консультантом «Всадников», Мерритт обязательно поднимал тему детей. Серьезно, у него ведь не было склонности к навязчивым идеям – так что, кажется, причина крылась в легкой панике, охватывавшей Лулу всякий раз, когда она представляла себе собственную свадьбу и семейную жизнь. МакКинни любил разводить хаос и легкую панику.

Не то, чтобы она была против брака и детей в принципе, но чтобы именно _планировать_ это, время все еще не казалось подходящим.

\- Ничего подобного, почему ты вообще решил, что Аллен заинтересован в серьезных отношениях?

Мерритт посмотрел на нее в ответ почти снисходительно.

\- Поверь мне, крошка, твой парень _убийственно_ серьезен. Я понял это еще тогда, когда он заговорил про топологический квантовый порядок и очень вежливо назвал Атласа «питомцем».

Лула выразительно постучала темным лакированным ногтем по сложенной колоде Таро.

\- Если будешь раздражать меня дальше, предсказываю: мы вернемся в Лондон, я передам ему твои слова, и на тебя пойдет войной твой собственный телевизор.

Угроза подействовала безотказно. Более внимательного и молчаливого слушателя она не встречала за весь день.

Мерритту выпала «Королева пентаклей», обозначавшая стабильность и надежность, «Шестерка мечей», предвещавшая уход от опасности, и «Жрец» - «хороший совет, доверие и успех».

\- Вот видишь, - ласково, как неразумному ребенку, улыбнулась ему Лула, собирая карты. – Все оказалось не так уж страшно.

В самом деле, иногда ее друзья были исключительно трудными в общении людьми.

Уже поздним вечером, закончив и с репетицией собственной «декапитации» (Лула безумно любила этот трюк, он был действительно классным), и с ужином, она, точно рассчитав время, подловила в гостиной Атласа. Пребывая в сравнительно благодушном для него настроении, тот вертел в руках оставленную МакКинни «Гордость и предубеждение» и едва ли смог бы найти причины ей отказать.

Но Дэнни, конечно, все равно попытался.

\- В такую чушь могут верить только глупые ку… В смысле, я в это не верю, ясно?

\- Я тоже, - с энтузиазмом закивала Лула, очень быстро выкладывая три карты на полу перед диваном. – Это все Дилан. Ты же знаешь, ему нравится Таро. Все эти намеки, скрытые смыслы, различные толкования… Ух, ты, смотри, у тебя тут «Двойка пентаклей». Ты, разумеется, знаешь, что это означает.

Быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, Дэнни сполз с дивана и, нахмурив брови, пристально уставился на перевернутую карту – будто рассчитывал, что она сию секунду заговорит с ним и подробно расскажет о своем значении.

Пользуясь тем, что собеседник занят колодой, Лула позволила себе хищно ухмыльнуться. 

Кажется, первый ее последователь только что ступил на тернистый путь познания.


	27. "Квинтет из Бельвилля", Дилан/Дэниел

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Лучезарный город", который мы периодически упоминаем - это реально существующий в Марселе гигантский памятник архитектуры.  
> http://static.moydom.ru/st1/zgljzwnm/145449725156b1dde3f3a2c.jpg  
> Построенный по инициативе Ле Корбюзье по его оригинальному проекту, это одновременно многоквартирный дом, длиной в целый квартал, торговый центр с кинотеатрами и ресторанами и... в общем, чего там только нет.  
> А еще там есть крыша, где действительно периодически проводятся всякие мероприятия вроде презентаций и художественных выставок.
> 
> "Сюртэ" - несколько устаревшее в наши дни название французской криминальной полиции.
> 
> Название этой зарисовки - отсылка к сильно любимому авторами французскому мультику "Трио из Бельвилля".

В Провансе «Всадники» объявляют войну, но настоящий бой им предстоит в Лионе, почти две недели спустя после сорванного фуршета под открытым небом. Настоящая цель вовсе не в том, чтобы подмочить репутацию вероломной «Птицы счастья» – полицию и юристов не интересуют громкие заявления, им подавай факты и документы.

Дилану нужны электронные журналы исследований, подлинные результаты экспериментов, сухая статистика, подсчитанная компьютером и надежно скрытая от общественности за броской рекламой. Улики, которые можно предъявить. Так что в Марселе «Всадники» выступают, а в Лионе будут, скорее, грабителями: жесткий диск со всеми данными по проекту хранится в главном офисе фирмы. Дилан считает, что на самом деле храниться он должен у «Сюртэ» – как минимум.

А еще ему нужно, чтобы большие боссы испуганно задергались, заерзали в своих кожаных креслах от одной мысли о «Всадниках», которые неизбежно придут за ними.

Дилан хочет, чтобы каждая сволочь в этом мире подумала дважды, прежде чем наживаться на чужом доверии.

Дилан хочет справедливости. Однажды это его уже чуть не убило.

\- Я ненавижу людей, которые используют других людей, - говорит он Алме в эконом-классе самолета «Нью-Йорк – Новый Орлеан», и в этом больше правды, чем во всем остальном, что он говорил ей до и после.

Пусть даже он сам постоянно кого-то использует.

Когда на огромных плазменных экранах, размещенных, кажется, по всему периметру необъятной крыши «Лучезарного города», мультимедийная заставка с баночкой «чудо-крема» и улыбающейся красоткой сменяется портретами «Всадников» – это стоит всего. Публика любит их, публика любит зрелища, так что внезапный поворот презентации встречают бурными овациями. Все, кроме представителей «L'Oiseau bleu», конечно.

Красивые женщины боятся старости больше, чем смерти, готовы заплатить любые деньги, пойти на любые жертвы, только бы отсрочить ее приближение. Играть на этом страхе, подсаживать их на «кожный наркотик» нового поколения – вот яркий пример настоящей человеческой подлости.

Помешать такому не подвиг даже, а долг.

«Всадники» умело заводят толпу, пятьдесят на пятьдесят: дерзкие речи и фокусы-превращения. Исчезают в ворохе конфетти, облаке дыма или изгибах шифонового платка, если к ним подбирается кто-то из охраны – чтобы секундой позже появиться совершенно в другом месте (полностью интерактивная крыша позволяет и не такое, здорово, что ее секретами мало кто интересуется). Левитируют, перебрасываются картами и говорят, говорят…

А по широким экранам стремительно бегут строчки французского текста. Раскрывают правду. Пусть пока без вещественных доказательств.

И в конце, взявшись за руки, все «Всадники», все пятеро (Дилан на этот раз выходит к зрителям вместе с ними, потому что как может он требовать от своих ребят быть отчаянно храбрыми, если сам боится расстаться с тенью) прыгают с крыши, обращаясь огнями ослепительного фейерверка. И собравшиеся на презентации люди снова в восторге, снова кричат и громко аплодируют. Телевидение, всемирная паутина – лица «Всадников» снова повсюду. 

А вот полиция, конечно, не в восторге совсем.

С тех самых пор, как Брэдли уступает ему свое кресло, толком не объяснив даже, что это значит, жизнь бывшего агента Родса становится довольно насыщенной. В смысле, еще более насыщенной, чем обычно. 

Философствовать и рефлексировать у него точно нет времени, но иногда, в минуты относительного затишья, обозревая громаду письменного стола в кабинете, Дилан пытается определить для себя, что все-таки первичней: возвращать людям веру в справедливость или показывать миру настоящую магию? Потому что хотя основная догма «Ока» и связывает эти два понятия воедино, иногда они вступают в противоречие.

Он едва ли первый, кто задается этим вопросом – особенно если принять на веру происхождение организации от древнеегипетского культа (за что лично он бы не поручился). Но ни Таддеуш, ни старые архивы правды не открывают, а к кому еще обратиться, Дилан пока не знает.

Стоило ли готовить «Всадников» к новой битве, если с момента последней прошло так мало? Может быть, Дилан должен был больше думать о них, как о людях, а не как об удобном инструменте – пусть даже для благородной задачи? Ведь для настоящей магии нужна, в первую очередь, не волшебная палочка, а настоящий волшебник.

Брэдли, когда он спрашивает об этом, замолкает надолго.

\- Ну, так что, как считаешь?.. 

\- Считаю, что тебе надо все еще раз хорошенько взвесить, - задумчиво произносит «временный консультант «Всадников» (а, как известно, нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное). – Ты еще очень молод – нет, не возражай, для своей должности ты действительно _очень_ молод – и потому готов рисковать. Риск в нашем деле вещь естественная, только помни, что одна ошибка – и цена может быть непомерно высока.

\- То есть, ты думаешь, что ввязываться не стоит.

\- Этого я не говорил, - улыбнувшись, мягко замечает Таддеуш.

И Дилан _ненавидит_ , правда, ненавидит, когда он так делает: вроде бы отвечает на вопрос, развернуто и подробно, но умудряется составлять фразы таким образом, что Родс в своих поисках вынужден вернуться к отправной точке.

Он хочет, чтобы кто-то просто повторял ему: «Ты на правильном пути», - и повторял достаточно часто и убежденно, чтобы Дилан мог поверить. А у него, как многие утверждают, большие проблемы с доверием.

Дэнни говорит: «Мы твоя команда, мы будем с тобой», - и тем оставляет ему право на ошибку и заранее дает прощение, и вот этого Дилан совсем, совсем не хочет. Но он все равно благодарен, конечно.

Джей Дэниел Атлас – такая же часть Большой Игры, поэтому он многое понимает. 

Дилан привязан к нему сильнее, чем, наверное, стоило бы, пошел бы ко дну снова, и снова, и снова, возникни в этом нужда. Но, если бы Дэнни был зрителем, а не актером, если бы они не были по одну сторону занавеса, Родс оставил бы его однажды, ради его собственной безопасности. Как оставил Алму.

Потому что цель жизни Дилана намного больше, важнее и _правильнее_ , чем сама его жизнь.

 

Для Дэниела Атласа с некоторых пор мир восхитительно прост и предельно понятен. Организация, частью которой он является, имеет весьма расплывчатые цели, но отдает весьма четкие приказы.

Дэнни не любитель чужих приказов, но этим будет следовать. По большей части, конечно, из-за их источника.

Пройдя через четыре ступени восприятия, сейчас он находится на пятой. И принимать приходится следующее: все, что Дэнни имеет действительно своего – жизнь, преданность, уважение, гордость – он уже успел предложить. Ничего больше у него попросту нет.

Если однажды наступит день, когда этого Дилану будет недостаточно, Атлас не сможет его удержать. 

Поэтому, когда после выступления в Марселе в жизни «Всадников» снова появляется Алма Дрэй, о которой он много, очень много думал еще каких-то пару месяцев назад (гордость тогда при нем еще оставалась), Дэнни абсолютно спокоен.

Все, что он говорит Дилану: «Мы будем с тобой, всегда», - не более, чем просто напоминание.

Дэниел Атлас любит, и предложить ему больше нечего. И поэтому он спокое


	28. "A la guerre comme a la guerre", Алма, все "Всадники", намек на экшн

Когда худшие из страхов сбываются на твоих глазах – это чувство нельзя ни с чем спутать. Даже сравнить его не с чем. Сковывающий хлад распространяется от сердца, осколками льда застревает в горле, мешая дышать, обращает все тело в кусок замороженного мяса. Зрение отказывает последним, много, много после того, как мозг перестает обрабатывать информацию.

Дилан заворачивает за угол, огибая крохотную табачную лавку, когда слышит выстрел.

Исторические части европейских городов часто этим грешат: узкие извилистые улочки, переплетение которых напоминает лабиринт, узкие тротуары, дороги с исключительно односторонним движением, дома, прилепившиеся друг к другу так плотно, поставленные так часто, что ни о каком пространстве и перспективе и речи быть не может. Переулки вовсе могут спровоцировать приступ клаустрофобии у кого угодно: кажется, вот-вот стены соседних зданий сомкнутся и раздавят тебя в лепешку.

Применительно к погоне, в таком хаосе побеждает тот, кто лучше знает местность. «Всадники» и их преследователи находятся примерно в равных условиях: в Лионе не проживает никто. Случай как раз из тех, когда шансы на поимку преступников у городской полиции были бы гораздо выше, чем у парней из Интерпола и федерального ведомства. Но, разумеется, подпускать местных к трофеям международного уровня никто не собирается, в результате битвы регалий лионские жандармы остаются караулить возле офиса на углу Перрен и Рю де ля Риз – то есть, выбывают из игры, потому что возвращаться «Всадники», разумеется, не собираются.

Дилан хорошо знаком с этой кухней: грызня за право командовать тормозила дела и посерьезнее.

Пути отхода заранее продуманы, но импровизировать все равно приходится. Как гласит, если верить Луле, второй закон термодинамики: «Всякая замкнутая система стремится к беспорядку», - очень характерно сейчас для ребят в форме, логику их перемещений понять непросто, хотя бы потому что ее, кажется, нет вовсе.

На хвосте у бывшего агента Родса висит Алма – ее лицо было первым, что он увидел, выбравшись с жестким диском во внутреннем кармане из логова «Птицы счастья». В отличие от многих известных ему женщин, мадемуазель Дрэй обладает гибким холодным умом, а ее навыки бега за почти три года, что они не виделись, совсем не запылились. Так что квартал за кварталом, переулок за переулком, она преследует Дилана, не увеличивая расстояние ни на метр. Но и не сокращая. Ему даже интересно, что будет, если Алме удастся его догнать: оба знают, что угрожать ей нечем, выстрелить в безоружного она не сможет.

Выстрел гремит за углом, впереди.

Дилан никогда не спутал бы этот звук ни с хлопком бумажного пакета, ни со взрывом лопнувшей покрышки. 

Ноги еще несут его по инерции, но внутренне Дилан Родс застывает.

Лион – крупный город, меньше Нью-Йорка, конечно, но все равно достаточно большой, чтобы в нем могла завестись своя организованная (и не очень) преступность. Это «во-первых». Во-вторых, «Всадники» разбегались от стеклянного гиганта на Перрен в разные стороны, помня мудрую пословицу про двух зайцев и незадачливого охотника: Мерритт нырял в такси, Дэнни и Лула сворачивали в сторону канала, Джек и Дилан, отвлекая внимания на себя, уходили по сравнительно крупным улицам. Вероятность того, что за углом табачной лавки кто-то из «Всадников», минимальна, а даже если и так, даже если не учитывать «во-первых» и «во-вторых», сам по себе выстрел еще ничего не означает.

Но Дилан _чувствует_ , на подсознательном уровне ощущает, что его самые темные страхи оживают там, прямо за углом.

В пять тридцать утра людей, как и транспорта, вокруг практически нет. Город досматривает последние сны, зыбкие и прозрачные, как воздух над Гран Ларж. Первое, что видит Родс, обогнув, наконец, здание: к нему спиной, прямо посреди проезжей части, стоит, удерживая обеими руками Зиг Зауэр, незнакомый парень, совсем молодой. Дилан не знает, какое у него сейчас выражение лица, но пистолет дрожит так, что снова нажать на курок он попросту бы не смог. Но больше, в общем, и не надо.

Наверное, это у парня первое оперативное задание.

В пяти шагах от него, выставив левую руку перед собой, будто пытаясь защититься, а правую, окровавленную, прижимая к собственному животу, стоит Джек. В память Дилана навсегда врезается эта его беспомощная поза, а еще глаза, изумленно распахнутые, ясные и чистые, как обработанный янтарь.

А дальше все происходит как в тумане.

Или он совершенно теряется во времени, или Алма соображает многократно быстрее (возможно, верно и то, и другое), но она вдруг всем своим хрупким телом врезается ему в спину, с неожиданной силой рывком разворачивает к себе и кричит, задыхаясь:

\- Allez! Уходите! – и все пытается вложить ему что-то в сжатую ладонь. – В двух кварталах отсюда – бери, уезжай! Бери же!

«Что-то» глухо звенит, маленькое и острое, тупее перочинного ножа, но достаточно, чтобы боль от сильного давления металла на кожу чуть отрезвила разум. Алма пытается отдать ключи от машины. Своей, вероятно. Незнакомый бледный француз издает какой-то сдавленный звук на грани писка, но она просто смотрит в ответ, и «коллега» отходит в сторону.

Кажется, он даже рад отойти подальше от Джека, который медленно, кривясь от боли, оседает на асфальт. Серая футболка на его животе быстро пропитывается темной кровью.

Следующее, что Дилан помнит: как он несет Уайлдера куда-то на руках. Тот поразительно спокоен, молчит, ровно дышит грудью, и глаза у него по-прежнему ясные. Дилану, кажется, что смотрит обвиняюще, но это полный бред, по здравому размышлению, сознание Джека от боли и внутренней кровопотери фиксирует события еще хуже.

Алма где-то рядом и, наверное, она ведет: снова через переулки, через задние двери модного кафе, где вместо стен - сплошное стекло, от пола до потолка, по булыжным мостовым, по асфальту, потом почему-то по пыли и песку, через стройку. Родс не знает, сколько это продолжается, и отмечает только краем сознания: их не преследуют, нет ни жандармов, ни Интерпола, никто не пытается их скрутить.

Откуда появляются все остальные, Дилан совершенно не помнит. Просто в какой-то момент людей вокруг становится больше. Дэнни тянет его за рукав рубашки, рядом Лула прижимает ладонь к губам так плотно, словно пытается перекрыть себе кислород, а Мерритт…

Его лицо, ставшее вдруг похожим на посмертную гипсовую маску, Дилан очень хотел бы когда-нибудь забыть.

Алма что-то кричит, пронзительно, как раненная птица, сбиваясь на французский. Кричит на него и на остальных «Всадников». И первой в себя приходит Лула. Ее черные глаза вспыхивают диким неистовым пламенем, а голос, резкий, низкий, совершенно чужой, вспарывает марево, окружившее разум Дилана, как острый нож:

\- Я поведу. Говори куда.

Темно-синий «порш» Алмы срывается с места, закладывая немыслимый вираж. Владелица остается позади. С последствиями собственного выбора.

Кажется, кто-то их еще преследует, но Дилан не смог бы сказать наверняка. Все, что он видит, сидя в передней части салона, рядом с водителем – даже не дорога, а тонкие белые, как асбест, пальцы Лулы, вцепившиеся в рулевое колесо. Все, что он слышит: голос Таддеуша в телефонной трубке Дэнни, спокойный и уверенный, роняющий слова медленно, едва ли не по слогам, чуть хриплое глубокое дыхание Джека, который, лежа на коленях МакКинни и Атласа, все пытается что-то сказать. Мерритт останавливает его, повторяя шепотом «тише, тише», убаюкивает, как ребенка.

Все это – то, к чему Дилан должен был быть готов, то, что он должен был предусмотреть, как лидер или как друг.

Ко всему этому Дилан не готов совершенно.


	29. "После грозы", все "Всадники", Мерритт/Джек, намеки на Дилан/Дэниел и Дилан/Алма

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У нас начинает формироваться традиция: вставлять в текст в качестве второстепенных персонажей всевозможные «пасхалки».  
> «Аллан Китенберг» - это анаграмма от имени «Ганнибал Лектер». Согласно канону одноименного сериала, до того, как приобщиться к психиатрии, доктор Лектер подавал большие надежды, как хирург.  
> И нет, это вообще ничего не означает, зарисовка кроссовером не является. Нам просто нравится сериал.

Доктора звали Аллан Китенберг, и, несмотря на свою «нефранцузскую» фамилию, хорошо говорил он только на этом языке, по-английски изъяснялся с трудом, коверкая слова чудовищным акцентом. Это был высокий худощавый мужчина с неподвижными почти черными глазами и лицом, которое, казалось, было способно отражать только усталость и вежливый интерес. Работал доктор Китенберг в больнице Круа-Рус, неподалеку от центра города, и имел там, очевидно, большое влияние, потому что Джека сразу же, минуя приемный покой и разнообразные формальности, очень тихо куда-то увезли.

Брэдли, давая ему характеристику, был предельно краток: «Можно доверять, Китенберг все устроит».

Начал доктор с того, что, не слушая возражений, выставил «Всадников» вон. 

Помимо твердости, впрочем, он проявил при этом удивительную предусмотрительность: незаметно, как настоящий фокусник, передал Дилану клочок бумаги с адресом квартиры в районе Риллье-ля-Пап и маленький непрозрачный пакет с одеждой.

\- Мне понятно ваше беспокойство, - ровным, совершенно бесцветным голосом пояснил он, провожая иллюзионистов к выходу во внутренний двор. – Но и вы должны кое-что понять. Помочь своему другу вы сейчас ничем не сможете. И если останетесь здесь, вызов жандармов – всего лишь вопрос времени.

Пришлось ограничиться разрешением приехать на следующее утро.

Машину Алмы оставили тут же, в квартале от набережной, заперев внутри рубашки Дилана и Мерритта, слишком перепачканные кровью, чтобы без последствий воспользоваться метрополитеном. В пакете Китенберга оказались три однотонных футболки разного размера, видимо, как раз на этот случай.

До блочной многоэтажки, смотрящей окнами на Авеню де л’Эвроп, добирались по отдельности. Добравшись, долго сидели в единственной просторной комнате, универсальной по назначению – Атлас любил такие квартиры – в полном молчании. Около полуночи решено было устроиться на ночлег, но едва ли кто-то из «Всадников» по-настоящему держал в планах сон.

Того, что произошло с Джеком, не должно было произойти. Об этом думал каждый, пусть по-разному.

Дилан, например, знал точно, кого винить во всем. И обвинял, снова и снова, под конец устав даже подбирать аргументы.

Утро принесло с собой монотонный голос доктора в телефонной трубке, долго, уныло и сбивчиво перечислявший последствия пулевого ранения и лишь в самом конце соизволивший обронить:

\- Операция завершилась около тринадцати часов назад. Пациент в сознании, стабилен. Вы можете нанести визит.

 

Уайлдер лежал на этаже интенсивной терапии, но в отдельной закрытой палате, неприметная дверь в которую располагалась за поворотом общего коридора. Маленькая, два на три метра, комната без окон, но с системой мощного искусственного освещения, выглядела не слишком уютно, зато предоставляла полное уединение. Шансов забрести туда «по случайности» не было даже у медперсонала, что заставляло задуматься о предназначении этой палаты в обычное время.

Доктор Китенберг умудрялся носить свой белый халат таким образом, что большой бейдж с его именем и должностью постоянно оказывался скрыт в складках материи. Поэтому, какое именно положение он занимал в Круа-Рус или хотя бы в какой специальности практиковал, для «Всадников» так и осталось загадкой. Но Таддеуш Брэдли определенно не обманул их: все у доктора было под контролем.

Джек улыбался: устало, но искренне и солнечно.

\- Как же я рад всех вас видеть, - медленно, с выражением, произнес он.

По грудь укрытый простыней, Уайлдер выглядел осунувшимся и каким-то очень хрупким, несмотря на обнаженный рельеф рук и верхней половины тела. К левому локтевому сгибу тянулась прозрачная трубочка капельницы, на указательном пальце левой кисти была закреплена «прищепка» пульсоксиметра, конец еще одной трубки, чуть большего диаметра, уходил из-под простыни в пластиковую емкость – по ней, судя по всему, прямо из живота медленно оттекала кровь.

\- Ну, как ты тут? В целом? – первой отозвалась Лула, с усилием, неестественно улыбнувшись в ответ.

\- Да, ерунда, - Джек взмахнул в воздухе рукой, свободной от датчика. – Заживет. На мне все быстро заживает.

В памяти Дилана всплывали отдельные фразы из утренней беседы с Китенбергом: «сквозное ранение печени», «внутрибрюшное кровотечение», «ушивание ран ободочной кишки». И он не мог, просто не мог выдавить теперь из себя хоть слово, не мог даже просить прощения, и смотреть на Уайлдера было почти физически больно.

\- Глупо, конечно, получилось, - просто сказал тем временем Джек. – Но я сам виноват. Видел же, что этот парень, француз, весь на нервах – и провоцировал. Думал, у него смелости не хватит выстрелить, хотел отвлечь, завести подальше и оставить в каком-нибудь тупике. Пусть бы прыгал там потом. А вышло в итоге, что подвел вас. Извините меня, ребята.

И это его «извините меня» произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. 

В едином порыве шагнув ближе, окружив со всех сторон широкую больничную кровать, «Всадники» принялись, перебивая друг друга, уверять его в обратном. Громко, живо, эмоционально, выплескивая все, что болело внутри, они повторяли снова и снова: «как мы рады», «мы так боялись», «никогда больше так не делай». И Джек кивал, продолжая улыбаться, и глаза его искрились теплым весельем.

Доктор Китенберг, в эмоциональный спектр которого чувства радости и облегчения, кажется, не входили вовсе, не замедлил явить в дверном проеме свое невыразительное лицо, чтобы в своей обычной заунывной манере напомнить о тишине.

\- Да вы идите, идите, ребят, - неожиданно поддержал его Мерритт. – Нам и правда ни к чему тут всем толпиться. Полиция, другие пациенты – мало ли что?.. Это все-таки больница. А я останусь пока, мне с нашим красавчиком потолковать надо кое о чем. 

Лула, закусив нижнюю губу, ухмыльнулась, теперь уже от всей души и широко, подмигнула – то ли ему, то ли Джеку. Дилан понимающе покачал головой и направился к выходу первым, потянув, за край футболки, вслед за собой Атласа. Взгляд Дэнни по непроницаемости мог сравниться разве что со взглядом многоуважаемого доктора.

МакКинни прикрыл за ними дверь и замер в раздумьях, не оборачиваясь, прижимая ладонью створку. Поговорить с Уайлдером наедине он действительно собирался, обсудить им было что, вот только серьезные беседы никогда не давались Мерритту легко. А уж серьезные беседы о собственных переживаниях и вовсе были его ахиллесовой пятой. В груди теснилось от глухой, давно, казалось бы, позабытой тоски. Он действительно уже и не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так хотел объяснить другому человеку его важность, его особенность, его…

_Необходимость_.

\- Я тебя люблю.

Джек теперь говорил очень тихо. То ли подобные признания тоже давались ему с трудом, то ли он чувствовал себя хуже, чем старался показать.

МакКинни медленно повернулся к нему, по-прежнему молча, словно не доверяя своему слуху.

\- Черт, думал так и умру, не успев тебе это сказать, - Уайлдер смотрел в потолок над собой, чуть запрокинув голову. – Было бы жутко обидно.

\- Но ты сказал! – с привычной живостью возразил ему Мерритт, разводя руки в стороны и приближаясь к кровати. – В машине, пока мы сюда ехали. Говорил и говорил, тебя остановить было невозможно.

\- Правда?

\- А то, - подойдя вплотную, МакКинни снова сделался серьезен, взгляд его потяжелел, в уголках губ резче обозначились морщины. – Слушай, приятель, не делай так больше. Никогда, понимаешь? Ты и представить себе не можешь, как это все хреново выглядело.

Первой фразу «никогда больше» в тот день произнесла Лула, но у Мерритта звучало иначе. Была во всем его облике какая-то заведомая обреченность, будто признание собственной слабости, зависимости от чужого благополучия.

\- Могу, - еще тише, едва ли не шепотом заметил Джек. – Я без селезенки живу уже двенадцать лет. Столько раз попадал к врачам, что и не сосчитать. Это… это всегда было так, Мерритт. Прости меня.

У стены, в углу, возле стойки с коробкой пульсоксометра, стоял одинокий стул-кресло со стальными ножками и обивкой из черной искусственной кожи. МакКинни подтащил его ближе к кровати и сел, наклонившись вперед так, чтобы их глаза оказались примерно на одном уровне.

\- Выйдешь отсюда, красавчик, я на тебе женюсь. Возражения не принимаются.

Джек засмеялся, прикрыв глаза ладонью с датчиком, напрочь забыв про капельницу.

\- Чувак, не смеши меня, это больно, у меня весь живот в трубках…

\- Так я не шучу, - спокойно сказал Мерритт, глядя на него пристально и цепко. – Будет здорово, я думаю. Устроим вечеринку «для своих», Дилан будет шафером, Лула – подружкой невесты, Атлас вылезет из торта, потому что черта с два я его приглашу как-то иначе. Тебе понравится.

Резко убрав руку от лица, Уайлдер уставился в ответ. Губы его чуть приоткрылись, зрачки расширились от эмоций, и на какое-то время в палате повисла тишина, но не тяжелая, давящая, а уютная, почти волшебная.

\- Да, - наконец, почти минуту спустя, произнес Джек, тяжело сглатывая вмиг пересохшим горлом. – Уверен, мне понравится.

 

Ровно неделю спустя в Париже, на Пон дез Ар, на скамейку к Алме Дрэй подсел угловатый молодой человек в надвинутой на глаза бейсболке.

Если Алма и заметила его, то никак своих чувств не выдала.

\- Здрасьте, - торопливо произнес Дэнни пару молчаливых минут спустя. – Мне тут поручили отдать Вам кое-что.

На деревянное сиденье лег черный прямоугольный корпус жесткого диска и связка ключей с плоским брелоком в форме четырехлистного клевера.

\- Не уверен насчет ключей, вероятно, они Вам уже не нужны. Но все равно стоило вернуть.

Мадемуазель Дрэй не выглядела хоть сколько-нибудь удивленной. Ни особой радости, ни огорчения она, впрочем, не выказала тоже. Словно встреча с Дэниелом Атласом на мосту в Париже была ей самой давно запланирована, и на какую-то долю секунды Дэнни даже подумал, что так оно и есть.

Алма мягко улыбнулась и опустила голову, по-прежнему не глядя на него.

\- Не уверена, что я тот человек, которому это следовало бы передать. Со старой работой для меня покончено, - она дернула плечами, став при этом похожей на легкомысленную и совсем юную девочку. - Voilà c'est fini!

Дэнни поджал губы и, нахмурившись, отвернулся к воде тоже.

\- Оу, извините. Наверное, - подумав еще немного, он все же добавил: - Но определенно будет лучше, если Ваше, пусть даже бывшее, начальство получит диск от Вас, чем от нас. Ну, знаете… Может, Вас еще восстановят.

Его собеседница только покачала головой, не переставая улыбаться.

\- Кристиан не хотел стрелять, - совсем не в тему заметила она, и яркое миловидное лицо словно как-то разом потускнело. – Он не был готов и не сделал бы этого, если б мог в тот момент мыслить рассудительно. Не держите на него зла.

Атлас рассеянно кивнул, не зная, что сказать: в конце концов, это не ему было решать. Не выдержав, все же спросил прямо – свою задачу он выполнил, следовало как можно скорее уходить, но опустить этот вопрос он просто не мог:

\- Вы ведь ждали здесь кого-то другого?

Алма рассмеялась, легко и искренне, впервые за весь разговор прямо посмотрев на него своими невозможно голубыми, как апрельское небо, глазами.

\- Нет, честно говоря, я вообще никого не ждала.


	30. "The working week", Дилан/Дэниел, Мерритт/Джек, Аллен/Лула

_Настоящие испытания не заканчиваются никогда._  
Мышь, игра "Dragon Age: Origin"

В понедельник, во время коллективных посиделок в честь возвращения в Лондон, МакКинни замечает на запястьях Дэнни бледные опоясывающие синяки: как если бы накануне кому-то было не столько больно, сколько чересчур хорошо, чтобы думать о мелких неудобствах. Промолчать он, конечно, не может.

\- Атлас, детка, я начинаю подозревать, что если когда-нибудь ты все-таки сядешь за наши маленькие шалости, тебя это даже не сильно расстроит.

Дэнни неестественно улыбается, внутренне проклиная слишком жаркий для рубашек с длинными рукавами конец августа. И гребанную внимательность гребанного менталиста, больше по привычке. 

Смущаться ему, в общем, нечего.

 

Во вторник «Всадники» собираются в Гринвиче для, в целом, бессмысленных пятичасовых исследований нулевого этажа обсерватории. Проекта нового шоу у них пока нет, зато в комнатах по-прежнему полно приспособлений для фокусов, которые никто из них еще не делал. И просто странных вещей.

Джек однажды поинтересовался, можно ли «Всадников» считать полноценными диггерами, если львиную долю своей жизни они теперь проводят в подвале.

Собираясь домой, Мерритт долго не может найти свою шляпу. Пятнадцать минут бродит по комнатам, ругаясь и хлопая дверьми, пока, наконец, не находит аксессуар там же, где и оставил: на вешалке в холле.

Только вот оставлял он обычную черную шляпу, мягкую, фетровую, с широкими полями. Ветвистых оленьих рогов на момент прибытия в обсерваторию на ней определенно не было.

На новый, с особенной эмоциональной окраской, поток ругательств, никто уже и головой не ведет. Джек задумчиво крутит в руках веер из металлических лезвий, экономными, изящными движениями раскрывая полностью и тут же сворачивая обратно – что с ним можно делать на сцене, Уайлдер пока не придумал, ему просто нравится процесс. Атлас топчется на месте в душевных метаниях: завернуть в кабинет или поехать со всеми сейчас (его традиционная, еженедельная дилемма). Аллен и Лула, устроившись на софе возле декоративного камина, обсуждают что-то связанное с физикой: Скотт-Фрэнк сыплет зубодробительными терминами, а у Лулы очень умные глаза, и она даже умудряется периодически задавать наводящие вопросы.

\- Ну и какого черта это должно значить?

Самое невинное лицо из всех принадлежит предсказуемо Атласу.

\- Полночь, Темза, канун Нового Года, - Дэнни закатывает глаза и разводит рукам, обозначая, что дальнейшие пояснения излишни.

\- _Что_?

Джек, отложивший веер в сторону, выглядит как человек, который не знает, что ему делать: оправдываться или возмущаться. И то, и другое было бы одинаково глупо.

И то, и другое за него делает Лула, черным вихрем взмывающая над софой:

\- Эй, это был вообще-то _братский_ поцелуй!

Все смотрят на нее так, словно это у Лулы на голове только что выросла парочка оленьих рогов.

\- Для того, кто так ценит уединение и при этом не умеет запирать двери, - с безмятежной улыбкой на лице спокойно замечает Аллен, – Вы, Дэниел, проявляете поразительный интерес к чужой частной жизни.

У Атласа округляются глаза, и он несколько раз беззвучно открывает и закрывает рот, не в силах придумать достойный ответ.

Это не просто апперкот – это уже сразу нокаут.

 

В среду, около половины восьмого утра, Дилан объявляет экстренный сбор. На звонок МакКинни отвечает МакКинни, на звонок Джеку снова отвечает МакКинни и, понизив голос почти до шепота, ворчит в трубку:

\- Да понял я, понял. Дай красавчику еще пятнадцать минут, ничего не случится.

На звонок Луле отвечает мистер Скотт-Фрэнк, и он, как всегда, безупречно вежлив и предупредителен - в первую очередь, потому что «жаворонок».

Вопреки обыкновению, лидер «Всадников» собирает своих подопечных не в обсерватории, а в квартире на пятом этаже краснокирпичного респектабельного дома в Сент-Джонс Вуд. Очевидно, это не просто временно арендованное помещение, а место, где он живет: хотя сам Дилан одет вполне официально, в рубашку и брюки, Атлас почему-то ходит по квартире босиком и в исключительно нелепых домашних штанах, оранжевых, с маленькими белыми слонами.

\- Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы поехать на горнолыжный курорт? – огорошивает Родс вопросом, когда «Всадники», наконец, устраиваются у него в гостиной.

Удивленными выглядят все, даже Дэнни: кажется, Дилан не просветил его насчет цели собрания до начала этого самого собрания.

\- Это предложение отдохнуть или?.. – тянет Джек, приподнимая изогнутые темные брови.

\- «Или». Это деловая заявка от некоего мистера Хокриджа. Семьдесят второе место в списке «Форбс», чтобы вам было понятнее, - многозначительные кивки со всех сторон заполняют секундную паузу. – После нашего выступления в Марселе он опубликовал в личном твиттере восторженный отзыв. А сегодня утром я получил от него входящий звонок: нам предлагают за приличное вознаграждение дать один концерт в Санкт-Морице перед небольшой группой бизнесменов. То есть, перед мистером Хокриджем и его друзьями.

Дэнни резко подается вперед, лицо его недоверчиво вытягивается:

\- Когда?

\- Как раз, когда ты на полтора часа исчез в ванной.

\- Подождите! – Лула экспрессивно взмахивает в воздухе руками, не давая разговору свернуть к бытовым проблемам. – То есть, этот мужик вот так просто взял и позвонил тебе? На мобильный? Откуда у него твой номер?

Мерритт складывает руки на широкой груди.

\- На этот раз, свой телефон ты тоже _сам оставил_?

Дилан смотрит на него в ответ поверх бумаг до крайности выразительным взглядом.

\- Очевидно, нет.

 

В пятницу Лула и Дэнни встречаются в кафе на Малмсбери-роуд. На повестке дня – безысходность: оба понятия не имеют, что подарить Уайлдеру и МакКинни на торжество, а до торжества, тем временем, остается две недели.

\- Поверить не могу, что они действительно это сделали, - замечает Атлас, потирая загривок.

Лула слишком занята фотографированием цветочка из сливок в своем карамельном латте на телефон, чтобы ему ответить.

\- Мне стоит сразу спросить, что готовить к твоей с «мистером Споком» свадьбе?

\- Отстань, малыш Баффи, - Лула наставляет на него указательный палец и произносит, четко выговаривая каждое слово: - И не вздумай брать пример с Мерритта и давать мне советы по поводу имени ребенка. Я не планирую детей еще лет пять.

\- Назови в честь МакКинни. Ему будет приятно, - не заговори она об этом первой, Дэнни, может, и не стал бы поднимать тему. – Даже если родится девочка. _Особенно_ , если родится девочка.

Лула некоторое время переводит взгляд со своего кофе на собеседника и обратно, но потом все же признает: латте в этой забегаловке слишком хорош, чтобы выливать его Атласу за шиворот.

\- Ты просто душка, - медовым голосом произносит она вместо этого; Дэнни делает глоток из своей чашки и согласно кивает: мол, да, я именно такой. – Обязательно приглашу тебя быть ее крестным. Врагов надо с рождения знать в лицо.

\- Это было бы очень мило, но я вдруг вспомнил, что атеист.

 

В воскресенье Дилан решается. Предложение Хокриджа пахнет ловушкой, Брэдли многозначительно усмехается (что является совсем-совсем плохим знаком, подобные вещи Родс запоминает накрепко), но это вызов, а вызовы «Всадники» привыкли принимать.

Время подготовить достойный ответ у них есть.

Так что Джек, Мерритт и Лула получают от него утром (в приличное время) смс-сообщения с сигналом об общем сборе. Дэнни получает легкий подзатыльник за то, что опять заснул в ванной.

И поцелуй – собственно, просто так.


End file.
